


You're not broken, just missing a piece.

by HeichouLou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scent Marking, Scenting, Self-Lubrication, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 77,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichouLou/pseuds/HeichouLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Levi hates to admit it, he is your typical Omega deep down, he craves love and affection, but he doesn't know how to accept them. Until he meets an Alpha who almost seems made for him. Will Eren have the patience however to stick around long enough for Levi to open himself up and confront his demons, or will he leave him more broken than he already is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sea Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get this story out of my head and felt compelled to share it for those of you out there who adore SNK Omegaverse as much as I do. I just hope I can do it justice.

" So Levi, what have you been up to this week? " Hange asked as her glasses flashed in the light. She had been Levi's therapist for the past 2 years now and out of them all she was at least tolerable to him on some level.

"Fine i suppose. Erwin threw a party and announced his bonding to Armin on Saturday" Levi replied, shrugging as if he had just announced the weather and not a monumental event if his friends life.

Erwin was one of the few people that Levi considered a friend. He resembled your typical Alpha physically, being over 6 feet tall with an impressive build. Compared to Levi's smaller Omega frame and delicate facial structure. But he was a gentle giant in actuality.

"And how did that make you feel?" she questioned.

Levi contemplated this inquiry for a few moments, debating on telling the truth or lying through his teeth.

"Glad. The man deserves to be happy, and his mate seems like a good match for him." Levi opted for the lie. He didn't want to admit the truth even to himself, he was desperately lonely, and now Erwin had bonded he was afraid that he wouldn't want Levi in his life anymore.

They chatted too and throe for the next 20 minutes about the party and what Levi did to try and include himself in the festivities. Not being the most sociable person, he had opted to sit in a corner nursing a glass of red wine, with his best scowl in place to deter anyone from thinking it would be a good idea to approach him. 

And then Hange asked the question Levi dreaded most "And how has your OCD been this week? Any particularly bad episodes that you want to discuss?" 

Levi sighed. It was no good lying about this shit, she always knew somehow when he was being untruthful about his OCD. "I uh, had an episode after the party when i got home." he admitted running his hand nervously through his undercut. Even talking about his episodes made him want to give into his compulsions again and his scent became noticeably sharper, displaying his anxiety to his therapist before he had the chance to control it.

"And what do you think triggered it" Hange pressed, unconsciously emitting her own calming scent in response to Levi's. Being a beta herself it only worked to some degree, she did not have the ability to emit scents with the same intensity as an Alpha or Omega.

"Probably all the fucking filth at that party, who the fuck would eat food from a buffet? Anyone could stroll along after a nice long shit, and rub there paws all over the food." he deluded, trying to avoid the real cause of his anxiety.

"But I'm guessing you didn't eat any, so why would that bother you so much?" Hange knew him too well, she could see through his ruse in an instant.

"Fine you really want to know?" he huffed. Hange nodded, urging him to continue with his confession.

"There was this green eyed Alpha brat staring at me all night, and my Omega went into fucking overdrive."

"You need to give yourself a break Levi, it's okay to give into your instincts every once in a while." Hange soothed.

"It's not just that..." he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "I caught his scent, and I almost fell to my knees right there."

"Ah so you found a potential mate then?" Levi nodded "I'm assuming it was the thought of losing control that caused your episode then?" Hange deduced and Levi nodded again in agreement. There were normally only two things that caused Levi's compulsions to become unbearable. One being the fear of losing control of his own actions, the other was a fear of contamination.

The brat had smelled amazing. He was already captivated by his strikingly green eyes, then when he caught his scent on the way to get another glass of Erwin's private stash of expensive wine, he felt drunk and it wasn't because of the alcohol. He smelled like the ocean, salty and crisp, like a sea breeze. He must have smelled Levi too, as there eyes met briefly before Levi panicked and decided it best to for go the wine and head straight home. Not before deciding he needed to wash his hands for a full 5 minutes in Erwin's down stairs bathroom. 

"So what kind of episode are we talking here?" Hange continued.

"The usual i suppose, hand washing, cleaning, organising. I ended up staying up all fucking night reorganising my entire library." which explained the dark circles currently residing below Levi's steel grey eyes.

"I think this is a good opportunity for you actually Levi"

"And how the fuck do you suppose that?" Levi questioned incredulously.

"I want you to try and find out who this Alpha is." Hange answered.

"Your fucking with me right? Just because he smelled nice does not a good mate make."

"Well obviously. But how do you know unless you get to know him. You already know you're matched on a physiological level if you reacted to each others scents as you did. So where's the harm in seeing if you like each other beyond that? If it doesn't work out at least you can say you tried."

Levi looked at her darkly with this statement. Hange knew full well what happened the last time. He'd found a potential mate before, it was 5 years ago when he was 22. Most Omegas had already encountered a few by that age, but then again Levi wasn't exactly out partying every weekend, far from it. His name was Mike and he was a childhood friend of Erwin's, who had just come back after moving away, before he and Erwin had even met. He had smelled like the woods after it rained. But he had freaked out and let his fear control him, unintentionally rejecting all of Mikes advances. It's not as if he was a bad match for Levi either. 

Mike was kind and mild mannered. More importantly, he didn't use his dynamic to intimidate or control, which Levi really liked. However he would try to scent him or mark him at every opportunity. More often than not it made Levi recoil unwittingly, his OCD going into overdrive at the thought of another's dirty scent oils on him and the idea that he wouldn't be able to control his reaction. Eventually Mike got fed up of waiting for an explanation or for Levi to be more comfortable with him, and moved on. And fuck did it hurt. It left Levi in a dark place as his Omega screamed at him for weeks at the loss of it's Alpha.

"Oh don't give me that look. You're in a much better place than you were when you met Mike. I really think this will be good for you." Levi continued to scowl at Hange's words but contemplated the idea none the less. It was true, he was still getting over some major shit at the time, which made him even more susceptible to his anxieties.

"I know you hate to admit it Levi but you're an Omega whether you like it or not. You crave affection and as it stands at the moment you have no one to give that to you, which I think is only hindering your recovery."

"What are you trying to say? I can't cope on my own, the poor Omega needs a big strong Alpha to look after him?" Levi snapped.

"Come on Levi, you know i don't think like that. If an Omega doesn't want to mate and have pups that's there choice but i know you, better than you might think, and i know deep down you want all those things."

"No one deserves to be stuck with me for the rest of their life." Levi hadn't realised he had said that out loud until it was too late to take it back, but Hange's words had startled him, he hadn't realised he was so transparent to her. Anyone who met Levi would presume he was more than happy to be alone, he tried very hard to keep his perfect facade in place. Even Erwin didn't truly know how alone he felt despite being privy to some of Levi's more private thoughts.

"That decision isn't for you to make" she reassured "I'm a firm believer that there is someone out there for everyone." Levi stayed silent, not knowing how to reply after his sudden outburst.

Noticing his discomfort, Hange took the opportunity to end the session. "Well that's all we have time for today Levi. I'd like you to write down three triggers a day for the next week and we'll take a look at them at your next session, to see what you're struggling with most at the moment, and what we can do to make things easier for you." Levi shifted to stand but Hange continued "And I want you to at least try to find out who bright eyes is." she said staring at him intensely.

"Tch, I make no promises" he replied as he stood and smoothed the creases from his trouser leg, before saying his goodbye and making his way out of the building and back to his car. As he stepped outside he couldn't help but think that the sky mirrored his current mood, grey and unsettled. He hadn't stopped thinking about the Alpha since that night, but he knew he had already missed his chance. Hell he didn't even know his name, so he had no way of tracking him down. Maybe he could ask Erwin, surely either he or Armin must have invited him? Levi shook his head at his own thoughts, it wasn't worth the effort. He knew he would just end up making a mess of things, like he did the last time. He would forget about him eventually.


	2. Alternate Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the encouragement. A rather swift update as I already have a few chapters planned out.

Levi awoke with a groan, looking at the illuminated numbers on his alarm. 6:53. Wow he had slept surprisingly late for a change. Must have been the fact that he spent most of the night and early morning scrubbing non-existent dirt in his bathroom.

Erwin had called him yesterday evening, asking if he would come in to work to help out. After leaving school Levi struggled to hold a steady job. Despite being exceptionally smart his temperament left a lot to be desired. More importantly his OCD would cause him to be late either getting to work in the first place, or returning from breaks and lunches. Sometimes he would even disappear from his work station for an hour or two, when he suddenly decided he absolutely must reorganise something or other. Rather than explain the situation, he denied his condition and allowed them to think he was purely just a shitty worker and thus was swiftly sacked.

Erwin on the other hand, had fallen straight into his role at his families news corporation, Survey Corps. His father had eventually given him the role of CEO at Survey News, the newspaper that was owned by Survey Corps.

As it was, Levi survived mostly on the comfortable inheritance left to him by his mother and father, which was granted to him on his 18th birthday, and the payments made to him for the odd jobs he did at Survey News. It was coming up to the end of the tax year, so he had been expecting this call. Levi was often asked to help the other accountants balance the books and ensure the returns were filled in correctly, which he would always agree to as he still felt he owed Erwin so much for sticking with him through the years.

Levi dragged himself out of bed and into his now sparkling bathroom to complete his morning routine. He didn't need to be there at any particular time, but he thought he may as well get an early start if he was already awake.

After dressing in dark grey trousers and a fitted long sleeve black shirt, he made himself some breakfast and took his suppressant. Omegas were able to suppress there heats for much of the year, but after 9 months it was advised to let nature take its course, as there was a chance that the suppressed hormones could cause havoc with the Omega's body if not allowed a release for at least one cycle a year. Levi still had 4 more months until he had to worry about that thankfully. Before leaving his house, he also made sure to pack himself a lunch. Like heck would he eat the food from the filthy cafeteria at Survey News.

Levi got in his car and made his way easily to work. Being so early in the day, he didn't have to worry about too many other drivers on the roads. After parking in one of the empty spaces in the underground lot, Levi made his way to the lift intending to go straight up to his office, where Erwin had no doubt already laid out his work. Despite not holding a full time position at Erwin's company, he did have his own office which no one else could use. Erwin knew how much it would irk Levi to use the same equipment as someone else.

He got in the lift and the doors were just about to close when he heard a voice shout."Hey hold the lift!"

Levi had every intention of just letting it close, but suddenly a tanned arm was thrust in the gap, causing the doors to separate again. "Phew just made it." the voice uttered. Levi looked up to glare at the person attached to the arm, but his eyes widened instead. It was him, the green eyed Alpha that had Levi dreaming of the ocean. His skin was like caramel, with a mop of brown hair and a beaming smile. He was dressed in a dark green shirt, which made his eyes stand out even more than they already did, neatly tucked into smart black slim fit trousers.

After finally remembering to breath, he regretted his decision almost immediately as the intoxicating scent washed over him. It seemed the Alpha also recognised Levi as his green eyes widened, and Levi could hear him taking short pants to better acquaint himself with Levi's essence.

"Oh wow, its you." the Alpha exclaimed. "I thought I'd totally missed my chance to meet you, you kind of just disappeared. I'm Eren by the way." He said excitedly as he raised his hand for Levi to shake. His Omega screamed at him to take it, and feel Eren's large hands encase his own delicate digits, but he just couldn't bring himself to give in. Eventually Eren lowered his hand with a small frown. Great it had already begun, he was already pissing of his Alpha. Wait what! Eren wasn't his, and probably never would be.

"Levi" he replied with a small nod of his head. Taking Hange's advice to put himself out there, he plunged himself into the conversation. "So how do you know Erwin, other than work I mean" At least he assumed Eren worked for Survey News if he was here so early.

"Oh i don't really, i know Armin his mate. We've been friends since we were kids. He even got me the job here. After he got promoted to assistant editor, I took his position in the post room." He replied as he pushed the button for his floor.

"He's a good kid, a perfect match for Erwin." Levi responded.

"Yeah definitely. I was worried at first when Armin told me he'd found a potential mate. You hear all sorts of horror stories about people rushing into bonding and then finding out they hate each other. But they really took the time to get to know each other first you know." Erwin and Armin were courting for 6 months before they made the decision for Armin to come off his suppressants and bond to each other. Which was a rarity for most Alpha and Omega couples, normally they lasted half that.

The door chimed for Eren's stop and he began to make his way out of the lift, before turning suddenly to speak. "I uh... I would really like to spend a bit more time with you. Do you want to maybe meet for lunch later in the cafeteria?" Eren blurted out, running his hands nervously through his messy brown locks. Levi had already made himself lunch, with the intention of eating at his desk in solitude, but he could always go down to get some hot water for his tea.

Levi steeled himself. He did seem like a good kid, definitely younger than Levi but not drastically so. He couldn't deny that he was physically attracted to him, but was he ready to open himself up in any way?

"Sure brat, see you downstairs at 1, don't be late" Levi agreed as the doors closed. He just managed to catch a glimpse of the bright smile that erupted on the Alphas face.

 

The morning went quickly for Levi as he immersed himself in his own little world of numbers and equations. It wasn't until around 12:20 that his nerves hit him. He could all ready feel the need to give into his compulsions creeping over him, but he took steady breaths and willed himself to calm down. Hange had told him before, that if he couldn't ignore his compulsions he should at least try and delay them for as long as possible before he gave in. He made it to about 12:30 but then the need was too strong. He quickly made his way out of his office, striding past Petra and Oluo's open office door, the other accountants on the floor, who looked to be bickering about who should do which task. He finally made it to the bathroom and rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt before setting the timer on his phone and vigorously washing his hands and arms for a full 5 minutes . He was sure he was probably giving off a scent of distress, but there was no one else in the bathroom who would know, so he made little effort to conceal it. He also decided to splash some water on his face to calm down the reddening that had appeared on his cheeks out of frustration.

 _Pull yourself together Levi,_ he thought, _It's not as though the brat is gonna want to fucking scent mark you in the middle of a crowded cafeteria_. Because that's what it boiled down to really, he was dreading the idea that Eren like Mike, would leave as soon as he realised Levi was defective.

After leaving the bathroom and heading back to his desk, he decided he would gather his things and head to the cafeteria early. Erwin wasn't particularly strict about the breaks that Levi took, so long as he got the work done he was satisfied. Plus Levi wanted to secure a seat with enough time to use the disposable anti bacterial wipes he carried with him, and make sure the table and chairs were clean.

After enduring puzzled stares from the other occupants of the cafeteria who didn't know him, he was finally satisfied with the sterility of his chosen table. He set his lunch and the book he had brought with him to pass the time, down on the white table top, and made his way over to the hot water container to brew himself a cup Early Grey. On his way back, distractedly mulling over his other tasks for the day, he suddenly paused as a wave of scent washed over him. It was Eren, he too was early. When he caught a glimpse of Levi from across the room his scent increased ten fold, giving no chance for the omega to miss his presence. Levi couldn't help but let his contentment permeate the room, his scent sweetening almost imperceptibly. The other people around them were oblivious to there exchange. Potential mates could pick each others scents from across a crowded room, while they were merely akin to background noise to others.

They both made there way over to Levi's chosen table, where Eren also placed down his own home made lunch, composed of cold pasta salad and a selection of fruit.

"Huh, guess we have the same tastes." Eren remarked with a smile after seeing Levis similar lunch of leftover pasta from the night before and his own array of fruit.

"I'm just glad you're not stupid enough to eat the food they sell here." Levi drawled, as he set his tea down and took a seat opposite Eren, crossing his legs gracefully under the table to try and hide the shaking threatening to overtake his limbs.

"Oh jeez, i know right. How can they make fries that are burnt and soggy at the same time?!" Eren scoffed. Levi almost smirked at Eren's observation. It helped somewhat to ease the nervousness Levi was currently suffering through, his stomach was twisted in knots, but he'd had years of practice so Eren was none the wiser to his inner turmoil.

Small talk was exchanged while they both made their way steadily through the food, until Eren spotted the book Levi had moved to the chair beside him, to make more room on the table.

"You read much?" Levi questioned, seeing Eren studying the paperback. His eyes made there way back up to Levi's face and a small smile graced his features.

"Uh yeah actually i love to read, not very Alpha like though eh?" he chuckled nervously. Unfortunately society expected Alphas to be more practical, leaving the arts and more creative pursuits to there Omega and Beta counterparts.

"Anyone who can't enjoy a good book is a fucking moron, doesn't matter what dynamic they are." Levi scoffed. He found himself liking Eren more and more. The brunette relaxed somewhat after not being ridiculed for his hobby.

"What kind of genre do you prefer?" Levi questioned, taking the reigns in their conversation for the first time.

"I'm not picky really, I'll read almost anything that catches my attention. I guess if i had to pick though i would say horror, I just think they expose you to a wider range of emotions than other genres." Eren admitted.

 _Well fuck me_ , Levi though, _this brat just keeps the surprises coming,_ he was not anticipating such a thoughtful answer.

"I don't have many books though, I tend to just borrow Armin's. That guy's a beast, I'm sure he doesn't read the book so much as absorb it through his skin. So i never have a long wait once he gets a new one in." Eren chuckled.

They continued to talk about there preferred books and some of the authors they liked getting more wrapped up in each other, until Eren declared that his lunch was over.

"I really enjoyed spending lunch with you." Eren admitted as he gathered his things and stood from the chair. "Do you think maybe... I mean if you want to, would you... would you like to meet tomorrow as well?" he stammered a slight blush darkening his cheeks.

Levi was shocked to hear that Eren actually wanted to spend more time with him. He mulled it over as Eren continued to fidget. He was getting into dangerous territory here, the more he got to know the brat the more it would hurt when he eventually left. A small part of him though had hope that perhaps this time things would be different. "Sure, why not. I'll even bring you a couple of books if you want." he eventually conceded.

"I'd really like that" Eren sighed in relief, and a wide smile broke unbidden across his face. Levi's Omega almost purred at the thought of being the cause of such an expression. "See you tomorrow Levi."

"See you tomorrow Eren."

Once Eren was out of sight Levi abruptly gathered his things and briskly made his way back up to his office. When safely behind a closed door Levi let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding. He could feel the compulsion to clean that had slowly been creeping over him through the entirety of his lunch, but he wasn't sure what had triggered it. Eren hadn't made any move to touch him, he had stayed safely over the other side of the table through their whole exchange. It must have been the loss of control. He hadn't meant to clue Eren in on his contentment at their meeting, his scent had sweetened of it's own accord, where usually Levi would have been able to repress the instinct.

Levi made a note on his phone just as Hange had suggested so they could perhaps discuss this in his next session. He then clicked his facade back in place and made his way out of the the room and to the cleaning supply closet by the lift. Gathering some supplies he decided he needed to clean the large floor to ceiling windows in his office.

 

The rest of the day past in a blur for Levi. He was just gathering his things to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Levi shouted. A petite blonde Omega with large eyes poked his head through the door "Hey Armin, if you're looking for Erwin he's not here."

"Oh no i was looking for you actually. I can come back another time if you're just about to leave though"

"It's no problem, I'm not in a rush. Take a seat." Levi said, gesturing to the small leather sofa located in the corner of his office. They both sat on opposite ends of the sofa, naturally calmed by the others scent. Omegas were predisposed to enjoy the company of there own dynamic, and Levi had to admit Armin's scent was particularly pleasing to him, he smelled like sweet tea and vanilla. "So what can I do for you Arlert?" he asked.

"Well a friend of mine at the bonding party was asking about you actually. At least i assume it was you based on the description and i quote 'short, dark hair, piercing eyes, hot as fuck and smells like cloves and honey.'" Armin finished with a giggle, while Levi rolled his eyes, trying to hide his amusement. The more he was exposed to Armin, the more he found himself enjoying his company. They hadn't spent a great deal of time together whilst he and Erwin were courting, but he had accompanied them to dinner once or twice.

"Let me guess, lanky, the messiest fucking brown hair in existence, goofy ass smile, goes by the name of Eren?" Levi quipped.

"Ah i guess you've had the pleasure of meeting already." Armin deduced.

"Yeah i met him in the lift this morning."

"So you're potential mates huh?"

"Seems so." Levi didn't particularly want to discuss this with Armin but the smaller Omega pushed on.

"Well i can't say that I know you very well, most of it is just what Erwin has told me." Which must have been why Armin was making no move to touch Levi. Omegas tended to get very handsy with each other, but Erwin must have warned Armin at some point that Levi would be irritated by this. "But i do know Eren and he's a really great guy. I think you should give him a chance."

"We met for lunch actually, he's certainly not your typical Alpha. I don't mean that in a bad way." Levi added hastily noticing the frown that appeared on Armin's face "I actually find it... pleasing." He admitted.

Levi himself was presumably not considered your typical Omega by many. In general they tended to be a lot more placid than Levi, that's not to say all Omegas were pushovers but most were certainly not as highly strung. Also just as Eren's love of books was not considered typical Alpha behavior, Levi's penchant for exercise was rare for one of his dynamic. Society dictated that they were more pleasing with softer outlines. Granted Levi's muscle definition was nothing in comparison to say Erwin's, but he certainly wasn't soft and squishy like Armin.

"Well he said if I found you I should give you his number, but I guess if you met up for lunch you probably already have it" Armin continued.

"It seems the brat chickened out on that part." Levi scoffed as he removed his phone from his pocket and handed it to Armin so that he could create the entry for him.

"So how are things with Erwin?" he asked, trying to fill the awkward silence as Armin navigated his phone.

"They're great actually." Armin sighed happily. Just at the mention of his mate Armin's scent changed melding with Erwin's own. The mix of tea with Erwin's muskier scent of leather and spices was pleasing. "They really don't do it justice in sex ed when they describe bonding to an Alpha in school."

"How so?" Levi asked raising one eyebrow. He had never been close to another Omega before, not that he was particularly close to Armin, but curiosity had got the better of him.

"Well i don't know how your teacher described it but I thought the mating bites were going to hurt like hell, but that couldn't be further from the truth," he admitted fingers ghosting over one of the scars on the scent gland of his neck. "And it just feels like my Omega is fulfilled now, like i can live the rest of my life in peace now that my instincts aren't running wild, pushing me to find a suitable mate. Not to mention my heats are something to look forward to now. I might even be tempted to give up my suppressants and have the four or five a year like we're supposed to." Armin winked.

"Whoa, let's stop there thank you very much. I do not want to think about Erwin's sex life." It intrigued Levi however that since bonding Armin seemed to be more in control of himself.

"I never took you for a prude Levi" Armin giggled as he handed Levi back his phone.

"Far from it Blondie, but i really don't want to think about Erwin fucking you into oblivion every time I look at him." Armin giggled again at Levi's words, hiding his mouth behind his hand, but it was cut short when the pair heard an Alpha call coming from the lift across the floor. Levi's Omega instinctively analysed the sound and concluded that it was not for him. Armin however stiffened and let out a somewhat involuntary yelp in answer. Levi deduced it must have been Erwin looking for him so that they could go home together. A few moments later Erwin entered Levi's office and Armin stood to greet him, the top of his head barely reaching the blonde giants shoulders.

"Ah there you are little mate." Erwin cooed as he gently caressed the scent gland on Armin's neck with the one on his wrist, reaffirming there bond. Armin was practically a puddle on the floor by the time Erwin was finished. "What are you doing in Levi's office?" he questioned as Armin came back to his senses.

"Just talking about Omega stuff, you wouldn't get it." Armin teased.

"Why Levi, I didn't take you for the type." Erwin grinned as he draped a large muscled arm protectively over his mate.

"Shut it eyebrows." Levi quipped.

"Well we should be going anyway. We should definitely talk more though Levi, i don't have many other Omega friends, it's just nice to be around one of my own." Levi just stood there dumbstruck at Armin's words, while the two mates waved and went on there way.

 _Shitting hell, what kind of alternate universe have i been thrown into,_ Levi thought to himself. He had met two people in one day who had both expressed a desire to see more of him. He felt like he needed to go and kick a puppy or something just to make sure people didn't think he was getting soft.

 

Levi made it back to his house an hour later, after a short stop at the supermarket to pick up some more cleaning supplies. He should buy stocks in Dettol, he was almost certain he was single-handedly keeping the company afloat with the amount of money he spent on their products.

After putting away his purchases, making sure to wipe each one over first just in case someone else had touched them before with dirty hands, he decided to take a bath and soak away the days grime. He undressed and neatly folded his clothes and placed them in the washing basket in the corner of his room. (Yes he even folded his dirty washing, so fucking what.) Before making his way into the bathroom, there was no way he was going to sit in a tub swimming with his own dirt however, so he quickly scrubbed himself in the separate shower cubicle while the tub filled. After deeming himself adequately washed he finally sunk himself into the comforting heat of the bath. He felt his muscles relax and let out a sigh. How had he gotten so tense? He let the events of the day play through his mind as the steam coiled around him.

Eren wasn't what he had expected him to be, that was for sure. He knew it was wrong to judge a person purely based on their dynamic but he had always assumed most Alphas to be so confident and sure of themselves, much like Erwin was. Even Mike had his moments. Eren was by no means shy but he did display a certain vulnerability that Levi couldn't quite put his finger on. He didn't feel at all ready to open up to the brat, they had only just met for Christs sake, but he did think that maybe, just maybe he wouldn't judge him too harshly if the time ever came. He just needed to make sure that he didn't get too attached in the event that Eren decided Levi's baggage was too much, or when Levi rejected his touches one too many times. Noticing where his thoughts were heading he tried to shake himself out of his pessimism and turned his thinking instead to his conversation with Armin. Maybe it would be nice to have another Omega as an acquaintance. The only people he tended to speak to on a regular basis were Erwin and Hange, but one of those was paid to spend time with him. Even though they had not spent much time together Erwin had not shut up about Armin. It seemed that much like Levi, Armin was exceptionally smart, which explained his swift rise to assistant editor at the tender age of 22. He was also much sharper than his timid facade implied. Erwin often complimented him on his ability to read people, which unnerved Levi. Was he able to see through Levi's cool exterior?

After almost falling asleep he decided it was time to exit the bath that had now cooled considerably. Padding his way to the bedroom wrapped in a large fluffy towel he heard is phone ding. Making his way into the kitchen where he had left it he picked it up and saw he had a message from Eren?! How the heck had he gotten his number?

 **Message Received: 20:42 **  
**From Eren **-******** Hey Levi, Eren here. Armin messaged me from your phone after he saved my number. Anywho, I look forward to tomorrow, have a great evening.

Sneaky little shit, sure enough there was a previous message in the chain that Armin had sent:

 **********Message Sent: 17:58 **  
**To Eren **-**************** Hey Eren it's Armin on Levi's phone, don't say i never do anything for ya ;-). X

Levi debated texting back but he didn't know what to write. He would be seeing him tomorrow anyway and texting really wasn't his style. The main reason he had the phone was for the internet, that and it made a good shield against social interaction when out of the house. However he did find a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips at the notion that Eren was thinking about him, as he dressed himself in silky pajamas. Like most of his Omega kin Levi loved the feeling of soft things against his skin and he was not ashamed to admit it, silk in his opinion being the best.

After eating a simple dinner and going through his nightly clean up routine Levi made his way to his bed. The excitement of the day seemed to have worn him out more than he thought. After burying himself in a mound of blankets he could feel himself drifting out of consciousness, when he heard his phone ding again on the bedside table. Growling at the injustice of being awoken on the cusp of oblivion, he reluctantly checked the screen to find another message from Eren.

 ******************Message Received: 00:18 **  
**From Eren **-************************ Goodnight Levi.

Before he could second guess himself Levi typed a response.

 **************************Message Sent: 00:19 **  
**To Eren **-******************************** Sweet dreams brat.

He then settled back down in his multitude of blankets and fell asleep thinking about the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I do not condone kicking puppies, and neither does Levi!
> 
> Also I am British and struggle to Amercanise my work like most do, so if there is anything you don't get please do let me know.


	3. Caribbean Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt the once a day updates will continue for long, but I have a lot of free time at the moment.

Levi had spent most of the next morning before making his way to work, stressing over his choice of books for Eren, trying to think of something he may not have already read. He eventually decided to pick the first two books of a series he had enjoyed immensely. Although more of a thriller there were certainly horror elements scattered throughout that he felt Eren would enjoy.

He had slept rather later than usual again, attributing the fact to the nice long bath he had taken, as opposed to the dream that had gripped him until morning. He could not remember the details but he did know that when he awoke, there was a sense of serenity still washing over him.

The lack of dark circles adorning his eyes must have detracted from his usually off-putting glare. That morning after arriving at work, Petra decided she was going to snatch him for a conversation, just as he was making his way past the office she shared with Oluo on the way to his own.

 _Definitely need to kick a puppy,_ he sighed internally.

"Hey Levi, nice to see you again. How have you been?" she beamed. He had only ever spoken to Petra briefly, exchanging the usual niceties when the situation arose. Today however the auburn haired Beta seemed intent on luring him into a full blown conversation.

"Fine thank you Petra." Levi answered, edging his way slowly to his own office, trying desperately to avoid any further questions.

"Some Alpha came by earlier asking after you." She continued exiting the office to stand in the hallway with him, displaying her intention to keep the conversation flowing whether Levi liked it or not. Levi thought perhaps the Alpha in question was simply one of Erwin's lackeys coming to drop off more work for him to complete. "Looked to me like he had a gift for you." Petra giggled. "Are you two courting?"

A gift? Perhaps the Alpha was Eren, but this was awfully early in there affair to be giving gifts. Mike had given him a few back in the day, but they were not really things Levi ever truly appreciated. He obviously welcomed the thought behind them, but it just made it glaringly obvious that Mike didn't really know him at all. The first had been a box of chocolates, very cliche. Levi however did not have much of a sweet tooth. The second gift which he had received not long before Mike decided to call it quits, was a silver chain bracelet. Whether consciously or not most Alphas tended to opt for jewelry at some point. Finding satisfaction in the idea or their potential mate being marked as theirs in ways other than bite marks. He had never worn the item finding it not to his taste, going so far as to pass the item to Erwin so that it could be returned to Mike when their courtship ended.

"Just getting to know each other." Was Levi's reply. He really didn't want to discuss the subject, too preoccupied with thoughts of what Eren could have brought.

"Well he seems smitten, if the scent he was giving off is anything to go by." Levi just rolled his eyes at Petra's comment, although it must have been strong if even a Beta could pick up on it.

"Petra where's my calculator." Came Oluo's voice behind her.

"Where you last put it." Petra huffed in response. Levi often wondered if the two Betas were mates, they definitely seemed to have a chemistry together. "Well I best go and help him find it, or he'll think I've hidden it from him. See you around Levi. Don't be a stranger."

Eternally grateful to Oluo for releasing him from Petra's attentions, Levi made his way to his office at last, to see a small silver gift bag sitting in the middle of his desk. After hanging up his jacket and placing his bag down he made his way over to peek inside his heart threatening to jump out of his chest, eager to see what Eren had chosen to gift him despite the possibility of disappointment. On the top there was a note:

_Levi_

_I noticed yesterday you were drinking Earl Grey, people normally only drink that stuff black like you if they really love tea, so i thought you might like this._

_I look forward to seeing you again._

_From Eren._

Levi reached inside the bag and pulled out a small selection box of luxury teas. He was stunned, Levi practically had a tea fetish, and to think that Eren had picked up on such a small clue to his preferences really impressed Levi. He was making it so difficult to stay detached and they had only been speaking for a day!

 

Lunch came quickly, Levi had a lot of work to catch up on after spending half of his afternoon yesterday cleaning. He gathered his things and decided to take down some of the tea that Eren had bought for him. This time when he walked into the cafeteria Eren was already there seated at a table looking through his phone. He had not touched his food, opting instead to wait for Levi to arrive. This caused nerves to writhe through Levi's body. He couldn't use the chair, or his side of the table until he knew it was clean, which meant cluing Eren in to some of his peculiarities sooner than he would have liked.

Levi braced himself and made his way over to the table trying to appearing more confident than he actually was. He dared not put his things onto the table until it was adequately sanitised, so proceeded to wipe down the table without saying a word to Eren. To his credit Eren didn't comment, just let Levi get on with it. Once satisfied he finally met Eren's gaze.

"Hey." Eren smiled, putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Thanks for the tea, I'm just going to make a cup now, would you like one?" Levi questioned in response.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm more of a coffee person thanks." Eren admitted, chest puffing out with pride at the Omegas praise for the gift that he had chosen. Levi tipped his head in acknowledgment and made his way over to the hot water. While there he took the opportunity to relax himself. He was so thankful that Eren had not commented on his cleaning, he honestly didn't know what he would have said, had Eren scoffed at his actions.

Once back at the table Levi got the two books he had chosen out of his bag and slid them across the table to Eren.

"Wow you remembered!" Eren enthused, grabbing the books and reading through the blurb.

"One of my favourite series, more thriller than horror but it has it's moments." Levi shrugged, downplaying his sudden need for Eren's approval.

"I'm sure i'll love them just as much as you do." Eren beamed.

The pair began to eat there respective lunches in relative silence until Levi noticed Eren's scent, detecting an air of nervousness, his normally fresh scent dulling somewhat. From the look on his face there was something he wanted to say and he was trying to work up the courage.

"You look constipated, spit it out brat I can tell there's something you want to say." Levi insisted.

"Oh sorry. It's nothing really... i just.. I wanted to..." Levi stiffened at Eren's words, thinking the worst. "I wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to go to dinner after work?" Eren rushed.

"I've got a shit load of work to do brat, maybe some other time." Levi answered berating himself internally. He'd denied Eren's request quickly out of fear, without giving himself a chance to think it over. In retrospect it was probably for the best, in a more intimate setting, Eren could be compelled to touch Levi, and as much as the idea of that appealed to Levi in theory, he knew he would likely recoil.

Seeing the dejected look on the Alpha's face Levi regretted his harshness, so he quickly added "I'm free most days for lunch though, if you want to make this a regular thing."

"That sounds great." Eren agreed his features instantly brightening. "I'm sorry i'm probably getting ahead of myself. It's just... I really really like you, and you smell amazing." he admitted and much to his own amazement, Levi actually let out a small chuckle at Eren's candor.

"Yeah I like you too dumb ass. Let's just stick to lunch for now though eh." With that, the tension seemed to ease out of the conversation once more, at least on Eren's part. The majority of the rest of their lunch together was spent with Levi listening to Eren, which suited Levi just fine, he could listen to the Alpha speak for hours, his voice drawing him in and comforting him.

After finishing they both stood up to leave together. Finding themselves alone in front of the lifts Eren seized the opportunity.

"Levi, would you mind if i scented you? I won't touch you if you don't want me to." This took Levi aback, he was not expecting such boldness after Eren's previous display of nerves when it came to asking him to dinner. He contemplated the idea. Unlike Mike he had at least asked permission instead of just going in for the kill. Eren had even stated that he wouldn't touch him. Although the idea filled him with dread Levi found he really wanted this, he wanted to make the Alpha happy, even if it made him uncomfortable.

"...Okay, just... no touching." and with that Eren slowly leaned in and Levi turned his head away giving him better access, scrunching his eyes closed and trying his best to hide his agitation so that it would not affect Eren's experience.

_What if he doesn't like the way i smell? What if he reneges on our agreement and tries to touch me? What if i pull away and he thinks I'm rejecting him?_

And then he felt it, Eren's breath tickling the skin on his neck as he gave short pants. It felt so intimate, standing there alone in the foyer with Eren bent low, his eyes closed as he took in the an essence that was solely Levi's.

A low croon erupted from the Alpha. The sound crashed over Levi and made him feel euphoric. Before he even knew what he was doing Levi turned his head back towards Eren and began to scent him in return. He smelled divine, not only did he smell like the ocean but Levi could also now smell the hint something else, almost like Mango. Like a Caribbean island surrounded by the ocean, waves lapping at the sand. He wanted to stay here forever and bask in the Alpha standing in front of him. Eren made him feel safe, cherished and alive. Emotions that were sorely lacking in Levi's life.

The croon stopped as suddenly as it started. Eren was the first to pull back with Levi very nearly following him in a trance.

"Wow. You smell even better up close." Eren sighed in contentment, as though he had just been granted the best favour in the universe. Levi shook himself and cleared his throat, finally coming back to his senses at Eren's words. How could he lose control like that?

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself." Levi said coolly, despite the inner storm he could feel brewing. He just had to keep it together long enough to get upstairs. His mask was crumbling around him.

The ride in the lift to Eren's floor was thankfully a short one, with Eren grinning the whole way and Levi trying to hide his trembling.

"See you tomorrow." Eren waved excitedly, as he left the confines of the lift none the wiser to his companion's crisis. As soon as the doors closed, Levi slumped back against the wall breathing erratically, trying so hard to not let his distress permeate the metal box he was trapped inside. Just a bit longer.

The lift opened on his floor after what seemed like hours and he rushed straight to the bathroom, his compulsions gnawing at his bones like a rabid animal. He tried desperately to calm himself with the ritualistic behaviour of washing his hands. Dread was sweeping through him, too many thoughts vying for attention in his mind. Shame and guilt being at the fore front. He felt ashamed for his reaction and guilty for giving in to his desire as easily as he did. Levi hadn't meant to scent Eren back, but when he did, the Omega had wanted to touch there necks together and bathe in their combined pheromones.

His phone buzzed to indicate 5 minutes had passed but still Levi didn't stop. Not until his hands were red and angry did he snap himself out of his reverie. His breathing slowly coming back to normal as Hange's words echoed through his head like a mantra: " _It's okay to give into your instincts every once in a while_."

There was no reason for the shame and guilt, not really. It had felt so right, to be so close to Eren, reveling in each other as they had, it was natural, and despite the instincts telling him to mark the Alpha and be marked in return he had resisted. He hadn't done anything wrong.

 _Christ get a hold of yourself, you're a grown fucking man. You're allowed to like the way Eren makes you feel. No one is going to judge you for acting like a human being for a change. Fuck, that croon though._ Levi reflected.

The Omega had felt all of his tension seep away on the wind while Eren had been making that noise for him. Just remembering the noise calmed him more. Eren must have sensed his unrest and was trying to sooth him. He stood there for a few more minutes, head hung over the sink, using the memory of his Alpha's croon, until he felt ready to face the rest of the day.

There it was again, **his**. Eren did't belong to him, just as he didn't belong to Eren. Not yet anyway. It was a possibility though, however abstract the concept seemed at present, Levi was filled with both dread and elation at the idea.

Ten minutes later he exited the bathroom in a much better state than he had entered, feeling stupid for his reaction. This is often how he was left feeling after freeing himself from the claws of his OCD and anxiety. He knew that the thoughts that went through his mind were irrational, but no matter how much he chastised himself he could not get them under control and process them with a clear head until he gave in to his compulsion.

 

Just before five Levi was alerted to an email from Erwin. He had asked Levi to come to his office once finished with his current task. Grumbling he sullenly made his way up to the top floor where Erwin resided, enjoying the idea that teasing the blonde colossus could only improve his mood further, despite almost being finished for the day.

"You wanted to see me, oh Supreme Commander?" he drawled as he entered the large office. Erwin was seated behind a large wooden desk, surrounded by paperwork. Levi took a seat on one of the imposing chairs located on the other side of the desk. He then proceeded to throw one leg over the other and rest one arm on the backrest, trying to seem as though he hadn't a care in the world.

"Continue sassing me and your paycheck might accidentally get lost at the end of the month." Erwin jested.

"Tch, what's so urgent that instead of just telling me in an email you had to drag me all the way up here."

"I wanted to invite you over on Saturday for drinks. And i didn't ask you in an email because i like to piss you off."Levi glared menacingly at Erwin's words, but the larger Alpha knew there was no malice behind it.

"As much as I like being the third wheel in yours and Armin's relationship, i'll pass."

"A few other's will be there. It's not good for you to be cooped up alone all weekend." Erwin commented with his fingers steepled below his chin, signalling that he was ready for a fight on this one.

"If it get's you off my case for another month fine, i'll come, but don't expect me to socialise, I'm only going to be there for your wine collection." Levi capitulated. They had long ago come to an agreement that as long as Levi attended one social meeting a month, Erwin wouldn't pester him to attend anymore. Erwin had already remarked that the bonding party had not counted so Levi was still expected to attend a gathering this month.

"I'll make sure to get more in especially for you." Erwin laughed, leaning back more comfortably in his own chair, pleased that he hadn't needed to force Levi to agree no doubt. "How have you been anyway? I hear from Armin there's an Alpha on your tail?" he continued.

"Is nothing sacred between Omegas." Levi sighed, he'd known all along that Armin wouldn't hesitate to tell his mate about the situation.

"I think it's great, you haven't had anyone since Mike."

"Don't remind me." Levi snapped not willing to go any deeper into the topic.

"I worry about you sometimes Levi. I know you think that now I have my mate I don't need you in my life but that's not true, there will always be a place for you if you want it." Erwin admitted. He should have known better than to think Erwin didn't know how he was really feeling. They had been friends for almost 15 years, but the knowledge that he had made his friend worry felt like a punch to the gut.

"Shit, don't get all soppy on me, save the feelings for Armin." the Omega replied, trying to side step the sentiment.

"Speaking of Mike actually, he's going to be there on Saturday." Erwin informed him and Levi paled at this revelation. He had been fastidiously avoiding Mike since there failed courtship. He didn't want to clue Erwin into how much he disliked spending time around him however. Now as he had already agreed to attend on Saturday, there was no way out of it, not without making things obvious.

"How's he been?" Levi asked trying to distract Erwin from his discontent.

"He's just been made redundant actually, poor man. I'm thinking of offering him a position here as my PA or something, Lord knows i could use the help." he sighed, gesturing to the swamp of paperwork lining his desk.

Just fucking great, that's exactly what i need. Levi thought. At least they would be separated by 3 floors if ever they were in the building together. He didn't expect Mike to try and jump him in the lift or anything, far from it, the man wasn't an animal. He just didn't want to be confronted with a reminder of his failures. At least he would only be here for a few more weeks until the accounting rush was over.

"Whatever you think is right, you know I've never been one to question your thinking." Levi shrugged, not willing to put across his opinion of the situation.

"You wouldn't find it awkward?" Erwin questioned.

"Why should I?" Levi deluded "It was a long time ago and it's not like we were ever really that serious." He and Mike had barely lasted 2 months. Mike had cornered him at one of Erwin's gatherings. Erwin essentially lived in his own mansion after university, given to him by his father, so he would always invite people over to fill some of the empty rooms. Mike had confessed his attraction to Levi in one of those rooms and Levi had agreed to give it a go, but things had all gone downhill from there.

"So who else is coming?" Levi questioned trying to steer the conversation away from Mike for the second time.

"Erd, Gunther, Nile and Marie, Moblit and his new Beta and a few of Armin's friends."

"Shit Erwin, do you want to invite the whole office while your at it?"

As the conversation began to wane, they were interrupted by the shrill cry of Erwin's phone. "No rest for the wicked." Erwin sighed as Levi stood to leave. "I'll see you Saturday, swing by about 5."

With that Levi took his leave, dreading the thought of Saturday. He made a mental note to speak to Hange on Friday at his next appointment, to see if she had any tips on how he could get through the evening without mauling anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. More than Doctor and Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi visits with Hange, to discuss the weeks events and get some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, sorry for the teaser before the party.

The next two days passed with relative ease. Levi met up with Eren for lunch on each day and the conversations had been effortless, which was bizarre for Levi, as ordinarily social interaction drained him. After spending lunch in the brunette Alpha's company however, he felt positively energized. Also much to Levi's relief Eren made no move to scent him again, seemingly satisfied just being in the Omega's presence.

On Friday, Levi had to leave early to attend his appointment with Hange. He had made sure to tell Eren at lunch the previous day that he wouldn't be in attendance the following day, falsifying the reason, stating that he had to take his car in for an MOT. The poor thing seemed utterly disillusioned, but perked straight up when Levi agreed to continue with there lunchtime escapades the following week.

 

"Levi you're looking well. Don't tell me you've actually been sleeping?" Hange must have been reflecting on the lack of dark circles that had not adorned Levi's eyes for some time now. In truth he had been sleeping better than he had in years.

Flopping himself down on the bright red leather couch placed opposite the pony-tailed Beta, he opted to be truthful with her. "Been sleeping a good 6 hours every night this week. I don't know what the fuck to do with this much energy." he admitted. Levi had never been a good sleeper, going to bed late and waking up early, spending most of the night tossing and turning fitfully. He often found it hard to shut down his brain and would spend hours awake thinking through every stupid thing he had ever done in his life.

"Wow that is weird for you. Any idea what's got you so relaxed?" she questioned. Sensing his distaste at answering sincerely she added "Oh come on grumpy pants, you can tell your old pal Hange, patient confidentiality and all that. I won't tell anyone that you're not as much of a sourpuss as they all think." She certainly wasn't your conventional therapist with the way she spoke to him, but she was the best Levi had spent time with none the less, and he had certainly gone through a few. He found he enjoyed her humour, as much as it irritated him at times. She always spoke so openly, not trying to sugar coat things. Even her office was unusual. All of the others that Levi had visited over the years had been stuffy and very beige, with little or no personality. Hange's on the other hand was airy and colourful, abstract art adorning the walls and little trinkets littering the shelves. She not only had textbooks adorning her bookcase but novels too, as varied as Levi's own tastes, which is what had drawn him to her the first time he had a session the kooky Beta.

"Shit woman, calm down...I found bright eyes, as you so eloquently called him." With that statement, Hange's eyes positively glowed with interest.

"And? Come on, don't leave me hanging, what's been happening between you two?" Levi braced himself and began telling her all about there meeting at Survey News and there lunch time agreement, only being interrupted when he confessed to letting Eren scent him and vice versa.

"Holy shit Levi, that's great!" Hange cheered scribbling words manically on the notes in her lap.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself, I freaked the fuck out big time afterwards. Spent 20 minutes locked in the bathroom washing the skin of my fucking hands." Levi revealed. He was not proud of his reaction, but he was hoping that by admitting to it, Hange could help him in some way.

"Oh pish, don't worry about that, focus on the good things. How many times did Mike try and scent you? And you pulled away pretty much every time." she beamed, shifting forward in her chair with renewed interest.

"Don't remind me." Levi grumbled.

"But with Eren you let him do it, why do you think that was?"

"...I think probably because he asked permission. He didn't just stick his nose straight in my face, I had time to prepare myself. Shit the brat even said he wouldn't touch me, like he could read my mind that i was shitting my pants at the idea." Levi confessed knowing that Hange wouldn't judge him for his honesty.

"He sounds like a really good match for you Levi. You might not be ready for a dinner date, but maybe coffee? Something to move things up to the next level, a little bit more intimate but not overly so." Hange was looking at Levi so gleefully as she spoke, it made him feel uncomfortable, almost like there was more to there relationship than just doctor and patient in her eyes. He had certainly been thinking of Hange as more than a therapist for a while now, as sad as that sounded.

"The kid did say he liked coffee..." Levi mused. He could do that couldn't he? There was a coffee shop down the road from Survey News that Levi sometimes frequented, they were cleaner than most and not one of those disgusting chains that he so despised, opting instead to give his money to the privately owned establishments. Perhaps he could take Eren there.

"Maybe you can suggest going out for lunch one day next week. I think if you had more control over the situation, like where you were going, it would make you feel more at ease, and if he starts getting all touchy feely, just put your foot down and say you're not comfortable with that yet." Hange advised vibrating in her seat with excitement at the prospect.

"Yet... What if I'm never ready?" As much as Levi would like to believe that things were going well with Eren, he couldn't stop the doubt coursing through him. Eren was only human, and if he liked Levi as much as he let on, then it would only be a matter of time before he expected more right?

"Look at it this way, do you want to be ready?" she questioned.

"..."

"I'm not saying you should go straight in and let him rut you into the mattress, maybe just holding hands, scent marking or heavens forbid, kissing. Do you want those things with Eren?" Levi knew he was in no way ready to contemplate the idea of sex with the Alpha, far too anxious at the thought of losing control, as his instincts would no doubt take the reigns when the time came. But he couldn't deny he wanted to be closer to him, physically as well as emotionally, to an extent.

"Yes" Levi admitted succinctly after mulling it over.

"Then it'll happen. It might just take time, and if he isn't willing to wait around for it, then he wasn't worth it in the first place." Hange reassured. "I have an idea actually. Maybe instead of waiting for him to make the first move, you do it, that way, same as before, you're the one in control." This idea did appeal to Levi, he was hardly the blushing little Omega, granted he wasn't well versed in the art of seduction, but it wasn't embarrassment that held him back, it was fear. Even though he knew his fears were irrational they were still hard to ignore.

"I'll think about it." he answered.

"That's all that I ask." Hange beamed. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss, we still have ten minutes?"

"Actually yeah, Erwin's having a get together tomorrow evening-" he was going to go on and ask Hange for her advice about how not to commit murder while in attendance, but he was interrupted by her stammering.

"Wait.. Oh god... How did I not piece it together. Erwin wouldn't by any chance know a guy named Moblit would he?" she questioned.

"Yeah they went to Uni together, why?" Levi had a bad feeling about this.

"Oh wow, i can't believe i never realised that his Erwin was your Erwin-"

"Shit Hange, don't tell me you're the Beta Moblit has been fawning over for the past month!" he asked incredulously. This could not be happening, he was not about to go to a party with his therapist.

"Guilty." she admitted sheepishly, seeing that Levi was in no way as excited at the idea as she was.

"Fuck Hange, how could you not realise! Erwin isn't exactly a common name." he growled dropping his head to palm his face. The prospect of Saturday becoming more and more unpleasant. "You can't say a fucking word. When outside this room I don't know you, and you sure as hell don't know me." he insisted as he raised his head back up to glare at her. Even after admitting to himself that he thought of her as more than a friend, he didn't want to clue everyone in to the fact that he needed a therapist. Though he couldn't deny the fact that their relationship had slowly morphed into something akin to friendship, without either party being consciously aware of the shift.

"Aye aye Captain, that i can do. Besides this'll be fun, i get to observe you in your natural habitat." she grinned.

"You're really fucking weird you know that." Levi scowled. He couldn't bring himself to berate her further on the subject. Sure it would be awkward having her there, but Levi could not deny he rather enjoyed her company.

"So I've been told, but Moblit seems to like it." she giggled.

 

Levi certainly had a lot to think about after his session with Hange. He knew that if he went home now he would just spend the remainder of the day cleaning his house from top to bottom, so instead he decided to go to the gym to work out some of his pent up energy. Luckily he always kept a gym bag in the boot of his car with fresh workout clothes, for just such an occasion.

Upon making his way to the gym and meticulously cleaning all of his chosen equipment, (far too many other people had likely dripped sweat onto said equipment) he began his reps with headphones firmly placed in his ears, deterring any of the cocky testosterone fueled Alphas from thinking it would be a good idea to talk to him. He often got curious glances when he went to the gym, which is part of the reason why had chosen such a small venue, so as not to be exposed to too many other patrons. That was not to say he was the only Omega in attendance, but he was certainly one of the select few with clearly defined muscles, opting for weight training and high impact cardio, as opposed to yoga and a quick jaunt on the cross trainer while chatting in a groups.

 _Who the fuck wears make up to the gym,_ Levi scoffed to himself, as he eyed a male Omega who sashayed past him with eye liner and blush adorning his features. _News flash, if that shit doesn't sweat off you're doing it wrong._

Half way through his reps the music paused on his phone and a small ding sounded in his ear, alerting him to a message.

 **Message Received - 15:45**  
**From Armin** \- Hey Levi, i kind of stole your number, hope you don't mind. Erwin told me you're coming tomorrow, just wanted to let you know Eren will be there too! So wear something nice! X

_Shit, fuck, Eren and Mike in the same room?_

Having two Alphas in the same room as a potential mate was sometimes a volatile situation, with both parties vying for the Omegas attention things could get ugly. Even though Mike had chosen to walk away it did't change the fact that they were still a match, that fact wouldn't change unless Mike had bonded with someone else, or until Levi did. Levi hoped that Mike and Eren were better than that. They had to be or Erwin wouldn't of let this situation occur, the man wasn't an idiot. Unless Erwin didn't know that Eren was the potential mate Armin had mentioned. That or he didn't know that Eren was one of the people Armin had invited.

The idea of the gathering the following day was becoming more unsavoury by the minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note I've got no problem with yoga and using the gym as a social meeting place, but Levi sure does!
> 
> Next Chapter may take a few days, I'm not sure. I've already got it written up but there's so much going on, I want to make sure it flows well and I don't miss anything.


	5. Honey and the Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party! It's a long one and I hope it lives up to your expectations.

 

 

Saturday evening seemed to creep around a lot faster than Levi was prepared for. He had spent most of his morning and early afternoon cleaning, in an effort to keep his compulsions at bay during the party by getting it out of his system now. The house was by no means dirty to begin with, but still he found something to clean.

With time to kill Levi decided to treat himself to some new clothes for the occasion. Not that he was taking a certain blonde Omegas advice to dress to impress or anything. He drove to the nearest array of shops and began his quest. He wasn't particularly fond of going shopping, especially on a busy Saturday afternoon, he normally chose to conduct his business online in the comfort of his own living room. He ended up purchasing some new dark wash skinny jeans and a navy blue shirt, that was wickedly tight, which just so happened to be Eren's favourite colour if Armin's text this morning was to be believed.

_Christ on a bicycle, when did I become texting buddies with the little blue eyed mastermind._

After putting his new purchases through a quick wash, (Lord knows who had tried them on previously, they could have been dying of Ebola for all he knew) and preening himself for the umpteenth, it was finally time to head off if he wanted to arrive at Erwin's at a reasonable time. The house was a good 40 minute drive through winding country roads. Normally Levi found the drive relaxing, his mind meandering peacefully with the tarmac in front of him, but today was not a normal occasion. All too quickly he was making his way up the long graveled drive to Erwin's veritable mansion, he supposed it was also Armin's mansion now.

The house itself was located on 15 acres of land, which was no doubt cared for by an array of gardeners as it looked immaculate. Even though Spring had only just made itself known, not a blade of grass looked out of place. From the outside, the house itself looked like a traditional country manor, with a thatched roof to boot. But inside it was anything but, with all the modern amenities and only a dusting of traditional features, such as the wood stove in the kitchen and the barn next to the main house, which had since been turned into a garage, housing Erwin's collection of luxury cars. Erwin wasn't one to flaunt his wealth, but cars were his one indulgence.

Levi slowly made his way up the few stone steps to the imposing front door and knocked forcefully, eager to get this night over with. He was greeted by Erwin's large frame which engulfed the entryway.

"Glad you could make it Levi." he smiled, standing aside to allow him entrance.

"Tch, as if i ever really had a choice." Levi huffed as he made his way into the house. Erwin lead him through to one of the reception rooms and it seemed as if he was the last to arrive. Most were too wrapped up in there own conversations to pay much mind to his arrival, except Mike and Eren that was, who both looked up expectantly as they caught his scent. Much to his dismay, Levi noted that there was no one accompanying Mike, pointing to the fact that as much as he had hoped for it, Mike had not bonded to anyone else in there time apart, unless perhaps they were at home with a pup? But he was kidding himself, he knew for a fact that Mike had not found anyone else as there scents were just as potent as ever to each other. Although Levi did seem to find himself more partial to Eren's, whether that was a mental or physical reaction he didn't know, or care.

Letting Erwin get back to his other guests Levi decided to make his way over to the drinks cabinet and poured himself a glass of the most expensive looking red wine he could find. He then decided to make a beeline for Armin, who was currently sitting next to a female Alpha with sharp features and jet black hair. As much as he wanted to head straight over to Eren he was much to close to Mike, so he opted to wait until Eren came to him.

"Levi. Looking good." Armin remarked as he caught site of his approach. Armin himself was dressed smartly in a pink shirt and a cardigan, with his hair tied loosely in a ponytail behind him. On anyone else the ensemble would have looked ridiculous, but it seemed to suit the little Omega down to the ground.

"Not a word Blondie. Who's your friend anyway?" Levi responded eyeing the woman seated to Armin's left on the large sofa they occupied, as he himself took the seat to Armin's right.

"This is Mikasa, she's Eren's adopted sister." With Armin's words Mikasa merely nodded her head in acknowledgement, an Alpha of few words it seemed. Levi hadn't known Eren had a sister, but then he supposed they really hadn't known each other long at all, not even a week. "Speaking of Eren, seems he wasn't able to resist you for long." Armin giggled flicking his eyes to the approaching brunette.

Levi let his eyes wander over and wanted to drool at the site of Eren, the air around him no doubt thickening with his own desire and if he wasn't mistaken he was almost certain he could detect the same scent radiating from the Alpha. He had only awarded himself a cursory glance on his entrance to the room but now that Eren was standing in front of him, he could truly appreciate the site. He was wearing a simple long sleeved v-neck that fit him like a second skin, it was dark green in colour making his eyes glow, and the few buttons adorning the v were undone, so that his collar bones peaked out shyly. Levi didn't even register what he was wearing on his lower half, his attention fixed on those tanned collar bones. He wondered what it would feel like to sink his teeth into them.

Eren opened his mouth to speak but was cut to the chase by the Alpha Mikasa. "So you must be the Omega my brother has been gushing about if the stupid look on his face is anything to go by." She said flatly. With her words Levi tore his gaze away from Eren, shocked at his own thoughts. He had only allowed himself to study the Alphas features briefly while they were together at Survey News, but as he indulged himself in the more personal setting of Erwin's reception room, Levi concluded that he had never been as physically attracted to someone as he was to Eren at that moment.

"Mikasa, fuck, talk about embarrassing me." Eren groaned, as he flopped himself down on the armchair to Levi's side, the words he had been about to say forgotten.

"Gushing eh?" Levi quipped, enjoying Eren's blush at his words.

"He's pretty much forgotten how to talk about anything else it seems. " Armin added.

"Armin not you too! What is it, gang up on Eren day?" Eren whined.

"Well, you do make it easy." Mikasa jested, trying to hide her smirk with the red scarf that was wrapped tightly around the pale skin of her neck.

The conversation between the three friends flowed freely as they joked and laughed at each other. Although Levi didn't join in much he still found himself enjoying the situation enough to stick around. Taking pleasure in the glimpse of yet another side of the green eyed Alpha that had occupied so many of his thoughts of late. As it turned out Eren and Mikasa lived together with another Alpha named Jean, in a house share not far from Survey News. Armin had once lived with them as well but had obviously since abandoned there company, opting to move in with his mate, as was the norm. After bonding, it was almost painful to be apart for any great length of time at first, or so Levi had heard.

Eventually more of Armin's invited friends drifted over to join in on the fun. There was a Beta couple named Connie and Sasha, the latter of which didn't stop eating through the whole affair. Bertholdt, who was the biggest Beta Levi had ever seen in his life, he was pretty sure if they stood side by side, he wouldn't even come up to the giants nipples. Bertholdt's mate, an Alpha named Reiner. Jean, who Eren insisted was descended from a horse. Ymir, another female Alpha and finally Christa, the little Omega that Ymir was currently courting.

With all the new additions to the conversation it quickly became a bit too much for Levi, so he decided to slip away quietly and get himself some more wine.

"I've never seen you look so at ease Levi, that kid's really done a number on you." Came a voice behind him.

"Shitting hell eyebrows, don't sneak up on me like that." Levi chided mopping up the drops of wine that had escaped the confines of his glass.

"I see your enjoying Armin's company too." Erwin observed, gazing lovingly at said mate.

"The little twerp grows on you like a fungus." Levi remarked. Erwin let out a loud bark of laughter, unable to hide his amusement. It was true, somehow Armin was becoming someone who Levi didn't feel the need to avoid. Instead he found himself taking solace in his presence, even if from a distance. If Levi were a normal Omega, no one would have batted an eye if he and Armin were sitting flush against each other, but Levi was not a normal Omega and doubted he ever would be. Christa on the other hand was firmly placed in Ymir's lap throughout most of the evening, seeking comfort in her potential mate rather than her kindred. Omega's generally loved to be touched by their own kind. They felt safe enough to give in to the need for bodily contact, without it being misconstrued as sexual in any way.

"Well he certainly seems quite taken with you. Says he likes having another male Omega to talk to, but he wishes you'd let him cuddle the shit out of you... His words not mine." Erwin laughed again when he saw the look of dismay on Levi's face. He didn't think he'd ever heard Erwin use such a harsh swear word, Levi on the other hand tended to cuss more than enough for the both of them.

"Christ you really picked a feisty one there Erwin." Levi replied once the shock had worn off.

"That's part of the reason why I picked him." Erwin beamed as they drifted over to where Hange and Moblit were speaking to Erd and Gunther. Erwin had found many potential mates over the years, being the social butterfly that he was. Not once did Erwin try to court any of the Omegas that threw themselves at him though, opting instead to devote his time to becoming a worthy successor to his father's empire, until Armin came along.

The little Omega had started to work for Survey News while still finishing University, eventually working his way up to assistant editor when he graduated. However the two never wound up in the same room, until the annual Halloween party last year. Not surprisingly Armin was the first to make a move, and to this day Levi had no idea what words were exchanged between them that night, but whatever they were, the next day Erwin confided to Levi that in that moment he knew he had found the one he would spend the rest of his life with.

"I don't think you've met, this is Hange Zoe." Erwin introduced as they finally arrived at there destination. Hange and Levi awkwardly exchanged greetings and Hange quickly launched into an animated conversation with Moblit about some recent studies that she had found to be interesting, no doubt doing this to try and take the focus off Levi. Once again Levi chose to stay mostly silent as the conversation swept around him, but Hange did at least try to feign interest in Levi's life, alluding to the fact that she already knew so much, perhaps more so than even Erwin at this point.

The night drew on and Levi slowly started to feel the buzz of the alcohol he had been consuming. He had never been one to get blind drunk, not keen on the idea of losing control of his faculties, but was certainly partial to slight inebriation. It was pretty much a given that most people would be spending the night in one of Erwin's many guest rooms or passed out on a sofa, so he didn't have to worry about staying sober enough to drive.

He had so far managed to avoid Mike in conversation, but it seemed the mustached Alpha was becoming bolder as the drinks slipped down. He had started gazing over to Levi almost longingly from the other side of the room as Nile and Marie chatted in his ear about one of there three children no doubt. It was making Levi uncomfortable and he theorised that it would only be a matter of time before Mike felt bold enough to come over and talk to him. Trying to avoid the situation before it occurred, Levi decided to slip away yet again, and head outside to clear some of the alcohol from his mind.

The night was brisk, with the stars blinking through the clouds. It always took Levi's breath away when he saw the stars out here, with so little artificial light hindering there glow. Out here, it was blindingly obvious how insignificant there own little star was in the enormity of the universe. Levi had loved learning about the universe at school, the sciences being his favourite subject, he often mused that if he could of faced it, he would of loved to have gone to University to study Astrophysics. Despite being an absolute terror, Levi coasted through school, grasping any new knowledge thrust in front of him swiftly and with ease, which tended to make his teachers ignore his behaviour to an extent. However by the time he finished his A-Levels at 18 his world all but fell apart and university was the last thing on his mind.

Levi was ripped from his reverie when he caught the scent of an approaching figure, the very one he had been trying to avoid.

"What do you want Mike?" he questioned, not even bothering to turn around, he would know that smell anywhere.

"It's good to see you again too." Mike chuckled, choosing to ignore the venom in Levi's words.

"Cut the bullshit, we both know this is awkward as fuck." With this Levi finally turned to look at Mike, who was a lot closer to him than he would have liked. He was determined not to show weakness to the larger Alpha and resolutely stared him down, his silver eyes trying there best to bore a hole into Mike's murky blue ones.

"I just wanted to talk that's all. I still think about you sometimes you know." Levi stayed silent at Mike's words, this was a conversation he really didn't want to be a part of. "Was it all a lie to you?" Mike questioned, a look of hurt ghosting his features, at Levi's apparent stoicism.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Levi snapped. Was Mike trying to imply that the whole time Levi had merely been leading him on. Levi knew now that they really weren't a good match for each other, as much as Mike thought otherwise, but at the time he honestly thought he could be happy with Mike.

"If it wasn't, then why did you keep pushing me away?" he said angrily. If it weren't for the alcohol Levi could smell on Mike's breath he doubted he would have been so bold.

"I don't want to get into this Mike. It's over now, so what the fuck does it matter." Feeling uneasy with the situation Levi made a move to brush past Mike and head back inside but Mike grabbed his arm with more force than he was prepared for, and Levi just froze.

"Please Levi, just let me taste you, just once, then if you really don't want me i'll back off." Mike whispered as he began leaning into Levi's neck, tightening his hold on his arm.

Before Levi knew what he was doing a yelp of distress had made it's way out of the Omegas mouth, in an unconscious effort to appeal to the Alpha not to hurt him further.

Mike suddenly realised what he was doing and instantly let go of Levi, stumbling backwards as the stench of Omega distress drifted through the night. "Fuck Levi, I'm so sorry... I'm drunk... I didn't think... You just smell so nice... and -" his next words were cut short as a murderous growl rumbled from the now open back door. It wasn't a loud growl but the menace in it almost sent Levi to the ground, his eyes dropping to the floor in submission. He never submitted, but this growl wasn't like any he had heard before. And the scent being emitted was cloying, only adding to the other Alpha's dominance.

Mike instantly knew he was beat, just from the scent alone and bared his throat to the stronger Alpha.

"What the fuck are you doing to my Omega?" Levi sighed in relief, it was Eren, at least he though it was. But his voice was much deeper and laced with rage, as the growl continued to rumble in his chest. Levi could never have expected this much dominance from the green eyed Alpha brat, who always seemed to be smiling.

"We were just talking." Mike paled. Levi slowly let his eyes rise from the speck of dirt he had been fixating on to look up at Eren. He must have sensed the sheer anxiety that Levi's face and scent were betraying, as Eren's features softened and he made a move closer to the Omega. His arm reaching forward to brush the hair from Levi's eyes, but Levi flinched away before he could complete his task.

"Looks like I'm not the only one you pull away from." Mike mumbled, forgetting his place and eyeing the exchange between the other two men. Levi looked back at the ground in shame as Eren's hand dropped back to his side, a look of hurt and confusion on his beautiful face.

_Eren knows. He knows that I'm defective, that i'm worthless. I lost control, i pulled away like I always fucking do, stupid, stupid, stupid. I hurt him._

Levi began to breath in short pants as his anxiety and self doubts ripped through him like razors.

"Levi... I -"

"Don't Eren, I'm not your Omega so just don't." he panted gripping at his chest at the realisation that he'd ruined everything. Instead of waiting for Eren to carve out his heart, he opted instead to do it himself. "Just leave me the fuck alone, both of you" He growled.

He didn't give either a chance to reply to his words as he pushed past the two Alphas and stumbled back in the house. He needed to be alone, and he couldn't drive yet to go home he'd end up crashing his car. He lurched through the house, trying to find his way to one of the multitude of bathrooms spread through the house.

Once safely in the confines of one of the guest bathrooms upstairs Levi let out all the emotions he had been holding in and screamed at his own reflection in the mirror, hoping that he was far enough away from the other party goers for the noise to go unnoticed.

"Fuck, i need to wash my hands, i just need to wash my hands." He muttered to himself. He set the alarm on his phone as he so often did, and tried to wash his guilt and anxiety down the drain with the scalding hot water. Even though it hadn't even been a week he was hideously attached to Eren, he had given his tedious little life purpose. But now that purpose was gone.

"It's not enough, they're not clean." His alarm had buzzed but he needed more, he needed to be in control.

Levi started rooting through the cupboard under the sink, not entirely sure what he was looking for until he found it, bleach. He yanked the lid off and proceeded to pour the clear fluid on his hands, which were already raw and slightly blistered from the heat of the water. He hissed as the abrasions on his hands burned, bringing him somewhat back to his senses.

He replaced the bleach to where he had found it and slumped on the floor, with his back against the wall, cradling his injured hands and trying to calm his breathing again, until there was a knock at the door. He held his breath wishing that everyone would just leave him alone. They must have noticed that Levi hadn't locked himself in, too preoccupied at the time. The next moment the door was open and someone was rushing to Levi's side.

"Oh my god Levi, are you OK?"

"Armin?" The little blonde Omega's eyes were studying Levi's demeanor and without another word he simply pulled Levi into his arms, not giving him a chance to pull away and started purring into his ear. After initially stiffening at the uninvited contacted, all the muscles in Levi's body relaxed the instant Armin started comforting him, as only another Omega could.

Levi didn't know how long he stayed like that, wrapped up in Armin's soft arms, but Armin stayed silent save from his purring, as Levi slowly came back to his senses and finally pulled back, shyly connecting there hands instead. He wasn't ready to give up the contact he was starved for just yet.

"Thanks, i think i needed that. But if you tell anyone I will skin you alive." Levi mumbled looking at the floor. Armin burst out laughing in relief to hear that Levi was coming back to his usual self.

Once his laughter had subsided Armin asked "Don't worry, no one else has any idea something happened. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Levi hadn't even thought about the others at the party, but Eren would have been able to smell his distress a mile off.

"I get it, we all have a side of ourselves that we don't want others to see, even Eren. But sometimes we need to rely on other people to get us through." Armin soothed. This was news to Levi, he'd always thought the green eyed Alpha didn't have a care in the world, although even Levi had to admit that the rage Eren had displayed outside said otherwise. How could someone who smiled so damn much possibly have any demons weighing them down. "I know what you're thinking." Armin continued as if reading Levi's thoughts "How can anyone who grins like an idiot all day long have anything to hide, but he does. He just hides it behind a smile whereas you use a scowl."

"What can that perfect brat possibly have to be ashamed about?" Levi questioned.

"That's not for me to say, but maybe one day he'll let you in if you're willing to stick around long enough."

"I don't deserve him." Levi admitted getting swept away in the intimacy of there position.

"I think he thinks the same thing about you." Armin sighed, giving Levi's hands a gentle squeeze.Noticing Levi wince however, he let go and moved over to the cupboard under the sink, only to return with a first aid kit.

"Here, let me help you." Armin insisted and Levi merely nodded and let himself be taken care of by the adorable little Omega that had managed to worm his way in to Levi's affections.

After applying cream and bandaging some of the larger sores on Levi's calloused hands, Armin pulled Levi into another tight hug, before pulling back to be confronted by the dark haired Omega's scowl.

"Sorry i couldn't resist, I miss having a cuddle buddy."

"I thought that's what Erwin was for."

"Omega cuddles are way better, but don't tell him i said that." Armin laughed. "Anyway let's head back down shall we, people are probably wondering where we've disappeared to. Wouldn't want them thinking the dark and brooding Levi has been snuggling with another Omega now would we. " Levi flicked Armin's forehead for his teasing, but he couldn't deny his mood was much brighter now. He wished he could articulate his thanks to Armin but the words stayed locked in his throat.

Once they made it to the top of the stairs Armin held Levi back gently. It was surprising to Levi how comfortable he was being touched by the other Omega, but he didn't question it further, choosing instead to revel in the companionship.

"Eren's pretty broken up by the way, I think you should try and talk to him. He thinks he scared you and you don't want to see him anymore, but you and i both know that's not true right?"

_The little shit's doing it again, he's reading my mind, I'm sure of it._

Levi really didn't want to let Eren go, he had said some stupid things in the heat of the moment but hoped he hadn't ruined things before they'd even started.

Levi nodded and the pair separated with another chaste hug, Armin making his way back to Erwin's side no doubt while Levi followed his nose and headed to the kitchen where Eren was currently located. Without saying a word to anyone Levi strode over and grabbed Eren's arm, dragging him away from his sister and down the hall to a large study that was currently unoccupied.

"Levi, what are you-"

"Mouth closed brat, just let me speak, OK?" Eren nodded and Levi sucked in a breath to continue. He could do this. "I'm foul mouthed, I have a thing about dirt, I get weird sometimes when people try and touch me, I don't talk much and i'm just generally really fucking difficult.. but i like you... and if you're okay to over look all that, then i'm willing to give whatever this is another try." Eren just stood there mouth hanging open, stunned into silence. "This is where you're supposed to say something dumb ass." Levi grumbled.

"... Of course i want to." Eren stuttered "I was so worried I'd scared you away. Fuck Levi, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a while."

"Well that's settled then." Levi finished looking around awkwardly, not sure where to go from here, in truth he hadn't expected it to be so easy.

"So... does that mean we're dating now? Like officially." Eren questioned.

"Yes brat, we're dating, but don't get too ahead of yourself. I like to take things slow, as in glacier slow, so if you don't like that i suggest you get out now." Eren fervently shook his head at Levi's statement.

"I don't just want you for your body Levi... I just want to be with you." Eren whispered blushing profusely. Feeling emboldened by Eren's words Levi decided to take some of Hange's advice and make the first move.

"Hold out your wrist." Levi commanded.

"Uh...Why?" Eren questioned.

"Just do it brat, i'm not going to chop your arm off. Just trust me OK?" With Levi's reassurance Eren held out one of his wrists, hand palm up. He wanted to show Eren just how much he appreciated him.

Levi pulled his own sleeve up slightly, exposing the scent gland on his wrist and did the same to Eren, before tentatively touching their wrists together. At the first brush of contact, both men felt a jolt of electricity wash through them as there pheromones went into over drive, sensing the nearness of another soul that was so well matched to there own. Desire and contentment swirled around them as they slowly began to slide there wrist together, picking up as much of the other's essence as they could. Eren started to growl, but this was by no means a growl of rage like before, it was much softer, more sensual. He was aroused by their contact. Levi was too, he couldn't deny the slight hardening in his groin.

He wanted more. Taking tentative steps, Levi made his way closer to Eren as the Alpha eyed him hungrily but diligently let Levi take the lead. He gently separated there wrists and grasped Eren's hand, bringing it up to his neck. Eren knew what he wanted and started to gently caress Levi's neck with his wrist, marking him with a piece of himself as he himself was marked in return. Levi bathed in the Alpha's affections and found his eyes fluttering closed as he leaned himself into Eren's touch.

After what seemed like a life time but was in fact only seconds, Levi reluctantly pulled away, not willing to get ahead of himself and lose control.

Levi took a few moments to come back to his senses as Eren marked his own neck with the same wrist that had made Levi dizzy moments before, solidifyin there scent marking of each other. 

"I've never scent marked a potential mate before, that was.... intense." Eren sighed when he finished, as though he had just been granted the best favour in the world. Levi had to agree. Everything around him had melted away as he concentrated on the feeling of Eren's skin against his own.

"Yeah, that wasn't as gross as i thought it'd be." he replied. Levi had been prepared to put up with some discomfort if it meant making Eren happy, and was shocked to find he definitely enjoyed the experience.

"You mean you've never...? But i thought you and Mike...?" Eren questioned, no doubt assuming that Levi and Mike were ex-lovers.

"No brat we didn't fuck, glacier slow remember. He wasn't willing to wait so it ended." Levi confided.

"Well he was an idiot, i would wait forever for you." For the second time that night, Eren seemed to shock himself with his own words and blushed a deep pink. Which caused Levi to laugh, long and heartfelt, at the way the brunette Alpha seemed surprised and embarrassed by his own confession, as if someone had forced it from his mouth. Levi couldn't remember the last time that he'd laughed so freely.

"That's enough feels for one day, I've got a reputation to uphold. Come on Alpha, let's get back to the party." Levi said, a chuckle still lingering on his breath as he made to leave the room.

"Levi..." he turned just as he reached the doorway to face Eren once more. "Before we go back, what happened to your hands?" he asked, his attention drifting to the bandages that Armin had so artfully supplied him with.

"Another time Eren, let's just go and enjoy the rest of the night." One day he would tell Eren, but not today, he just wanted to enjoy the recent development to their relationship, without any more drama. Thankfully Eren seemed understanding to his plight and didn't mention it again.

When they made there way back to everyone else, who had since moved down to the games room and were playing some sort of drinking game, no one batted an eye at there reappearance and combined scent, save Armin who winked at his fellow Omega.

Glancing around Levi noticed that Mike was nowhere to be seen, he must have left after the incident outside, for which Levi was so grateful. He hadn't expected Mike to try and do what he did and found that he didn't want to be anywhere near him at present. That and he wasn't sure how Eren's Alpha would react, now that they smelled so much like each other.

Levi was content basking in the attention of his bright eyed Alpha, who had skulked off and returned to Levi with a glass of red wine. The pair secluded themselves from the rest of the group and spent the rest of the evening talking about everything and nothing at all.

 

Everything was winding down, people were slowly drifting off to the guest rooms, craving sleep as the sun began to make it's appearance on the horizon.

Levi let out a wide yawn as Eren was telling him about the time he had broken Jeans nose in secondary school. It's not that he was bored of the conversation, but the combination of wine and the serenity he felt in the presence of the Alpha was making him feel drowsy.

"Maybe we should get some rest." Eren remarked as he eyed the room. Save from Armin and Erwin who were nuzzling each other sweetly on the couch, they were the only ones who remained now.

Levi made a move to stand, but stumbled slightly, his intoxication worsening as his center of gravity shifted. Eren made a move to hold him but seemingly remembered Levi's penchant to pull away, so left the Omega to steady himself, despite the likelihood that his Alpha instincts were raging at him to care for and protect it's counterpart.

Even though he had consumed enough alcohol to knock Levi on his ass, Eren seemed barely affected, his larger build soaking up the poison effortlessly. He watched tentatively as Levi trudged up the stairs to the first floor, opting to walk behind him on the stairs, no doubt to make sure he didn't fall backwards.

Levi slowly made his way towards the room saved for his use only, with Eren still at his back. With his hand on the doorknob to steady himself he mumbled his goodbye.

"Well goodnight Eren, the room at the end should be free. I'll see you in the morning, or afternoon more likely." Eren was shifting uncomfortably as Levi opened the door and made to leave. He was stopped in his tracks however by Eren's words.

"Levi... look i promise i won't do anything... but... my Alpha's kinda going crazy at the moment, telling me not to leave you alone because you smell like me... and you've been drinking.... and i know you can take care of yourself... i know that but... can i sleep with you?" he confessed sheepishly. Levi knew he would likely regret the decision when he awoke, but he was so tired and the look on Eren's face was priceless. He looked so nervous and had a blush that went all the way down his neck to those delicious collar bones.

"Fine, but you're on the floor and I will kick your ass out if you snore." Levi agreed not willing to risk the temptation of sharing a bed, and with that Eren let out a long sigh in relief and his smile was back in full force.

The pair made there way into the room with Levi immediately striding over to the large antique wardrobe in the corner, his tiredness forgotten for a moment with a task at hand. He then pulled out an array of blankets and set about making a nest on the floor for Eren to sleep on, his Omega intent on caring for it's potential mate. Eren stood around awkwardly and just watched.

Once satisfied Levi fished some sleep clothes out of the same wardrobe. He tended to keep some of his own items here for just such an occasion. Levi handed Eren some items that practically drowned his own body, but would probably be slightly too tight on the larger Alpha. Eren assured him that it was better than sleeping fully clothed.

Each took there turn in the on-suite bathroom to shed there clothes and prepare themselves for sleep, Levi allowing Eren to go first. Once Levi had finished and exited the room he saw that Eren had already spread himself comfortably in the nest of blankets that Levi had made for him, he was struggling to stay awake, but finally let his eyes flutter closed and his body relax when the Omega returned.

Levi smiled to himself as he snuggled down in the silk sheets Erwin had adorned the bed with for his sake. Taking the chance while Eren was already asleep Levi spent a few minutes writhing around, marking the pillows and sheets with there now combined scent, he mused that Eren had likely done the same if the mess of his hair was anything to go by.

Once his instincts were sated he took a peek over the side of the bed to check that Eren was still sleeping peacefully. His hair was adorably mussed with his eyelashes flickering as he entered an even deeper sleep, satisfied now that his instincts knew that Levi was near and he was safe.

Levi laid back with that image in his mind and was swiftly lulled to sleep by the sound of Eren's breathing and the smell of honey and the ocean drifting around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love writing in Levi's POV, with such a stark contrast between what he thinks and feels compared to the sometimes harsh words that leave his mouth.


	6. Never been kissed.

A soft knock at the door was the first thing Levi registered as he struggled to bring himself back into consciousness.

"Levi, there's food in the kitchen and tea in the pot." Levi extracted himself from the blanket that he had managed to tangle himself up in bleary eyed, to be confronted by Erwin peaking his head around the door. He felt like he'd only been asleep for a few minutes but the clock on the bed side table said otherwise.

"Hm, time is it." Another voice spoke from the floor beside him and Levi practically leapt off the bed like a startled cat. He had completely forgotten about Eren who had since sat up and was running a hand through his hair with eyes still closed.

"It's almost one, seems you two were rather comfortable." Erwin smirked knowingly to Levi when he caught sight of Eren who had previously been hidden from his line of sight. " You're sister and room mate are already downstairs and were wondering where you disappeared to. I'll go and assure them that Levi hasn't dragged you back to his lair and eaten you alive." and with that he left the pair to wake up fully, closing the door behind him.

They silently went about there business, showering and dressing. It was a very domestic scene, and neither felt put out by the others muteness. Again Levi let Eren be the first to use the en-suite while he tidied the room, neatly folding the blankets that Eren had slept on. After folding the last item, Levi gazed at them rather wistfully and thought it would be a shame to waste such a wonderful opportunity, so decided to save one of them from the wash and stashed it in the back of the wardrobe for future use, just as Eren exited the bathroom.

Thankfully it didn't matter how much either of them washed themselves, there would be a trace of the other person on them for a good few days before they would need to mark each other again. And god did Levi want to be marked again. Perhaps next time he would let Eren take the lead, he wanted the whole world to know that he was being courted by this flawless Alpha.

Not surprisingly Eren waited on the bed, scrolling through his phone until Levi was finished, and they headed down to the kitchen together. The guests that remained were sitting around the large kitchen island eating their food or drinking tea or coffee when they arrived. Most looking a little worse for wear in there crumpled clothes from the previous day, Erd and Gunther were practically slumped against each other as they tried to soak up the remaining alcohol in there bloodstream with bacon.

The first thing Levi sought out was tea while Eren headed straight for the food. Plating himself mounds of the bacon, sausages, eggs and toast that had been prepared by Armin. Levi knew it was Armin's work as Erwin always ended up breaking the yolks on the eggs, but the ones today were whole and perfectly cooked. 

Erwin must have noticed Levi eyeing the communal food distastefully. "Yours is over there Levi." He said pointing to an already prepared plate secluded from the rest. Levi merely nodded silently in answer, but was oh so grateful for Erwin's thoughtfulness. Eren, Jean and Mikasa exchanged puzzled looks but didn't question why Levi couldn't just help himself to the food spread before them. His own, or rather Erwin's circle of friends that he tagged along with, were already so used to the sight they paid no mind, therefore the other's followed suit.

He found himself to be ravenous. Although there was food on offer last night he didn't actually get around to eating any of it, what with the events that occurred, his appetite had all but vanished.

Eren chose to sit next to his sister, so Levi took the only other free stool at the island, wedged in between Eren and Hange. As he sat, he could hear Hange taking short sniffs at his shoulder, her eyes widening when she grasped what had changed. She dutifully stayed silent however. They were supposed to be strangers after all. 

Eren stayed wrapped in conversation with Mikasa and Jean as they ate but would glance at Levi occasionally. He even went so far as to hop up and pour Levi another tea when he noticed his cup had been drained, much to Jeans amusement.

"You're so whipped all ready Jeager"

"Fuck you Seabiscuit." was Erens reply to his harassment. Despite the harsh words Levi could see that there was an unspoken agreement between the two Alpha's that no matter what words were uttered it was all in good humour and they were friends none the less, much like his own relationship with Erwin, except Jean certainly gave as good as he got.

As everyone finished eating people began to make there way home thanking Erwin and Armin for their hospitality. As was his habit, Levi stayed behind to help clean up even though his hands were throbbing, he had removed the bandages before showering and was now missing there protection.

He'd slipped away to get a broom when he was finally cornered by Hange. In all honesty he was surprised she had held out for so long. She expressed her high spirits at the development to his relationship with Eren in a typical Hange fashion, by saying they smelled like salted caramel together and she wanted to eat them both up, before leaving with a rather loved up Moblit.

Eren seemed reluctant to go and tried to find any excuse to stay, until he was all but dragged away by Mikasa. Levi wasn't very fond of the idea either if he was going to be honest about it. 

There parting was awkward, with neither knowing what was appropriate. They finally opted for polite nods and assurances that they would see each other again tomorrow at lunch.

After being satisfied with the clean up operation it was time for Levi to head back himself, by now he was the last remaining party goer. He bid a fond farewell to Armin, well fond for him anyway, which involved a cursory "see ya" and a wave of his hand, and was followed to his car by Erwin.

"I'm glad you came." Erwin uttered as Levi unlocked the drivers side door.

"Well it sure wasn't the shittest party I've ever been to."

"Hm, i can't imagine why, perhaps the company?" Erwin teased. "Oh by the way i spoke to Mike briefly about working for me. He seemed pretty keen on the idea. He had to leave early last night for some reason, but said he would drop into the office at some point to talk about it more." Levi stayed neutral at the revelation but his insides were squirming.

On his drive home, he debated telling Erwin what had happened last night, maybe then he wouldn't want Mike working there anymore and Levi would be spared the inevitable confrontation. But what had happened really? Once he'd realised Levi was uncomfortable Mike had backed off, and he had seemed pretty drunk at the time. However did that really excuse his actions, Levi wasn't just a piece of meat, he deserved respect and Mike had almost stripped that away from him. 

He was definitely not the one in the wrong here he concluded, so should not be at all ashamed for his reaction. Anyone else would have likely received a resounding blow to the jaw, but Mike's actions were so out of character Levi had acted on baser instincts instead. 

He decided not to involve Erwin but he and Mike really needed to have a chat if they were going to work in the same office from time to time. However that was a worry for another day, Levi was still pretty tired and decided to spend the rest of his weekend lounging on the sofa, having already exhausted his urge to clean.

 

The days of the week progressed steadily. Each day he met with Eren at lunch as promised. On Wednesday Levi even worked up the guts to take Eren to the coffee shop down the street. Afterwards he didn't know why he had been so against the idea to begin with, in reality it was no different from lunch in the cafeteria just a change of scenery.

On Thursday Levi didn't feel like himself, he was back to his old habit of finding sleep as easily as an insomniac who was hopped up on caffeine. His scent glands felt itchy and sensitive and he was generally just irritable. He'd never experienced this before. He knew for a fact he wasn't going into heat, his suppressants had been working fine, he hadn't missed a dose and there were no other symptoms to indicate otherwise. 

Perhaps he was coming down with something. Determining he would only spend the day sulking if he stayed home, he traipsed into work none the less. 

By 11 o'clock he couldn't stand it anymore, he was itching something fierce, so decided to suck it up and ask for some advice from someone who was versed on Levi's own physiology. 

"What the fuck is wrong with me? Tell me truthfully has that little shit made me sick or something? I'll fucking kill him -" 

"Eren hasn't made you sick, although it is kind of his fault." Armin giggled, seemingly unfazed by Levi's frantic pacing of his office. 

"I knew it! What's he done to me? Don't tell me he's given me a fucking STI in my glands or something!" Levi said stopping in his tracks to face Armin with wide eyes.

"I'm pretty sure there's no such thing." Armin was desperately trying to stifle a laugh. "It's more what you've done to each other. I'm sure Eren's probably feeling pretty crap himself, although us Omega's do tend to get the short straw." Armin soothed. He slowly took Levi's hand, giving him the chance to pull away if he wanted to, and led him to the sofa to calm down.

"Stop beating around the bush, what the fuck is going on?" Levi asked as he let Armin stroke his arm. He had pretty much given up trying to understand why Armin's touches didn't send him into a panic. 

"Your bodies are on the fritz because they want you to scent mark each other again." he revealed, shrugging as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Oh." In hindsight Levi probably should have seen this coming, an Alpha's pheromones were a powerful thing, almost like a drug and an addictive one at that.

"Oh indeed. It sucks a bit, but it should wear off in a few days, or straight away if you actually mark each other again."

"Being an Omega really sucks ass sometimes." Levi grumbled. He suspected that Eren was only suffering half as much as he was and probably only mentally as opposed to physically like himself.

"I gotta agree there, but it can also be pretty great too." Armin conceded. Levi hoped he could be as comfortable in his own dynamic as Armin one day. He wasn't ashamed to be an Omega but the blonde definitely seemed to own it. 

After speaking for a few minutes about the injustice of it all, both eventually concluded they wouldn't change there dynamic if given the choice and Armin went back to his work. Not before warning Levi however, that a quick marking in the cafeteria was not an option. He recommended some privacy as things could apparently get pretty heavy while they were still so new to there relationship. If the growling coming from Eren last time was anything to go by he didn't doubt Armin's advice for a second.

Levi still wasn't sure what he was going to do, but at least he understood what was happening now that he had confided in Armin. He knew that he thoroughly enjoyed the experience of being marked by an Alpha, well not just any Alpha but Eren. However it would be all too easy to lose himself and he really didn't want to freak out. His week had been going so well and he just didn't want to ruin it.

Levi didn't make up his mind until after seeing just how miserable Eren looked at lunch. He fired off a quick text to Eren as the afternoon dragged on, asking him to come up to his office before he left for the day.

"Hey, you wanted to see me." Levi's body sighed in relief, the itching was becoming unbearable after being so close to the Alpha at lunch but being denied the contact it craved.

"I want you to mark me again." he said as he stood from his chair and made his way round the desk. Levi left no room for preamble, he knew what he wanted and was not afraid to ask for it.

"Oh thank God." Eren gasped, striding into the room. He stopped in front of Levi patiently seeking permission before continuing further, leaving the Omega in control. Levi merely nodded and Eren immediately took action. He started shyly at first with wrists again and it felt amazing, soothing the itching that had pained Levi all day. Soon enough there kneading got more frantic as the air around them charged with yearning.

"Fuck it." Levi mumbled, and he surged forward, grabbed the nape of Eren's neck and pulled him down to his level. Like feral animals they began frantically massaging there necks together, as the noise's that escaped them began to escalate. 

"We should stop." Eren murmured after a few minutes, but there was no real conviction in his voice and he certainly didn't stop his movements.

"Mmmmm." Levi acquiesced, but it still took them another minute to separate. Eren's eyes were glazed and his hair was a mess where Levi hadn't been able to resist tangling his hands through it. It was just as soft as it looked. He was almost certain he didn't look much better himself, but he felt too sated to care. Best of all, he hadn't flipped out, and there were no compulsions creeping over him.

"Let's not leave it so long next time." Levi announced, straightening his own hair and smoothing his clothes.

"Just say the word." Eren smirked.

"Cocky little shit."

"In all seriousness though, I really listened to what you said the other day, and I won't make a move if you don't want me to." Eren declared once his breathing had evened out again.

"It's not that I don't want you to make a move sometimes, it's just... don't be a bitch about it if I pull away." Levi confessed. He wasn't averse to the premise of Eren making a move on him, he just couldn't guarantee the outcome. Bodily contact wasn't something Levi ordinarily took lightly, people could be so unsanitary, but so far with Eren, and also Armin, that didn't seem to matter and he wasn't going to jinx it by analysing his reactions.

"Well in that case..." before he could blink Levi felt warm lips press against his cheek. It was brief and it was undemanding but it was just what he needed.

"Crap I'm sorry, did i go to far, you look like i just slapped you in the face." Eren cringed. Levi was standing in a stupor, with his hand cupping the cheek that had been touched by Eren's lips.

"No, it's fine... It's just... That's the first time someone has kissed me." He confessed. He wasn't ashamed to admit that at the grand old age of 27 he'd never been kissed. He had just always assumed he wouldn't like it so never bothered to try. It probably seemed backwards to go straight into something as personal as scent marking when they had never actually kissed, but Levi wasn't your traditional Omega.

It seemed the Eren was making him like a lot of things he never thought he would.


	7. What does Love Feel Like?

Levi made sure to schedule his Friday appointment with Hange a bit later in the day, so that he could still accompany Eren to lunch. He knew he would need the relaxation that Eren gave him, (when they weren't rubbing themselves all over each other that was) before he was bombarded by the bespectacled doctor.

"Leviiiii-"

"For fucks sake, let me get in the door at least." She was already in his face bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Oh my god you so marked each other again!"

"Move four eyes, let me sit down and then you get the gossip."

He teased her few a few more minutes, taking his time to get settled, before finally relenting and giving her the details. Hange's voice just got louder and more excited as his recall of the nights events went on. Until he reached the part with Mike. Her face turned thunderous when he revealed what Mike had tried to do to him, and in truth the more Levi reflected on it himself, the more he wanted to smack the shit out of Mike. But he wouldn't, just like he didn't at the time. All he had done was squeal like the Omega he was, because Mike's actions has disarmed him.

"Ah so Eren was your knight in shining armour. No surprise there."

"Shit Hange you should of heard him though, and smelt him. Even I shit my pants at his rage and submitted." Hange's eyes narrowed at his words. "What's that face for?" He questioned, he really didn't like the look that she was giving him.

"Rage is not a word I like to hear."

"What the fuck? Fine then anger."

"Your instincts know what they felt Levi, if you said rage, then it was rage." Deep down Levi knew that he just didn't want to admit it. How could Eren have so much emotion locked away? "Do you know what the difference is between the two?" He looked on silently, willing Hange to continue. "Rage is often uncontrollable and sometimes violent. Everyone get's angry but rage is something entirely different. Now I'm not say there's anything wrong with Eren, and I really do support you wholeheartedly with the relationship you're building, but if you sense that kind of rage from him again, tell me OK?"

Levi wasn't going to let Hange's words put him off, but it certainly supported Armin's confession that Eren had something to hide. Levi just hoped it wasn't something they couldn't work through. Plus he knew, deep in his bones, just from the way his whole demeanor changed when he caught site of Levi, that Eren would never turn that rage on him.

It went against an Alpha's nature to hurt an Omega. That's not to say it didn't happen, and that there weren't assholes out there that enjoyed it, but Levi felt he could safely say that Eren wasn't one of them. Maybe he was just really territorial, Levi could live with that.

After her speech, Hange went back to her light and cheery self as Levi recounted the events of the week. The session was spent as friends, with no mention of Levi's condition and he left it feeling refreshed.

It did not last long though. As Friday became Saturday, Levi felt melancholy at the idea of spending the whole weekend alone, which was unusual. He normally got along just fine cleaning, exercising and reading. But none of those things seemed to fulfill him.

It took him a while to figure out what the cause of his sour mood was. He'd just spent the past half an hour buffing away imaginary fingerprints on his windows when it hit him. He didn't know how he could of not noticed. His Omega was all but roaring at him to seek out it's Alpha. But would Eren think he was being too clingy?

_Fuck it, you're an Omega, if anyone's allowed to cling it's you._

Fetching his phone from the glass coffee table in between the TV and sofa Levi decided against texting and opted to call instead.

"Hello." It didn't take long for Eren to answer, but he apparently hadn't bothered to check his caller ID before doing so, if his neutral greeting was anything to go by.

"I'm bored and it's your fault." Was Levi's response. Before Eren had come along, Levi had felt a lot more comfortable with his self imposed isolation.

"Levi?"

"No, it's the Easter bunny." He flopped himself down on the sofa, his arm thrown across his eyes in a pose reminiscent of a beleaguered damsel.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Do you want to come over? It's movie night tonight and Jean managed to poach Connie and Sasha's Netflix login." Levi hadn't been expecting Eren's response. He thought perhaps they would just talk for a bit and his need for affection would be subdued until Monday. The more he thought about it however, the more excited his Omega got at the prospect of seeing, smelling and feeling the Alpha.

A few weeks ago, meeting with Eren in a more intimate setting would have terrified Levi, but so far the idea made him feel giddy with excitement. He really hoped their house wasn't too dirty though.

 

Much to Levi's delight he was greeted by a neat looking terrace house when he pulled into the nearest space at the side of the road. It was a busy road with few people having driveways but luckily his car was small, so he could always use the spaces most others couldn't fit into.

Eren greeted him with his signature grin at the door and lead him into the house. Levi was relieved to see that it was larger than it appeared from the outside and the communal areas were kept neat and tidy. If he'd had to guess, he would have said that it was likely Mikasa's influence that kept it that way. It certainly wasn't clean to his own standards, but at least he felt he could sit on the sofa without needing to place a towel down first.

He had always had nightmares about the idea of house shares, Erwin had once tried to convince him to get a room mate so that he wasn't alone all the time. Even if he did have two spare bedrooms going to waste, he couldn't imagine anything worse than a stranger in his home, making a mess and ruining his organisation.

The whole of the ground floor was open plan, filled with miss matched furniture, which when placed together had a certain charm. The kitchen was separated from the rest of the room somewhat, by a line of counters jutting from one wall. The walls were the same well-known beige used in most rented accommodation, but they were filled with pictures and artwork, giving it character. Levi certainly had not expected to see art hanging on the walls. They all looked to be by the same artist, perhaps a friend.

Jean was already seated on the large fabric sofa, swearing at the TV while he played a game on one of their consoles, while Mikasa was nowhere to be seen.

"We were just playing when you called, seems shit for brains over there is losing miserably since I dropped out. Want to play?" Eren resumed his place on the sofa.

"I've never touched a video game in my life." With Levi's confession both Alpha's looked at him as though he had just sprouted wings and done a lap of the room.

"Christ, Eren said you were older but I didn't think that meant pensioner. Who the fuck's never played a video game" Jean was the first to speak, although he did seem to regret his choice of words once he was met with Levi's cold hard stare. It was a stare that Levi had perfected over the years for special use with Alpha's, he even managed to shift a bit of dominance into his scent, which wasn't unheard of for an Omega. However it was normally only for use against there own.

Jean's eyes were as big as saucers by the time Levi had completed his display. Eren just found the situation hilarious.

"Oh God, you should see your face. Levi's not going to kill you, he's just fucking with you." Eren was wiping tears from him eyes at that point, he had laughed so hard. "You are fucking with him right?"

"We'll see." was Levi's response, in all honesty wasn't at all angered by Jean's words, he just liked messing with people sometimes, and Jean was an easy target.

As it turned out he wasn't half bad at playing the game the pair were engrossed in before his arrival. It had taken a few minutes of Eren's diligent tutoring to master the controls but Levi was nothing if not a fast learner.

"You sure you've never played?" Jean asked as Eren looked proudly at his student. Levi had apparently just ranked the highest on their team at the end of the match.

"Why the fuck would I lie? Anyway I thought we were going to watch a film?" If he was honest, although Levi was good at it, he didn't really enjoy shooting complete strangers on the internet in the face.

"We're just waiting for Mikasa, she should be back from work soon." Eren replied as Jean put away the controllers and drifted away upstairs. "Want to help me make food?"

"Wow don't tell me you cook? I was expecting crappy student food."

"Hey I'm not a student anymore, although I'm still partial to the odd pot noodle now and again."

"If i ever catch you eating one of those I'm leaving you." Eren just laughed at Levi's proclaimation. It seemed the brat was already immune to his dead pan delivery.

Once again Levi found himself enjoying the domesticity. They were both in the kitchen working around each other. When Eren had said cook, what he really meant was stick some pizza's in the oven and cut up some salad. Levi didn't mind however, he was just glad he hadn't suggested take out food. The thought of eating food that could of been dropped on the floor and spat in for all he knew was not an enjoyable one.

They were in close proximity as they chopped and diced, and Eren was certainly closer than he needed to be if Levi wasn't mistaken.

The food was set out just as Mikasa came through the front door, she seemed startled by the company but greeted him politely. It was a much more civilised scene than Levi was prepared for in the company of three 22 year old Alpha's. There was no lull in the conversation between the three friends, and Levi made the effort to ask the odd question here and there so that his companions knew he was paying attention.

As it turned out Mikasa was in fact still a student, she was studying to become a doctor like her adoptive father, and worked in retail in her spare time. Levi was impressed by her drive and ambition.

Jean was currently working as a waiter at a hotel a few towns over, but was searching for another job working in civil engineering, to make use of his degree.

After some coaxing Eren finally revealed that he had studied English Literature and Creative writing, much to the chagrin of his father, who had wanted him to study something he deemed more suited to an Alpha. Levi already had the feeling he would not get on with the man if they ever met.

It was only fair that he shared his own academic achievements after the exchange. Everyone seemed suitably impressed that he had nothing more than a secondary school education under his belt, yet was currently doing the work of a chartered accountant.

When the food was finished and drinks were handed out (Eren apologised profusely for not having red wine, but Levi assured him a beer would suffice. He only liked the really expensive stuff that Erwin purchased anyway,) the group made their way over to the sofa and settled down to watch a film.

"Hey why does the Omega get to pick?" Jean groused.

"Because the Omega, who has a name by the way, is our guest."

"Just because you want to get in his pants, doesn't mean I need to suffer through a shit movie."

"And now i know why you don't have a mate." With Levi's words the air in the room shifted and Jeans face fell. He would never have expected such an expression from the usually brash Alpha. Levi had apparently crossed some invisibly boundary in their banter. He looked so forlorn and excused himself from the room with the pretense of needing to use the bathroom. "Fuck, what did i say?" Levi questioned Mikasa, while Eren scurried after Jean to check on him.

"It's OK, you didn't know." Mikasa looked at him consolingly. "Jean had someone once, but he died." Levi felt his face drop at her words, it must have been serious if Jean's reaction was anything to go by.

"Fuck, shit, I need to apologise to him." He stood and followed Eren and Jean upstairs, intent on making amends. Eren was patiently waiting outside the bathroom door, looking somber. "Is he alright?"

"He will be, he just needs a minute." Eren seemed to recognise that he was there to apologise for his apathy and gave him a tight smile before heading back back down and giving them some privacy.

Levi knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Jean, Mikasa told me. Can we talk?" There was silence for a moment and then the door clicked open, revealing Jeans haggard face.

"It's OK man, I just miss him sometimes is all." He leaned on the door frame with his eyes cast down.

Levi knew the sting of grief from experience, he preferred to lock his grief away and free it only in private. He surmised someone like Jean would get closure by talking about it. "What was he like?"

"His name was Marco and he was a fucking saint." Jean smiled wistfully, looking through Levi as he remembered better times. "We grew up together and probably loved each other before we even knew what that word meant. When i presented as an Alpha and then a year later he found out he was an Omega it seemed like fate you know." His hands were twisting in front of him as he recounted the past. "He uh... He died before we bonded though."

It was probably for the best that the pair had never bonded, although Levi wouldn't say that out loud. When one of a bonded pair dies it's heartbreaking for the other and not only in the metaphorical sense. He'd heard cases of people whose hearts gave out, like it knew that life wasn't worth living once it had lost the other piece that had made it whole.

Levi wasn't accomplished at dealing with other peoples feeling but felt he owed Jean for bringing it up, and he doubted Eren would mind. The pure agony on his face made Levi's chest hurt.

Before he could second guess himself Levi stepped in and wrapped his arms loosely around Jean and started purring. Taking solace in an Omega's comfort the Alpha crumpled, letting out everything he was holding back and practically wailed as he buried himself into Levi's shoulder. He tried not to think too hard about the bodily fluids accumulating on his t-shirt as sobs echoed in his ears, but his compulsions were creeping over him none the less.

 _They can wait_ , he thought as he consoled the broken man before him.

Neither said a word as Jean slowly began piecing himself back together. Levi didn't even want to think about what it must feel like. He'd lost people that he had loved dearly and it had sapped the life from him, but the love he'd had for them was different. He couldn't imagine feeling worse than he had. He ached so much for Jean.

It took a few minute before Jean was able to extract himself from Levi's shoulder. Embarrassed by his conduct now that he had come back to his senses, he offered a sheepish smile and made his way back into the bathroom to wash his face. Now that the moment had passed Levi's compulsions began to writhe to the surface.

He waited tapping his foot distractedly, his mind throbbing with the need to wash his hands. He was so distracted he didn't even register Eren's reappearance until he spoke.

"Thanks for helping him. Marco hit us all pretty hard." Eren swallowed as he spoke the air of something else ghosting over him, anger or was it rage, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "But it took Jean years to get back to where he is now."

The door clicked open before Levi could answer. Jean looked much calmer, even if there was still a hint of torment in his eyes. In retrospect Levi realised it had always been there, he had just never noticed it before.

As he stepped past them in the narrow hall way, heading back down stairs, Eren had to move closer to Levi to let him through and as he did his attention was diverted. He slowly leaned in to Levi giving short pants, no doubt noticing the Omega now smelled lightly of another Alpha. Levi could feel the possessiveness radiating from him, and rather than being irked by it, the Omega felt his desire swell. His previous needs forgotten when confronted by the beautiful Alpha who gave him so much.

He smirked seductively, letting his scent escalate, silently urging the Alpha to take action. He didn't want to remember his own loss that had been rubbed raw again in his mind, he didn't want to think about his inadequacies. He wanted to forget everything else and be swept away.

As if sensing his yearning, without a word Eren took Levi's hand and led him into the bathroom, spinning to shut the door forcefully being them. His eyes were burning as he gazed at Levi who stood coyly. He had decided to let the Alpha have his way.

Eren stalked slowly towards Levi, even with his instincts raging he was giving Levi the chance to reject his advances if he was feeling uncomfortable. The closer he got the more Levi's body trembled in anticipation.

Almost flush against each other Eren leaned down and growled in Levi's ear "Mine."

"Prove it." Levi whispered. The next thing he felt was Eren hands on his hips, pushing him back against the wall behind them. Levi gasped, surprised at his forcefulness but it did nothing to dampen his own lust, it only fueled it. "Mark me Alpha."

They had marked each other twice before now but this felt more urgent. With both men giving into there instincts, needing the others warmth.

Levi couldn't think about anything else with Eren's body molded against his own. He grazed there necks together. But it wasn't enough for either of them. Eren pulled back gazing down at him, his eyes setting Levi on fire with their intensity. Absently Levi noticed a ring of gold encompassing his pupils, they had never looked at each other like this.

His heart started beating wildly as their shared breaths came in short pants. More than anything Levi wanted to feel Eren's soft full lips on his own. Time stretched before them as Eren leaned down and in the next moment they were together. Cautiously at first, both men enjoying the new sensation as their lips gently touched.

The warmth made Levi's legs knees shake. His hands wandered up to Eren's neck and through his hair to steady himself as there kiss became something more. The smell of their combined lust penetrating the room. When he finally felt Eren's tongue brush against his lips a moan escaped him as he parted them to allow entrance. It reverberated off the tiles and seemingly intensified the Alpha's hunger.

Eren's large hands grabbed his thighs and lifted him from the ground, using the wall behind Levi to steady the ascent as there kiss deepened. Tongues massaging against each other frantically as Levi wrapped his legs firmly around Eren's waist, the new angle giving him the friction he didn't know he needed.

"We're going to start the movie without you in a minute." Mikasa's shout bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

With that the kiss was over. Levi unwrapped his legs and Eren gently lowered him to the floor. There eyes met and both mean burst in to laughter.

"You look completely fucked out." Levi said as he tried to smooth down Eren's hair that he had been sifting his hands through only seconds earlier.

"You have that effect on me." Eren admitted as he mirrored Levi's movements and combed his fingers through the longer sections of Levi's undercut.

They stayed there for a while longer, neither wanting to break the contact they had been longing for.

However eventually the rest of the world seeped in again and they made there way back downstairs after calming themselves from their previous activities. It wasn't until much later that Levi realised he never did wash his hands, his compulsion had been swept away by the ocean.

 

The movie was satisfactory, Jean was allowed to make the first choice and had picked an action movie with not much plot but plenty of explosions to make up for it. As the movie went on Eren began edging closer to Levi until Mikasa got fed up with his uncertainty and announced that he should just cuddle up to him already or she would.

It amazed Levi how the Alpha could go from pinning him against the bathroom wall one minute to a blushing mess the next. By the end of the first movie he was pressed into the Alphas side, surrounded by his scent and comforted again by his warmth.

Mikasa chose the next film, it was a subtitled martial arts monstrosity. It was so bad it was actually rather entertaining. Every time Eren laughed his movements would rock Levi gently, it almost felt like he was laughing too.

As the credits rolled everyone stretched there limbs, stiff from sitting in place for so long.

"Well some people have to work at weekends. I'm going to bed." Mikasa groaned.

"Like fuck am I being the third wheel to this cuddle fest." Jean announced. Both other Alpha's said there good nights and disappeared into there own rooms upstairs.

_I really don't want to leave_

"It's late, I should head back." Levi reluctantly began extracting himself from Eren's embrace.

"Please stay. I'll sleep on the floor again like last time" The words were rushed and uncertain.

"I can't make you sleep on the floor in your own room brat." Levi really did want to stay but felt that they were maybe going to fast. How could they be so attached already? Even after two months Levi didn't feel anything close to this last time with Mike.

It wasn't just physical attraction and lust. The hours they had spent together at lunch proved that. Levi was just as happy in those moments as he was when they were drowning in each other.

He loved the way Eren enjoyed his humour. He loved the way he would speak at a mile a minute, not minding the Levi was content to just listen. He loved how he made him laugh again when he had almost forgotten how to.

 _Love? Is this what Love feels like?_ He'd loved before but it was platonic, nothing like this.

"I just want to spend as much time with you as i can, if that means sleeping on the floor then I'll do it gladly." Levi wished he could be as open as Eren. He wasn't afraid to admit what he was feeling and what he wanted. It made Levi feel bold, like maybe he could too.

"OK. But you're not sleeping on the floor... We'll share." Levi mumbled as he fidgeted on the spot.

"Share?"

"Christ brat you're pretty dense sometimes. We'll share the bed." Eren's eyes widened as realisation hit him. "But no funny business, you had your fun earlier, that's all you get."

"I can deal with that." Eren's laughter filled the room and Levi wondered if he'd ever heard a better sound. "Come on, I'll lend you some clothes."

They padded there way upstairs to Eren's room. His was the last door at the end of the hall, across from a now barren room that must have once belonged to Armin. Eren opened the door and ushered his inside. It wasn't a large room, but it had enough room for a double bed, wardrobe, desk and some draws. The first thing that caught Levi's gaze was more of the same art that had been displayed lovingly on the walls down stairs. He found himself drifting closer to get a better look.

"I uh... I painted those." Eren confessed. Levi's head whipped round of it's own accord to stare at the Alpha.

"Well fuck. These are incredible." It seemed each piece had it's own underlying emotion splashed across it. From writhing monsters just out of focus in the shadows, to fields of lush flowers swaying in the sun. He was enraptured.

"I would of of gone on to study art but i think my dad would of had a coronary. So i settled for the lesser of two evils in his eyes, and went with writing and literature instead." Eren was looking pensive as his eyes scanned the paintings and drawings covering most of the room.

"Shit, well I don't think you needed to study it anyway, these really are incredible." Eren's eyes seemed to soften with Levi's words, as if he hadn't believed him at first but it was now sinking in.

"Thanks. Some people think it's weird. Alphas aren't supposed to waste there time painting pretty pictures and reading books apparently." From the way Eren said those words it was like he was reciting something he had heard a thousand times coming from the people who had belittled him.

"Well fuck society, they can go to hell. You can paint and read all you want, I'll still be right there with you." The words slipped out of Levi's mouth before he really had a chance to think about their meaning. He had meant them though.

In the next instant Eren had gathered the little Omega into his arms hugging him tenderly. "Thank you." He whispered.

Levi hadn't realised that Eren was so self conscious about his talents until he felt those words muttered in his hair. He wanted to say so much but instead settled for a simple utterance of "You're Welcome," pressed into the Alpha's chest.

When they pulled apart Eren set about finding some pajamas for Levi, while he continued to inspect the art around the room. His favourite was a small canvas filled with crashing waves still rippling from a storm, but on the horizon the sun was just breaking through with a promise of a brighter tomorrow. It seemed fitting.

Once they were both ready for bed, with Levi draped in Eren's lose clothing, each gravitated to there own side and tucked themselves under the covers. It was awkward. The fabric was scratchy against Levi's exposed skin and he shifted trying to get a better position, but it smelled like Eren and that was comfort enough.

After quiet words of goodnight, both eventually let sleep take them, firmly on their own side of the bed.

Somewhere in the night however both bodies drifted to the middle, drawn like magnets to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa you cock block!


	8. Festering Wound

The first sensation that assaulted Levi upon waking was warmth, he was cocooned in it. The next thing he noticed was that his limbs were heavy as he was pinned carefully beneath Eren.

Somewhere in the night their two bodies had twined together. As uncomfortable as the heat now felt, Levi couldn't bring himself to move. Eren's chest was pressed flush against his back with one arm draped over his waist, the other was hooked under his neck, with Levi using it as a pillow. There legs were jumbled together under the covers and Eren was effectively curled around the smaller Omega, protecting him from nonexistent threats as they slumbered.

It felt like home laying there as they were, with the sun peeking hesitantly through the curtains. So much so that Levi eventually let himself be cuddled back to sleep.

When he woke again the sun was much higher in the sky, It seemed in the presence of the Alpha, his body felt it could catch up on the sleep it was so sorely lacking. Ever since the last time he had shared a room with Eren at Erwin's party, his dark circles had returned with a vengeance. As if his Omegan body was protesting at the idea of rest without the Alpha close by.

Eren must have noticed Levi's renewed consciousness. "Morning" he sighed dreamily. "Hm, this is nice, I could get used to this."

Levi glanced at the clock on the wall next to the door. 12:17. He was astounded by what he saw. He never slept in late, not unless he had been up until dawn, but the sky was still dark when they had settled the previous night.

"As nice as this is, I feel disgusting and need a shower." Levi's voice sounded gruff from not being used for so long as he slept. He was still reluctant to leave the safety of the Alpha's arms, but the idea of it being more than 24 hours since his last shower made his skin crawl.

"Why Levi, did you just admit you like being snuggled?" Eren teased as he squeezed him closer. Levi just let himself be man handled, feigning annoyance. His scent gave him away however, he was perfectly content and the feeling only escalated when Eren began nuzzling his neck.

"Fuck you." He smirked as he tilted his head allowing the Alpha better access. "Now hurry up and get your fill, because i really need a shower."

"Well in that case..." Eren rolled Levi onto his back and pounced on top of him. He peppered his face with kisses and smothered him in affection.

"Fuck off me." Levi laughed, wriggling underneath the Alpha's onslaught. There was no lust in Eren's actions, he was simply being playful. It made Levi's heart beat wildly against his ribs as Eren began nipping his jaw, he felt like a child again. He likely would have started to tickle him, had Levi not announced that he would castrate him if he so much as contemplated the idea.

The mood remained playful and lighthearted, until Eren placed a kiss on Levi's neck, close to his scent gland. Unintentionally Levi arched into the touch and the mood shifted as lust began oozing through his pores. Eren sensed the shift and began to growl low in his throat in response, the sound made Levi's bones vibrate. Eren dove down, his own arousal now evident in the air around them, and began licking, nipping and sucking the swelling on Levi's neck. He'd never felt anything like it, the sensation made him ache for the Alpha. It was too much

Suddenly he could feel the familiar sensation of slick pooling low in his body, longing to be released.

"Stop...Eren, stop..." He gasped. His mouth was saying one thing, but his body was responding to the Alpha just as nature intended, contrary to his words. An Omega's scent glands were a powerful erogenous zone.

Eren continued to lathe Levi with his tongue, growling and grinding his hips down on the little Omega as he tasted the oils that were now being produced in copious amounts. Levi could feel his control slipping as instinct took over.

_Is this what would have happened if Mike had got what he wanted? Would I just spread my legs for anyone after a few good licks? Eren doesn't even know me, he just wants a good fuck._

Levi pulled back what little shred of control he still had and put as much force into his voice as he could muster. "Eren Stop!"

His words seemed to jolt Eren from his desires and he immediately released Levi from his hold, rolling off of him in the process. "I'm sorry.... I thought.... I don't know what i thought. Shit, I'm really sorry Levi."

"It's fine... It's just... everything's going too fast...Fuck, I need to go." Levi couldn't stand the look on Eren's beautiful face. He hadn't done anything wrong, it was his fault for losing himself. He shouldn't of stayed the night and he sure as hell shouldn't of let things go so far. They barely knew each other.

Levi hurriedly gathered his things and rushed into the bathroom to change. Leaving Eren sat on the edge of the bed watching in silence, not knowing how to comfort the frantic Omega.

He desperately wanted to wash himself, not just his hands, he wanted to scrub his whole body until it was raw. He needed to get home first, he just needed to get away from the intoxicating Alpha in the next room. He didn't want Eren to see him like this.

When he was at least semi presentable he stumbled down the stairs. Eren had all ready gone down before him and was now seated at the dining table looking guilty. "Please, can we just talk about this."

"It's fine. I just need to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Without looking back Levi rushed out the door and to his car. He knew he wasn't fooling Eren, he was not fine, the distress radiating from him was evidence enough.

All rational thought had left him at that point. He just wanted to go home and comfort himself the only way he knew how, by giving into his compulsions. Afterwards, when he was calmer he would be able to justify and make sense of his thoughts.

He tried desperately to stay within the speed limit as he made his way back to the sanctuary of his own house. Thankfully it was not a long drive. Almost forgetting to lock his car behind him he lurched into the house and up the stairs. His phone was beeping at him when he set it down on the draws in his bedroom, but he paid no notice. He hurried to the bathroom, stripped from his clothes and finally plunged himself into a scalding hot shower, hissing through his teeth as the water almost scorched his pale skin. He didn't know how long he spent there, bracing his arms on the tiles with his head hung low, but by the time he was finished his body was mottled and red. However, that didn't stop him from spending the next hour eradicating every single water mark in the bathroom, real or imagined.

The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent in a haze of cleaning chemicals and the pungent smell of Omega distress. It wasn't until the sun began to dip that Levi's awareness returned.

_I've pushed him away, just like I always fucking do._

The realisation made his breath hitch in his throat. He stopped midway through cleaning his already pristine oven, removing the gloves and setting everything back to it's rightful place. This is often how the worst of his episodes concluded. A sudden and frightening clarity invading his mind and then all he was left with was shame and depression.

He just wanted to curl up and disappear for a little while, so that's exactly what he did. He slumped into his bedroom and buried himself in a mound of blankets on his bed, finding what little comfort he could.

With only his thoughts to distract him, he silently berated himself for his over reaction. Of course he would never have let things get so out of hand with anyone else. Eren was different, he was unique. He should of just stayed and talked to Eren about his apprehensions. Instead he'd left the poor Alpha feeling as though he had tried to take advantage of Levi. He felt so ashamed. Eren hadn't done anything wrong, he'd only responded to Levi's own body. But at the time he had felt like his own body had betrayed him. He had never been aroused enough to produce slick outside of his heat before and it had terrified him. The sensation reminding him of all those weeks of his life he'd spent locked alone in a room, pining for a mate.

Heats were detestable for Levi. He was so thankful for suppressants. It wasn't the unquenchable lust, nor was it the fever that set his bones alight, it was the agonising loneliness he felt in those moments. His mind and body crying out for it's missing piece but with no answer. The hours would tick by as years, and then finally when his fever broke the desolation in his heart would linger, crippling him for days after.

He'd spoken to Hange about it before, she assured him it was somewhat normal to feel as he did. However it was amplified in his case due to his lack of family or close friends. Of course he had Erwin, but being an Alpha he was not suitable company in those moments.

He'd had companions once, who would sit with him on those dark nights when his solitude was crushing him. They would come to him without a moments hesitation. Just as he would do the same for them. But they were gone now and could never be replaced.

Physically and emotionally drained Levi plunged into a fitful sleep. Even in unconsciousness his thoughts plagued him in the form of dreams. He wouldn't admit it, but they were perhaps more akin to nightmares. Causing him to writhe on the bed, gasping for breath as though he was drowning.

When he awoke early on Monday Levi felt weary. He checked his phone to see a message from Eren, it was sent last night but he was in no state to read it at the time. He was apologising again for what had happened, but instead of easing his concern, it made the guilt sink back into the pit of Levi's stomach.

He wanted to apologise himself and explain his reaction, but he couldn't find the words. A simple sorry would not suffice, he knew that. Eren would want to know why, but Levi couldn't fathom how to articulate his thoughts. He sent a simple message of "Don't worry, see you at lunch." Hoping to give Eren some solace, to let him know that he didn't think any differently of him.

The day was already a grim one and to make matters worse Erwin announced upon his arrival at work, that Mike would be starting the following week. The news cause his mood to plummet further. How would Mike react now that he smelt so strongly of another Alpha? Although they lived in a perfectly civilised society, it was not unheard of for Alphas to fight over a potential mate. Mike had submitted easily enough last time, but there was no guarantee that would happen again when he was sober.

But then did Eren even want him anymore or were they doomed to slowly drift apart now that Levi's insecurities had been glimpsed?

Lunch that day with Eren was stiff, neither wanting to broach the subject. The silences were no longer comfortable but seemed to stretch between them, as both struggled with words that stayed locked away.

By Friday things had not improved, Eren was still trying to smile and joke but Levi could see it was forced. He was trying so hard, which gave the Omega hope that perhaps all was not lost, not yet.

He longed for his appointment with Hange. There was so much that he needed to think about and he knew she would help him organise those thoughts.

"Oh Levi, you look awful. What's happened?" She knew him so well. Despite his facade being firmly in place, she was able to see the cracks in an instant.

"I've fucked it up Hange. Shit, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"But you two were getting on so well." Instead of seating herself across from him as usual she moved to sit beside him, giving him the closeness he craved but would never admit to. She made no move to touch him however, but just her proximity was enough.

"I freaked out and now he feels like it's his fault. Fuck Hange, I've got so much shit I want to say to him, but things are going so bloody fast."

"What happened to make you so anxious?" Levi explained what they had been doing at the time and how he had felt like his body was acting without his minds consent. He didn't go into any explicit detail but Hange got the gist.

"Oh sweety. Well I can definitely see how Eren might be feeling a little guilty. Do you honestly think you would have let anyone else get you in that position though?"

"I realised that after, but you know what i get like. I felt like i was losing myself and just panicked, started thinking some pretty fucked up shit." His anxieties weren't totally unfounded, he knew he was not ready to be intimate with Eren. Not until he let the poor brat know what he was really getting himself into.

"But that's the point, you're supposed to lose yourselves in each other. That's what having a mate is all about, you give them a piece of yourself and you have a piece of them in return. It takes a huge amount of trust thought, and for some poeple that comes easy, but your holding yourself back Levi."

"Of course I am, how the fuck do i know if I can trust him?" He reasoned. It was a legitimate concern. What was stopping Eren from running a mile the moment he saw what was under Levi's surly exterior. Most of the time they had spent together so far Levi had revealed very little about himself in all honesty. Sure there had been the routine exchange of interest and hobbies, but Eren had only glimpsed what was underneath. He had confessed a certain amount the night of Erwin's party, but it was a carefully constructed speech that only hinted at his true nature.

"You don't, not until you open up to him. It's like a leap of faith, you just have to plunge in and hope for the best." Hange shrugged.

"That sounds like really shitty advice."

"You need to tell him about your OCD Levi." The declaration was sudden but not unfounded. "If he can accept that part of you and is still willing to stick around, you can bring him here and I can teach him ways to help you cope. Having someone to rely on outside this room will do wonders for you." Levi knew she was right, he'd all ready noticed the small differences since Eren had stumbled into his life. He didn't clean their lunch table with quite as much vigor. He'd been happy to lend Eren some of his books, even though it left gaping holes in the organisation of his bookshelves. Not to mention the the way that he was now allowing himself to be touched, and not just by Eren but Armin too.

 

How could he expect to ever feel comfortable with being intimate with someone if they didn't know such a huge detail about his life. His OCD by no means defined who he was, but it was such a prevalent aspect of his life. Eren deserved to know.

 

 

Levi's thoughts were distracted for the remainder of the day. As was his habit after a particularly thought inducing session with the browned haired Beta, he hit the gym, and he hit it hard. Relying on the rush of endorphins to raise his mood as he contemplated what he was going to say to Eren.

He knew he had to tell him and it seemed the sensible option to get it out of the way sooner rather than later. Much like ripping off a plaster to display the festering wound beneath. If he did it now perhaps Eren could help him heal the wound before it decayed further. If not, he would crawl his way back to Hange so that she could bandage him up again.

When his muscles began to protest from there strenuous usage he decided to head home. He would never subject himself to the horrors of the public showers at the gym so was in dire need of a wash when he returned home. But his thoughts were nagging at him to contact Eren and get it over with. He opted for a text, not trusting himself to go through with his plans if he heard the Alpha's voice. 

**Message Sent 18:19**  
**To Eren** \- We need to talk. Can you come over to mine tonight?

The reply was almost instantaneous.

 **Message Received 18:19**  
**From Eren** \- When?

It was short and clipped, nothing like his usual ramblings, and no kiss at the end. Levi didn't know why such a trivial thing made his chest hurt. He gave Eren his address and told him to come in an hour, which would give Levi enough time to shower and sterilize the wooden floors in his house to within an inch of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I'm totally happy with this chapter, let me know what you think please.


	9. Admission

"Come in." Levi moved aside to let Eren enter his home. He stepped across the threshold not realising what an historic even this was for Levi. He never invited people into his sanctuary, he was too afraid of there judgmental stares as they took in the clinical appearance. Or the possibility that the invader would bring dirt into his home or disturb his order. Erwin was one of the select few but even he was restricted to the living room and bathroom, under orders not to touch anything.

Eren didn't seem to register any of that though, his eyes were downcast and he looked dejected. "Take your shoes off and leave them by the door."

"I'd rather keep them on. If you've just called me over here to dump me can you get on with it all ready." It was Levi's turn to avert his gaze.

"I don't want to break up. But you might, once you've heard what I've got to say." Eren shyly looked up and eventually Levi managed to coax him into removing his shoes and taking a seat on the sofa. "I'm sorry about the other day... it wasn't your fault I-."

"It was my fault though, you told me you didn't like moving too fast and I did that to you anyway. I'm so sorry Levi." He really did look sorry, his eyes were almost pleading.

"It's not that I didn't want to, it's just... I need to tell you something before we go any further..." The words were stuck in Levi's throat, he'd never told anyone outright before. Erwin suspected of course, but the conversation had never come up so both skirted around the obvious.

"Whatever it is -"

"I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder." The words were rushed, he didn't know how else to get them out. Levi couldn't risk lifting his head, he wasn't sure he wanted to see the look on Eren's face. At this point his scent was stifling as he kept his gaze fixed on his marred hands, there were scars across them, both new and old from washing too much, but still they begged to be cleaned again as he waited for Eren's response.

"Oh... Is that why you baled the other day? Did I do something to set you off?" There was no revulsion in Eren's words just curiosity.

"...It's not so much as what you did, it's more what was going through my head at the time... I tend to start thinking some pretty fucked up shit sometimes. Even if i know it's complete bollocks, at the time I can't see that, not until I wash my hands or clean something." Levi decided to finally look Eren in the eye, he looked pensive.

"Is that why your hands always look so sore?" Levi merely nodded and hid his hands in between his thighs. Eren noticed the movement and shifted closer, gently he grasped a wrist and brought one of his hands back onto display. He tenderly made Levi uncurl his fingers and began tracing the cracks on his palm, as if he was trying to erase them.

Levi felt tears threaten at the corner of his eyes. He had always been so ashamed of his hands, as if they were a blinding symbol of his inefficiencies. But here Eren was ratifying his flaws and proving that it didn't put him off.

"Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me." And there it was, that brilliant smile Levi had not seen in almost a week. His own lips couldn't help but respond as relief washed over him.

They talked for hours, only this time Levi was the one who spent most of the time speaking while Eren listened. He didn't seem to know much about Levi's condition but that wasn't surprising, it wasn't something that tended to affect Alphas. Omegas were more susceptible according to Hange, due to their natural nesting instincts.

He explained how he would never be completely cured, but that things could be managed a lot better. He talked about Hange, and how she had helped him over the past 2 years and mentioned briefly her suggestion that Eren accompany Levi to one of their sessions, if he wanted to know more.

All in all Eren seemed to be taking it in his stride, asking the odd question here and there. Somewhere along the way he had shifted closer to Levi and they were now sitting flush against each other, still carefully stroking Levi's hand. The action was soothing, so much so that it eased his aching need to wash them. He would rather stay here with his Alpha, safe and cared for.

"I'm just sorry you've been going through this alone the whole time, and i didn't even notice. Seriously, if there's anything i can do to help just say."

"...Just... keep doing what you're doing." Typically, words failed Levi. He wanted to convey his bone deep relief at finally coming clean. He wanted to express his gratitude to Eren for the support he was offering and most of all he wanted to tell Eren how thankful he was that his Alpha still wanted him, even though he was broken.

The conversation shifted to lighter topics, with Eren taking the lead now, he seemed to sense Levi's fatigue. In truth Levi felt exhausted, he hadn't slept for more than a few hours at a time, his last meaningful sleep being the night he was wrapped in Eren's arms. It didn't help that his admission seemed to have sapped what little energy he had left, so much so that without warning a wide yawn escaped him before he had a chance to stifle it. Silently Eren gathered the smaller Omega into his arms and laid back on the sofa, letting Levi sprawl across him. It was as if there bodies were made to fit together. Finding no reason to resist the invitation to rest, Levi tucked himself into the Alpha's neck where his scent was strongest and sighed in contentment.

 

Dawn was just breaking when Levi woke. He hadn't intended to sleep for so long, but would have likely slept for longer if not for the fact that it had been a week now since he was last marked by the Alpha. His body cried out for relief, the all too familiar itching making him irritable. He didn't think Eren would mind, even in sleep, so he took the opportunity to nuzzle him gently, trying not to disturb the still slumbering Alpha.

"Mmm, coulda woke me." Levi may have been getting a little vigorous. Eren released the smaller Omega from his arms so that he could writhe freely, so he took the opportunity to determinedly cover every last centimetre of his exposed skin in Eren's essence.

"Need a hand?" Eren must have sensed Levi's frustration at there awkward position. He heaved them both up so that he was seated properly on the sofa, with Levi straddling his lap. The Omega immediately got back to the task at hand with renewed enthusiasm.

Still only marginally satisfied he pulled back panting softly. Eren's cheeks were flushed and his glands swollen. He was staring at Levi intently, apparently trying to gauge his mood, so the Omega decided to make it blindingly obvious. He lightly bought there lips together. It was tentative at first, Eren was understandably hesitant, until Levi gently nipped his bottom lip, silently urging the Alpha to take the lead.

Taking the hint Eren's hands found his hips as their kiss deepened. This is what Levi wanted, he wanted to be dominated, his body and mind were crying out for it. At least this way he wasn't losing control, he was just handing it over to Eren for safe keeping, so he let his Omega loose.

He began keening softly as Eren's tongue danced with his, wordlessly asking for more. The Alpha's response was immediate. Their kiss was broken to be replaced instead with soft nips to Levi's neck, edging closer to where he needed it the most, but not fast enough.

"Taste me Alpha." Responding to Levi's words, a sensual growl rumbled in Eren's chest as his mouth finally descended on to the Omegas gland, sucking fiercely, all patience lost. Levi's whole body tingled as it reacted to the sensation. He felt the rush of slick, yearning to be released and this time he made no move to stop it.

Eren's own body answered, the moment it detected the Omega's obvious readiness. Levi could feel the larger man's arousal underneath him nudging at his own. He disconnected his lips from Levi's neck with a gasp when the Omega started to rock gently in his lap, he hadn't even realised he was doing it, all he knew was that he wanted more.

"Holy Fuck. Tell me what you want, I don't want to rush you." Eren panted, trying not to buck his hips into Levi's movements, as his hands traveled under the Omega's shirt and began caressing his waist. It bought Levi out of his trance momentarily as he contemplated the question. How far was he willing to take this? All he had been thinking about was how good it felt and how much better it could get.

"I'm not ready to mate but... I need you so fucking much." Eren took his words as permission to stop holding himself back. Levi hadn't even noticed he was trying to reign himself in, but the moment he knew that the Omega wanted this too, Levi was overwhelmed with the full force of the Alpha's lust. Eren's musk invaded his every sense, like a drug making his pupils dilate and slick pool in between his trembling thighs, as his shirt was yanked over his head.

Eren's mouth immediately set to work again, teasing his erect nipples this time, making him grind down harder onto the Alpha's groin. He ached for release so began keening again softly urging his Alpha to give him more.

"Don't worry little Omega, I'll look after you." Eren's voice sounded huskier, making Levi shiver as the words were whispered into his ear, their movements becoming more urgent. He couldn't resist, the fragrance was delicious, drawing him in. His mouth descended on the small bud on his Alpha's neck and what little sense he had left melted once the sweet oil touched his tongue.

The moan that left the Alpha was sinful and made Levi's entrance pulse, crying out to be filled so that he could rip more of those noises from the beautiful man below him.

The next thing he knew Eren had hoisted them up and had Levi beneath him now, his own shirt getting lost somewhere along the way. There lips were together again, both tasting of the others essence. Levi couldn't help but arch his body seeking friction for his leaking shaft. His hands which had previously been fisting through Eren's hair were now digging into his lower back trying to bring them closer.

Finally the Alpha relented in his teasing and a hand strayed between them to grasp Levi through his clothes. He broke their kiss with a moan, he was impossibly hard. Wanting his Alpha to feel just as good as he moved to do the same, caressing his substantial length through his jeans. There movements only appeased there need for each other momentarily, before both men became frustrated again.

"Take them off." Levi moaned. Eren was quick to obey yanking down his own trousers down then doing the same to Levi, exposing his now dripping underwear.

"Oh God Levi. Can I lick you?" Eren pleaded, gazing intently at the slick stained fabric. Levi didn't trust his voice not to break as a new wave of desire pierced through him, so he merely nodded his assent.

Eren's gaze turned feral as he first undressed himself, freeing his own erection from its stifling confines, and then peeled off the last piece covering Levi's heated skin. One of the Omega's legs were thrown over the back of the sofa and the other was taken in Eren's firm grip, pushing his thigh up to his chest, spreading him open.

The first swipe of Eren's tongue across his entrance was better than he could of imagined. His body thrummed as more slick was let down for the Alpha's enjoyment. Absently Levi noticed that Eren's spare hand was pleasuring himself as he caused the smaller male to writhe. He could feel his climax building despite his length not being touched, making his muscles tense as he forgot to breath.

The moment his Alpha's tongue penetrated him, his pleasure peaked, making him spasm and cry out as he spilled his useless seed onto his own chest and stomach. Eren followed shortly after, chanting the Omegas name like a prayer as he stroked himself to completion, adding his release to Levi's own.

Once fully spent and no longer shaking, Eren considerately used his own shirt to relieve Levi of the sticky mess that coated his skin. All Levi could do was stare at the ceiling still panting and coming down from his high. The next thing he knew he was looking at the Alpha's sculpted chest as he was gathered back into his strong embrace.

When his sanity finally returned so did his need for cleanliness and order, he didn't want to ruin the moment but he was becoming restless and it was inevitable that Eren could sense the change of his mood.

"It's OK, you don't need to feel embarrassed, I just licked you out after all." Again Levi found himself so grateful for the way Eren handled the situation. His joking and soft chuckle eased away the building tension. The compulsion was still there but the shame wasn't as prevalent.

"Tch, you suggested it." Reluctantly he pushed back from their embrace and began to assess the damage. He really needed to shower, but that was no surprise, and his sofa cushions were in definite need of a wash.

"And it was so worth it to here you moan like that." Eren teased. Levi began to wonder how many people Eren had been with before him. He'd said that he had never marked a potential mate before but that didn't mean he'd never fooled around.

Mating was a completely different experience for an Omega, there bodies reluctant to accept anyone who was not perceived as a match. That's not to say it couldn't happen, but the drive to find a strong mate and birth healthy pups was almost irresistible. Omega's rarely if ever bonded with Betas as there instincts would reject anyone but a compatible Alpha while in heat.

The more he thought about someone else's hands on his Alpha the more Levi's mood soured and his compulsions surged.

"Seriously Levi, do what you need to do. Mind if i take a shower?" Eren was offering to get out of his hair while he worked, for which he was gratified. He may have admitted his faults, but that didn't mean he wanted to be watched.

"Upstairs, second door on the left. Towels are on the rack." After a quick peck on the lips, Eren retreated to the bathroom still perfectly naked. Levi found himself enraptured as he watched Eren's tanned buttocks disappear from view.

 With his compulsions sated, freshly showered and fed Levi felt serene. But it was bound to end.

"I really should get going, I wasn't expecting to stay over. Mikasa is dragging me to the library with her today. Don't ask me how I got roped into helping her revise for her next exam." Levi was averse to the idea of spending the rest of the weekend alone, but he understood that Eren had other commitments, he had sprung this on him at the last minute after all.

"Sure brat. I'll see you at lunch on Monday." He tried to hide the pang of dejection he couldn't help but feel.

Seemingly trying to appease him, Eren kissed him until he was breathless before finally getting in his car and leaving. As Levi was trying to adjust to his solitude again, something in the back of his mind was nagging at him about Monday, but he was too preoccupied to remember that it was the day Mike would be starting at Survey News.

 

"Fuck you Erwin, I'm not your bitch. I do this shit out of the goodness of my cold dead heart."

"That and I pay you." Erwin smirked. He was currently trying to convince Levi why he was a good choice to train Mike. Said Alpha was currently standing stiffly in the corner of Erwin's office, passively watching their heated exchange. "I just need you to show him around, since he's going to be my PA he'll need to know where all the other departments are."

"For fucks sake, why don't you get Nanaba to do it, she's pretty much your unofficial secretary anyway." Nanaba was a Beta whose actual role was a receptionist with another Beta named Rico, but she often got roped into helping Erwin when he found himself in dire need of assistance.

"I was going to, but she's off sick today." Levi felt as though the world was turning against him at this point. He had been in an unusually good mood after the weekends events, but that soon came crashing down when he was reminded of what Monday had in store. The last thing he wanted to do was spend time with Mike unsupervised. The pair really needed to talk, but work was the last place he wanted the discussion to take place. 

"Fine, I'll show him around, but then he's on his own. I've got shit to do." In truth he didn't have much left to be getting on with. He likely wouldn't be coming in every day for much longer, not until Erwin needed his help with something else. Which reminded him, he hadn't told Eren that there lunch dates would be coming to a sudden and abrupt end.

Levi span and stalked from the room, not checking to see if Mike was following him or not. Once in the confines of the lift, Mike thought it was a good idea to try and strike up a conversation with the obviously indignant Omega.

"I just wanted to say-"

"Stop right there. Don't for a second think I forgive you for what you tried to do to me, but if we're going to work together without me mauling you let's get a few things straight. I am not your Omega, if you try and make a move on me again I will drop kick your ass so hard your future kids will feel it. Secondly, I've met someone else so I don't care how much you've been 'thinking' about me, it's not g-."

"You mean that kid who was at Erwins?" It seemed Levi's words had sparked something in the Alpha, he could feel dominance pressing down on him, he was trying to get the Omega to submit. "What does he have that I don't?"

"Calm the fuck down, and stop trying to get me to submit." Levi glared menacingly, if there was one thing that never failed to raise his hackles it was Alphas who tried to make him feel small.

The pair were still glaring at each other when the doors opened and a fierce snarl ripped through the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the smutty goodness.


	10. Haunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief mention of blood in this chapter, just a brief warning for anyone who may be uncomfortable with it. It's nothing too severe.

"You-!" Eren looked positively murderous as he took in the scene. Mike was standing over Levi, looking down at him both literally and figuratively. He lurched into the lift, that already felt much too crowded for Levi's liking, and shoved Mike into the wall, away from Levi with enough force make the cables rattle.

"Stay the fuck away from my Omega." The stench of Eren's rage was suffocating, Levi wanted to get out of the lift and leave the two much larger Alpha's to their posturing but the doors had already closed again, so instead he chose to shrink back against the nearest wall.

"Your Omega? I don't see any bites on his neck, so until then he's fair game." It was Levi's turn to feel his blood boil now. How could Mike talk about him as if he had no say in the matter, like he was an object to be possessed, not a person to be earned. It was as if the person he was 5 years ago was all a dream. Or perhaps this was the real Mike and it was Levi who had changed, so much so that he could finally see Mike for the chauvinistic Alpha he was currently portraying.

"Fuck you Mike, nothing you say or do would make me yours at this point."

"Anyone could just scruff you and take you anytime-" Mike didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, his words were halted as Eren's fist collided with his face with a sickening crack. Not expecting the blow, he made no move to dodge or block. Levi thought it would end there but the other Alpha straightened himself almost immediately and tried to fight back which only enraged Eren further, for each blow Mike landed two were returned with greater force.

The noise of their scuffle was deafening in such a confined space. After a few good hits to his jaw, Mike's blows stopped and he instead used his hands to try and fend off Eren's assault. But something was wrong, Eren was going far beyond simple protectiveness and Levi felt he had to do something, for as much as he despised Mike at that moment Eren was taking it too far.

"Eren...Eren stop!" But his words weren't getting through. He had to do something, at this point Mike was slumped in the corner bruised and a little bloody, arms in front of his face trying to block the worst of Eren's blows. The last thing Levi wanted to do was try and pull Eren off only to get caught up in his swing, so he decided to appeal to the Alpha on a much baser level, hoping it would free him from his fury. He had never consciously done it before, and he wasn't even sure it would work, but it was the only thing he could think of that would draw Eren away from Mike.

He began whimpering, using his Omega to cry out softly for it's mate. It was a noise that so often echoed around him, escaping from his lips unbidden in the throes of his heat, his mind and body crying out for it's opposite to no avail. Yet this time his call was answered, even though they weren't bonded Eren's Alpha responded to his plea.

His whole demeanor changed, one moment he was snarling, teeth bared as he pummeled the other Alpha, the next he had Levi pinned gently against the wall, making sure to stay in between his Omega and the threat of another Alpha, crooning softly to reassure Levi that he was not alone. Even under the circumstances, he couldn't help but react the the Alpha's croon, the tender noise sweeping him away on an ocean breeze as he was tucked into Eren's collar, while Mike dropped his arms thankful for the reprieve.

The whole incident had seemed like it had lasted hours in Levi's mind, but it was in fact only minutes. All the while the lift had been whirring up to another level. When the doors dinged, announcing there arrival on another floor, it acted as a harsh reminder of what had just occurred and the likely consequences of Eren's actions.

"Oh my God..." Luckily it was the voice of someone Levi knew. Erd had spoken, but both he and Gunther were now standing frozen, eyes darting around, taking in the scene before them.

Still not fully in control of his Alpha, Eren began growling again, warning the newcomers away from his Omega. He pressed himself closer to Levi, covering his body with his own much larger frame. Now that Eren's crooning had ceased Levi could coherently form words again.

"Get Mike out of here. Only you come in here Erd, and for fucks sake go slowly." Erd being a Beta was a much safer choice than letting Gunther, another Alpha anywhere near Eren in his current state. Mike was still conscious and on his feet but swaying precariously, his face was all ready swollen and bruised, with blood trickling down his stubbled chin from a split lip.

Seeing the sensibility in removing Mike from the equation, Erd began to take tentative steps into the confined space. Eren tensed, his eyes locked onto the newcomer. Wisely the Beta averted his gaze, keeping his head lowered in submission as he helped Mike stumble from the lift. Trying to distract Eren, Levi wrapped his arms around the Alphas waist, letting him know that he was there and he was safe, thanks to Eren's efforts.

"Erwin's going to want to know what happened." Gunther declared.

"I know, but he needs to calm down first." Eren was in no state to be going anywhere right now. Levi needed to get him somewhere quiet where he could come back to his senses. Satisfied with his response Gunther removed his hand from the sensors on the lift when Erd and Mike were clear, causing the doors to close again. Levi's hand fumbled for the buttons on the wall beside him, selecting a floor he knew to be quieter than most, and silently prayed to a deity he didn't believe in that no one else tried to get on before they made it to there destination.

His adrenaline still pumping with no release, Eren's mind turned to the only other thing it could think to use it on now that they were alone. He began marking Levi as his, but rubbing there bodies together a little too suggestively for the workplace.

"Cut that shit out." Levi groused, lightly pushing Eren back so that there was a small space between them. Eren's sanity seemed to come flooding back all at once with Levi's subtle rejection.

"Fuck, what have I done?" Levi wasn't sure if he meant his attempt to get it on in a public space, or the fact that he had just beaten the shit out of Mike and likely lost his job in the process.

"Hey, don't worry about it. For now let's just get you cleaned up." Thankfully they weren't disturbed by anyone else. Levi had brought them to a floor with large meeting rooms that were mostly used for training, knowing it was unlikely that any would be in use today, and he was right there wasn't a single other soul in sight. He led Eren by the hand to a bathroom he often used himself when he needed privacy to assuage his compulsions when the one on his floor was occupied.

"Christ, you're lucky you didn't break a knuckle on that pricks face." Levi had begun to take stock of Eren's wounds under the fluorescent lights in the men's room. He had come off much lighter than Mike. It seemed the only decent hit that had landed was on his left cheek, there was already a bruise forming tarnishing Eren's handsome face. The only other sign of his previous activities were his swollen and slightly grazed knuckles, which Levi carefully soothed under cold running water from the sink, washing away the small amount of blood oozing from worst of the scrapes.

"I didn't mean to lose it like that. I just got so angry after what he said to you." Eren's fists unconsciously clenched again as he remembered Mike's words. It was the mention of scruffing Levi which had caused Eren to throw the first punch, and if he hadn't Levi probably would have.

Scruffing an Omega was not something to joke about. If the right amount of force was applied to the pressure points on an Omegas nape it was like being drugged with a powerful muscle relaxant. Evolutionary speaking, it was meant as either a soothing action to Omegas that were particularly distressed or in pain, or to comfort pups. All pups could be scruffed, no matter what dynamic they grew up to be, but only Omegas would retain the capacity after puberty, if anything it began to affect them more after presentation. It was speculated that only Omegas were still affected so that it could ease there pain while birthing. Having naturally smaller bodies than most female betas it was said to be a rather more painful experience.

"Well if you hadn't of pummeled him, I sure as hell would have. So... thanks for protecting my honour and shit." Levi mumbled, as he gently patted Eren's hands dry, trying not to apply too much pressure to his obviously uncomfortable wounds.

"..You mean you're not mad?"

"Should I be?"

"No... it's just I've seen what Alphas can do to Omegas..." Levi saw a flash of anguish in Eren's eyes, as if he had just reminded himself of something he wanted desperately to forget again. He felt he could sympathise. "So I can sometimes be a bit over protective I suppose. Armin used to bitch at me all the time for it, but it was never that bad with him. It's like with you it's different... just the thought of someone else putting there hands on you..." Eren began to tense yet again so in an effort to placate him further Levi thrust himself back into the Alpha's embrace. He sighed heavily and relaxed into Levi's body, resting his arms on the smaller mans shoulders.

"It's kind of flattering actually." Now that it was over, looking back at what had happened objectively, Levi's Omega was practically swooning at the chance of being mated to such a strong and capable Alpha. Despite being a couple of inches shorter than Mike and not as broad, Eren had come off relatively unscathed.

"Why the fuck are you so perfect." Levi actually snorted when he heard Eren's declaration. How could he say that so seriously after learning about Levi's condition just a few days prior?

Bringing his OCD back to the forefront of his mind, Levi came to a startling realisation: he had just cleaned Eren's wounds without even flinching. Sure they had exchanged bodily fluids, and that in itself was amazing for the Levi, who was irrationally afraid of contamination, but blood was something else. His own was bad enough, but other peoples was normally impossible for him to deal with. After all it was blood which had caused Levi's OCD to change from a bothersome personality trait that had plagued him since he was a child, to something that made his life a living hell, crushing him under it's weight.

_Blood on my hands, blood on my face, in my mouth. Need to wash it off. Just need to clean it._

He wasn't going to do this now, Eren needed him.

Snapping himself out of his darkness, he tried to concentrate on the Alpha in front of him, but still he was left with a lingering desire to give in to the compulsion to wash his hands. He could give himself that much at least.

"As much as this is going to suck balls, we need to go and see Erwin and face the music." He gently untangled himself from Eren's arms. "Wait outside, I'm just going to wash my hands, then we can head up together." Eren left with no argument but looked terrified at the prospect of meeting Erwin. Despite his restlessness he still managed to offer a chaste kiss to Levi before leaving him to his burden.

As soon as the door shut again Levi removed his phone from his trouser pocket and set his alarm for five minutes and began to methodically wash his hands, trying not to think about drowning in a sea of crimson. He didn't know why it had to be five, why not three or two? According to Hange it was common for sufferers of his condition to obsess over a certain number, feeling the need to complete specific actions a particular number of times, or arrange things in groups of a certain number. If anyone were to take a look in Levi's cupboards they would notice he tended to buy things in groups of five, or at least arrange them that way on his shelves, as if something bad would happen if he didn't. He often wished his mind had chosen a lower number, washing ones hands for 5 minutes was uncomfortable and he would never recommend it, but he wouldn't feel satisfied unless he stayed there until his alarm sounded.

To his credit, Eren waited patiently outside, not disturbing Levi. When he exited the bathroom to join the Alpha he was fidgeting, obviously nervous for what was to come. Levi honestly didn't know how Erwin was going to react, he and Mike were old friends, a lot older than they were.

The pair made there way up to the top floor in silence, and as they approached the CEO's office they could hear a murmur of voices already inside. Levi didn't even bother to knock, just burst straight through the door trying to appear more self-assured than he felt, with Eren traipsing hesitantly behind.

"Let's get this shit over with." Curiously Armin was in the room standing demurely by Erwin's chair. Erd and Gunther had already left after giving their statement of events it seemed. The only other person in the room was Mike who was actually looking a little sheepish, standing in the same spot he had been only an hour earlier. He looked as though he had recovered quickly from his exertions in the lift, one of the perks of being an Alpha, where such sparring between rivals was once common place.

Not even bothering to hide his actions, Eren put his own body in between Levi and Mike, standing as close to the Omega as possible without actually touching him.

"I've already heard what Mike has to say, now I want to hear your side." Erwin's gaze was barren, not a single emotion to be gleaned.

"It wasn't Levi's fault, he shouldn't be punished for what happened." Eren blurted. Erwin's cryptic gaze swept across to Eren. As amiable as Erwin generally came across, there was also a side to him that was cold and calculating, a persona not often glimpsed outside of the boardroom.

"Right now I don't care whose fault it is, I would just like to know why two grown Alpha's were fighting over an Omega. Normally this would be none of my business, however it is my concern when you decide to bring your conflict into the workplace." Both Eren and Mike averted there gaze so it fell on Levi to elaborate, not intimidated by his friends presence.

"Well let's get one thing straight shall we? I know you and Mike are friends and have been for a while, but that guy is being a complete ass. If Eren hadn't of smacked him about, I'm pretty sure I would have after what he said." Levi made sure to hold Erwin's icy gaze as he spoke with his arms folded over his chest, trying to appear composed.

"Mike has assured me it was meant with no offence-"

"No offence! You've got to be fucking kidding me, he might as well have joked about slipping me some rohypnol. You of all people should know what scruffing does to an Omega." He doubted anyone else in the room knew how Levi and Erwin had first met and why Levi felt so indebted to him, barring perhaps Armin.

Levi had not long presented as an Omega, he was already on bad terms with most of the schools bullies for being the little shit that he was, but when his dynamic was revealed it gave them even more ammunition. It didn't really bother him, he was always able to hold his own in a fight, but learning to deal with his new dynamic and the instincts that went along with it was troublesome at first. One day things got a little too heated and in the midst of a tussle one of the other boys, who had turned out to be an Alpha, decided to scruff him when the fight wasn't going the way he had expected. Levi felt violated, his whole body betraying him, consciously he was aware of everything going on around him but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Thankfully things hadn't escalated to anything sinister when Erwin swooped in and saved the day, but it certainly wasn't a fond memory for Levi. It served as a stark reminder of just how vulnerable he was.

"Please Levi, you know I would never do that to you." It was the first time that Mike had spoken and Eren didn't seem to be pleased about it. A low rumble escaped him for a few seconds, before he remembered where he was and stifled it after a glare from Erwin, this was his territory after all.

"To be honest Mike, I don't know shit about you anymore." It was time to bring out the big guns. "Especially not after what happened at Erwin's." He hadn't particularly wanted to clue Erwin into what had happened that night, but he felt it was integral to getting his point across about how much of an ass Mike was being, and why Eren had perhaps over reacted.

"Elaborate." Erwin commanded.

"I was drunk, I-"

"Oh you was drunk, so it's fine to just pull me about and try and stick your face in my neck? I don't even want to know what might have happened if Eren hadn't of been there too. Seriously, what the fuck happened to you Mike?" Erwin tensed at this new development but at least Mike had the decency to stay quiet.

"Why didn't you tell me this before when I asked if you were comfortable with Mike working here?" Erwin questioned.

"Because I'm a grown ass man and was willing to be civil, but fuckface over there seems to only think with his dick." Levi groused gesturing in Mike's general direction. Levi was starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable with the conversation but hid it behind harsh words and a heated stare. He didn't like thinking about how he had reacted that night and how if things had gone differently, Eren might not have been standing there beside him right now.

Erwin seemed to be contemplating something, idly flicking his gaze between the three men before him, not paying Armin any mind. It was curious to Levi why Armin was even there. He had no involvement in this situation, but then it dawned on him; Eren had mentioned that his protectiveness had affected the blonde Omega when they lived together. Perhaps Armin knew the cause and had confided in Erwin once he had heard of the situation to get a more lenient sentence for his friend.

"Mike, for the time being, I don't think it would be wise to consider hiring you here at Survey News. However I may be willing to reconsider once your differences are reconciled, but I believe the workplace is not a suitable place to discuss the matter further. I hope this does not affect our friendship outside of this building. Thank you for your time today." It was a clear dismissal and Mike was quick to obey, silently shuffling from the room giving the still seething Eren a wide berth.

Eren noticeabley relaxed once the other Alpha was no longer in the room, his shoulders dropped and his jaw unclenched. However Levi could still feel the nerves radiating from him while he waited for Erwin's judgement.

It was fascinating to Levi, the way Eren's demeanor could change from one second to the next. One moment he was the snarling protector, the next he was sweet and doting and now he was nothing but a ball of nerves.

"Eren, while I understand why you did what you did, I do not condone it. Therefore you are suspended without pay for two weeks. " Eren's head jerked up so fast to peer at Erwin, Levi was shocked that he didn't have whiplash.

"Thank you Sir." Levi was pleased that Eren had the good sense not to question Erwin's decision. He had no doubt been assuming the worst, and Levi was honestly surprised himself that Erwin decided against sacking him on the spot.

"Armin will see you out. Levi a word." With that Armin finally moved from his vigil at Erwin's side. Eren looked hesitant to leave Levi, so the dark haired Omega gave him a reassuring squeeze on the arm before he was ushered away.

Erwins facade dropped the moment the doors clicked shut again and a loud sigh escaped him as he rubbed his temples.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise things had gotten so tense between you two." Levi didn't know what he was expecting, perhaps a stern talking to, but it certainly wasn't an apology.

"I didn't know either. I've pretty much been avoiding him like the plague up until now." The air in the room seemed a little less hostile, so Levi took the opportunity to take a seat across from Erwin.

"Why didn't you tell me before? About what he did at the party?"

"I know you and Mike are close, heck you've been friends a lot longer than you and I have. I didn't want you to end up in the middle of it all. Plus I felt like I owed it to Mike to not get anyone else involved until he could explain himself, but if his only response was 'I was drunk' then fuck that guy." Now that they were alone he felt he could be more honest with his response.

"You're a much bigger part of my life than he is. To be honest I'm more than a little outraged after hearing what happened, but it's as I said, work is not a suitable place for that discussion. Rest assured though I will be having words with Mike but.... I really hope this doesn't change our friendship in anyway." It was at times like this Levi wondered what he had done to deserve a friend like Erwin.

"Don't be an idiot, you're stuck with me it seems. If you want to stay friends with Mike that's your business, I don't expect you to never see him again just because I don't want to." Erwin seemed satisfied with his response and removed his hand from his temple. It wasn't often that Levi admitted he enjoyed his company, even if it was in his own round about way. "And thanks... for going easy on Eren. I guess Armin told you something?"

"You know?"

"He said he's seen some shit and it's made him more than a little defensive when it comes to Omegas, but he hasn't told me specifics. I can see it in his eyes sometimes though, like somethings haunting him."

"Seems you both have that in common." Erwin had been with him through some pretty bad times but had never pried, just another thing he owed the man for. Switching the subject Erwin continued. "You two seem good together. I hear you meet up everyday for lunch, in the cafeteria no less." He knew that in the years Levi had been in and out of the office he had probably used the cafeteria a handful of times, yet now he was there on a daily basis. Although it seemed that there routine would be coming to an end sooner than he thought now that Eren had been suspended. It was likely that after his two weeks were up Levi wouldn't need to come in anymore until another task cropped up that Erwin needed him for.

"Have you been spying on me?"

"No but Armin has." Erwin chuckled. Levi was grateful the conversation had turned to lighter topics. He still had the rest of the day to get through and already felt exhausted, and without the prospect of meeting Eren for lunch, the day could not end soon enough in Levi's opinion.

"Why does that not surprise me."

"That reminds me, Armin's insisting that we all go on a double date at some point."

"Tell him to bite me."

"You know it will happen eventually, so why fight the inevitable." He knew Erwin was right, even in the short space of time that he had known Armin, he could already tell when he wanted something he got it. He made a mental note to text Eren and warn him against agreeing to Armin's request without some negotiation at least.


	11. Everyone Matters to Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has been reading this story. I'm honestly a little surprised it's been getting so much attention. I hope you enjoy the new chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Levi hadn't realised just how much the prospect of lunch with his green eyed Alpha motivated him to get up in the morning for work, until it was no longer an option. He couldn't say he particularly enjoyed the work he did, he mostly did it as a favour to Erwin, but having Eren there had made it seem bearable.

Without Eren's influence he no longer felt the desire to expose himself to the filth of the cafeteria, instead he went back to his usual habit of eating lunch at his desk in self inflicted solitude, but by Thursday a certain blonde Omega had other ideas.

"Come on, come and have lunch with me. Erwin's been snatched up by some big wig and I'm lonely." Levi was almost certain that Armin had plenty of other people who would happily spend their lunch with him, but for some reason he was insistent that Levi be the one to keep him company.

"I've got a shit load of work to do-"

"So give some more to Petra and Oluo, you know, the actual qualified accountants who spend more time bickering than working." Levi leaned back in his chair with his arms folded glaring at Armin. From the determined look on his face it seemed Levi was not going to win this battle, so he quashed his nagging self doubt that he wasn't deserving of the company and agreed.

"Fine, but I'm not letting you eat the shit in the cafeteria, there's a coffee shop I like a few minutes walk down the road. I'll meet you downstairs at one, but if you're late deals off." Armin's eyes lit up like he had just won the lottery. Evidently he had expected to work a lot harder to get Levi to agree, in truth Levi may have developed a soft spot for his fellow Omega, a fact that he would adamantly deny under duress.

Even though he had already made his own lunch, he figured he could eat it for dinner later tonight. It felt nice to have something to look forward to at work again, even if it wasn't the company of the one he really wanted, being with Armin felt comfortable.

Levi didn't bother to delegate any additional work to Petra and Oluo before he left. Despite not being their superior, they treated him as such and wouldn't have minded if he asked for their help, but he didn't like to show weakness. He opted instead to stay late if there was anything he needed to catch up on, it wasn't as though he had anything at home to look forward to. He couldn't seem to settle of an evening at the moment, erratically switching from one pointless task to the next until sleep finally came for him.

He made sure to wash his hands before heading down, not wanting to make Armin wait alone when they reached their destination. He would need to make sure not to touch any doors with his bare hands but it was a small price to pay. He didn't know how much Armin knew about his ailment, the perceptive glint in his eye told Levi he likely saw more than he let on, so he didn't want to give him any other cause for suspicion.

Unsurprisingly, Armin was already waiting for him when he reached the main entrance. It seemed the blonde was well liked, he was smiling fondly, his forearms leaning on the reception desk as he talked to Rico with practiced ease. Most of Levi's conversations were stiff and laborious, he often envied people who could confide in others so easily.

"Ready to go?" Levi asked as casually as he could when he approached the pair.

"Sure thing." Armin straightened himself and turned his warm smile to Levi making his mood improve minutely at the thought of being wanted, as if Armin had requested his company not just out of pity but simply because he enjoyed it.

Tentatively, once Levi was in reach, Armin linked there hands. At first Levi stiffened at the uninvited contacted, his fractured mind insisting that the hand holding his own freshly washed limb was soiled, but he calmed himself with the knowledge that he had held Armin's hand before and nothing bad had happened, so left it where it was.

"Wow Levi, even you can't resist Armin it seems." Rico mused as she eyed their exchange. It was generally well known that Levi wasn't usually the most sociable of creatures, going so far as to blatantly shun most of the people he met. A momentary stab of embarrassment heated his cheeks at his own need for contact, but Armin's nonchalance reassured him so he left the hand where it was.

"He's a persistent little shit." Levi grumbled and Rico burst out laughing, hiding her mouth behind her hands. "When's Nanaba back anyway?" Levi asked not only to change the subject but because he was genuinely curious. He couldn't say he was friends with the two Beta's who manned the reception desk, but without the prospect of Mike helping Erwin he could see that his friend was struggling with his work load and Levi felt partially responsible.

"I went to see her the other day, poor thing, she's got the flu. She's probably going to be laid up for at least another week." In another week Levi had no doubt that Erwin would be swamped under a pile of paperwork, with only his impressive eyebrows rising above.

"Well give her our love if you see her again. Let's go Levi I'm starving. See you later Rico." Levi nodded cordially and headed out with Armin still hanging onto him, as if anchoring him to the world he sometimes didn't feel a part of.

The walk was pleasant enough, the air was turning much warmer and Levi was silently enjoying his foray into the outside world. It seemed all his time of late was spent inside work, his home or his car. He didn't appreciate large crowds of people but the pavements were mostly deserted. It seemed the only other people milling around were employees of Survey News, off on there own lunch time adventures.

It wasn't long before they were seated inside the coffee shop with hot beverages before them, (tea for Levi and a sugary cold coffee monstrosity for Armin) awaiting their toasted sandwiches to be served. Not wanting to draw attention to himself in a public space, Levi had made sure to bring his jacket so that he could use it as a barrier against the chair he was seated on. Even though the table itself looked clean he made sure to keep his now empty hands in his lap.

There were only a select few places that Levi would willingly go to eat. He hated the idea of others handling his food when he wasn't there to supervise, so most of the places he frequented had a very open view of the kitchen or food service area. He watched carefully from his vantage point as the barista prepared his food, ensuring nothing unsanitary occurred. He also liked this place in particular as they wore disposable gloves, a requirement he wished more establishments would consider.

"So have you heard much from Eren?" Armin asked sipping his drink through a straw oblivious to Levi's inner anxieties.

"He's called and text a few times. Says Mikasa has been keeping him pretty busy." Eren had in fact said that Mikasa had been working him like a dog, seeing as he was the only one of the three at home, she'd make sure to leave him a list of chores so that he didn't play video games all day. He'd surmised that she was doing it as a punishment for being suspended. Making sure that he did not enjoy the time that was supposed to be spent reflecting on his actions. Jean was apparently finding the situation hilarious until Eren purposely dyed one of his shirts bright pink when doing the washing.

"She was pretty mad when she found out what happened, but she cooled off a bit once he explained." There food was placed in front of them as they spoke, Armin began eating with abandon while Levi chewed carefully.

"So does this sort of thing happen often? Eren mentioned you used to get pissed at him for being too over protective." Levi was hoping that Armin would shed some light on the situation for him. It's not that he was trying to go behind Eren's back, but he was worried about him and wanted to know what he could do to help.

"Understatement of the century. Didn't Erwin tell you that he was interrogated by him when we'd just started going out?"

"What the fuck, that was him?" Erwin had mentioned that he was cornered by someone once, Levi had presumed it was a relative of Armin's, and given the third degree about his intentions. How Eren had the audacity to try and intimidate not only the CEO of the company he worked for but a bona fide muscled giant was beyond him.

"Yeah, luckily Erwin took it well. He was actually pleased that I had someone looking out for me I think, seeing as my parents aren't around anymore." There was a pang of loss in Armin's words but it was the kind that you could tell had faded over the course of time. Levi had already guessed that Armin had lost his parents. It was common place for Alpha's to seek the permission of the Omegas family before bonding with them, but Erwin had never mentioned meeting any of them.

Levi wasn't well accomplished at dealing with his own grief, let alone someone else's, even if it was an old wound. So rather than risk reopening it he let the conversation falter as they both ate their food. Predictably it was Armin who broke the silence again a few minutes later.

"Thanks by the way." Armin mumbled as if this is what he had wanted to talk about all along.

"For what?"

"For sticking with him, even after seeing him that way. You really make him happy. It's like since he's met you not all of his smiles are so... forced. I mean don't get me wrong he's not depressed or anything, but it was like he was just going through the motions you know." Levi did know, all to well. The only difference was he didn't try and pretend to be satisfied with his life as it was.

"I'm not going to lie it was scary as fuck, I honestly thought he was going to kill Mike at one point. But he didn't, he snapped himself out of it."

"From what he told me it was you who brought him back."

"Yeah well, he wouldn't of wanted to savage Mike in the first place if it wasn't for me, so I guess we're even."

"You two are really good for each other."

"Jesus, don't tell me Erwin has got you saying it too."

"Let's be fair I was the one that convinced him. He's super protective of you, you know. After he was told what Eren did he was ready to fire him and tell him to never see you again, thinking he might turn that violence on you one day. But I talked to him and got him to reconsider." From the look on Armin's face, Levi knew that he would not be willing to divulge what was said to Erwin, so he didn't question it. Eren would tell him when he was ready.

"I know he wouldn't hurt me on purpose, that's not what I was worried about. I guess what scared me more was the idea of what could happen to Eren if he did Mike some permanent damage." Armin nodded sagely at Levi's words. Mike could of quite easily pressed charges and got Eren in some serious trouble had things escalated further. 

"Anyway I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm happy you found each other." Armin let a small smile grace his lips.

Levi shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he wasn't good at discussing his personal life or his feelings. Even Hange had to wrench the details from him at times, but he felt he owed Armin at least some piece of mind that he wasn't in this just for a distraction, that he was as invested in Eren as Armin believed Eren was in him. Typically the words were lost on the journey from his mind to his mouth.

"Yeah me too. He's...nice. Shit that was so lame." Armin giggled at Levi's failed declaration causing the dark haired Omega to aim a deadly scowl his way, which just caused him to giggle even louder. Levi couldn't help but feel a smirk tug at the corners of his mouth, one he did little to hide.

 

His outing with Armin had lasted longer than he usually took for his lunch, so as expected Levi spent the rest of the day playing catch up. He didn't mind though, he'd actually enjoyed himself a little. After the topic of Eren was out of the way Armin was more than happy to lead the conversation.

He'd learnt that Armin's parent had died when he was 5. Despite the dour subject, Armin seemed all to happy to share even after Levi's insistence that he didn't have to. They were avid travelers apparently, but never returned after a nasty storm hit when they were hiking in Switzerland. He didn't seem bitter over his loss, declaring that he took solace in the fact that they died doing what they loved. He was staying with his grandfather at the time, who subsequently took over guardianship, however it seemed to be in title only. According to Armin he was practically adopted into the Jaeger household along with Mikasa. His grandfather had passed at the ripe old age of 87, a few years prior leaving Armin with no family that he knew of, but he didn't feel alone as he considered Eren and Mikasa as his siblings.

Anyone else would have expected Levi to share his family history in return, but Armin didn't once pry. So Levi willingly divulged the fact that he too had no living relatives but left it at that.

It was strange to connect with someone so easily, Armin didn't seem at all put off by Levi's foul mouth or taciturn expression which so many others found unnerving. So he didn't mind working late after having such a pleasant lunch.

Just as he was finishing the last spreadsheet on his to do list his phone gave a shrill cry. Picking it up from the desk beside him he noted that it was 'Four Eyes' calling.

"What do you want Hange?"

"Ever the charmer I see." She cackled at his greeting, never one to be put off by his terseness. "I just wanted to check if we were still on for our appointment tomorrow."

"Yeah why wouldn't we be?"

"Well, are we going to have anyone joining us?" Hange was checking up on him to see if he had worked up the courage to tell Eren.

"I... mentioned it, but he hasn't brought it up since." As good as the idea sounded in theory, Levi wasn't at all sure he wanted Eren sitting in on one of his sessions, it felt much too personal.

"Well just ask him doofus. Text me and let me know so I know what to expect. Oh and Levi... I'm really proud of you for telling him you know." Fortunately Hange hung up immediately after her words were spoken, relieving Levi of his duty to try and formulate a response to her unexpected praise. Instead he just stared blankly at his phone for a few minutes before putting it back in it's rightful place at the far end of his desk and stumbling through the rest of his work.

Once the last number was calculated, Levi stood and let a stretch ripple through him like a cat, delighted to be free of his chair at last. It was around seven and he was the only one left on the floor, Petra and Oluo had long since poked there heads through the door to voice their goodbyes before going home.

He caught site of his phone still next to him on the desk and debated whether to contact Eren about tomorrow, or leave it for another time. He knew that if he were to seriously consider bonding with Eren he needed to be educated about his disorder beforehand and Hange was the best person to do that, but the thought of it made his palms sweat and his heart quicken. He had done the hardest part and opened the wound for Eren's viewing, but could he handle him poking around inside it?

Eren had seemed so compassionate the night Levi had confessed, and had been so patient with him since, but they had just scratched the surface. Would he still feel the same once Hange had brought to his attention just how difficult it would be to coexist with someone like Levi. He would never be cured, there would always be compulsions gnawing at the back of his mind, itching to be fulfilled. Perhaps not as severe, but the need to clean, organise and remain in control would always be there to some degree.

Levi could get worse too. Some days he was crippled by his need for order, spending hours cleaning dirt that wasn't there, or doing things like pulling out every single item of clothing he owned because they weren't put away properly, only to fold it all and place it back exactly as it had been. There was also the counting. He hadn't done it in years, only relying on the compulsion when he was at his lowest but he still worried that it would reappear. He would waste hours of his life counting. Counting the number of times he stirred his tea, chewed his food, the number of steps he took to get to his destination, making sure at all times they were divisible by 5, as if something terrible would happen to him if the insignificant rules in his head weren't followed. He counted things in his surroundings, the number of tiles on the floor or how many leaves were on the tree outside, not able to carry on with his life until his task was complete.

It was one of the first things Hange had helped him to control, giving him back some semblance of normality, and the confidence to try and thrust himself back into society even if it was reluctantly at times.

So he could get better too. Perhaps if Eren was willing to stick around he could take back even more control. Hange had mentioned to him once that not having anyone to give him the affection he craved as an Omega could be hindering his recovery. He already felt more at peace with Eren around, like he wasn't constantly terrified of invisible microbes invading his body, that it didn't matter if Eren hadn't washed his hands before he touched Levi's skin, all that mattered was the closeness, the bone deep need to be cared for and cherished.

Maybe this could work, but it all depended on Eren. He just needed to figure out whether he was willing to place that much trust in another human being. This far in, Eren's rejection had the real possibility of breaking Levi into a thousand jagged pieces.

The reward was much greater than the risk though wasn't it?

Before he could second guess himself anymore, Levi snatched up his phone and dialed Eren's number, hoping that he would pick up before the desire to hang up took hold.

"Hey Levi, I was just thinking about you." Levi breathed out a sigh, his worries eased slightly just from hearing his Alpha's baritone voice.

"Hi..."

_Just say it, just say the fucking words._

"Armin told me he managed to get you out for lunch today. Be careful with that one, he's such an attention whore." Eren chuckled and Levi internally praised him for his ability to steer the conversation when Levi was choking on his own voice.

"And he sure as fuck knows how to get it too." Levi noticed that people tended to gravitate towards Armin's angelic features and his brilliant blue eyes that saw straight through you. Even the barista at the coffee shop couldn't help but favour him with a perfect smile as they chatted aimlessly while their drinks brewed. Levi just watched in awe as words flowed from his mouth with no effort at all.

"You OK? You sound a bit distracted." Eren asked. It was now or never.

"There's something I wanted to ask... Uh...You remember I mentioned Hange?"

"Yeah sure, she seemed nice at Erwin's party. I would never of guessed you two knew each other though." Levi felt a small jolt of guilt settle in his stomach for lying but quickly swept it aside, he had bigger things to worry about.

"Well... I've got an appointment tomorrow and... she wants to know if you'll be there." Levi held his breath, his nails digging into the palm of his hand as he waited for a response.

"Oh right..." His nails bit down further leaving angry red crescents in their wake.

"I mean you don't have to obviously, I mean I get it, it's fucking weird but-"

"No, no it's fine. It's just I was going to head out with a few friends tomorrow, but I can cancel."

"Really you don't have to, it was fucking stupid of me not to think you had plans on a Friday." Levi wanted the conversation to be over, his whole body felt like it was poised over a knife edge.

"It's fine, this is important to me... You're important to me, so i'll be there. What time?" He sounded so sincere that Levi could have sobbed in relief. He sagged back into his chair, his knees too weak to hold him steady anymore.

They exchanged details, Levi would swing by and pick Eren up at the house he shared with Mikasa and Jean as it was on the way, before Levi ended the call. Eren had seemed like he wanted to talk more but Levi couldn't concentrate. There was only one thing he kept thinking about.

Levi was important to someone. He mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are so lovely to read, thank you to everyone who takes the time to write a message for me.


	12. Laughter is the Best Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies everyone for the delay in updating a new Chapter. I've just come back from a lovely holiday in the Southwest of England. Unfortunately it was so far in the countryside that there was no WiFi or phone signal. Sounds hideous but it was actually rather nice to spend time together without anyone being glued to their phone or lap top.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the new addition and thank you for your patience.

Levi was trapped. Trapped by his own doing. He knew it was just a manifestation of his anxiousness for his appointment with Hange, but no matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn't seem to escape. It was as if there was a noxious mire permeating the entirety of his house that needed to be bleached away, but the more he cleaned the more it spread, as if it was a living entity squirming out of his reach.

He had managed to fire off a text to Erwin to let him know he wasn't feeling well and likely wouldn't make it in to work today before his obsessions became suffocating. As usual Erwin was understanding and didn't make a fuss out of the situation, as if he knew that it would only aggravate Levi's condition.

He had contemplated cancelling on Hange too, but knew she would become suspicious and start to worry. Not to mention a small part of him was yearning to see Eren again, even if the rest of him blanched at the thought.

He kept glancing at the clock as he worked dutifully to erase his apprehensions. His hands were protected from the harsh cleaning chemicals by rubber gloves but that didn't stop the blisters from forming on his skin and the tension twisting in his muscles.

He was on his hands and knees scouring the skirting boards hoping that this last task would ease his mind, just like he had with all the other tasks before. His appointment was creeping ever closer as the sun swept across the sky. He was still dressed in his pajamas, he hadn't even had the chance to shower and dress before his OCD had taken hold of him just before dawn. He had awoken from a dream with a start, the details had since faded but the anxiety had remained spurring on his compulsions.

Methodically he was working his way around his living room dragging a bucket of scathingly hot soapy water to clean the offending boards with when Levi thought he heard a knocking at his door. He chose to ignore it figuring it was a salesman looking to scam him out of some money.

If he could just finish this last bit of cleaning he would be free, he was sure of it, so he took to scrubbing more vigorously as the hammering on his door sounded again, this time with a voice to accompany it.

"Levi? Are you in there?"

 ** _Alpha_**.

It was as if a vat of icy water had been poured down Levi's spine. Eren was outside his house, his words were quiet and muffled through the thick wood of his door, but he would recognise that voice anywhere.

What was he doing here? He didn't want Eren to see him like this. His clothes and hair were in disarray, not to mention damp with sweat from his toiling. However it wasn't just that, he didn't want Eren to see him while he was this firmly in the clutches of his inner demons. Deciding the best course of action was to pretend he wasn't there, he continued to kneel on the floor as still as he could manage, shrinking into himself. He hoped that Eren would give up and leave, even though his first instinct had been to run to him and seek peace where he wasn't able to find it himself.

"Armin told me you didn't go into work today. Please open up." Eren pleaded as though he wasn't just asking Levi to open up the door but also himself. He should have known that Armin would not be as easily fooled as his Erwin. He was likely worried and had told Eren knowing he would rush over to check on Levi without a moments hesitation. "I want to help you, I really do, but you have to let me in." There was a crack in Eren's voice that made Levi's resolve crumble.

He rose from the floor on shaking legs and made his way over to the front door in a daze. He almost felt like he wasn't in control of his own body, like he was just an observer. One of his still gloved hands reached out tentatively and twisted the lock, the other pulled on the handle and then the door was open.

Eren didn't say a word as he took in his bedraggled appearance, he just gathered Levi into his arms, lifting his feet from the floor and enveloping him with not only his strong embrace but with his calming presence. He took them into the house and kicked the door closed as Levi wound his arms around Eren and fisted his hands in the Alpha's shirt making his knuckles turn white under the gloves he had yet to remove. He didn't realise how much he had needed this.

It almost didn't feel like it was really happening. Eren wasn't judging him or admonishing him for his stupidity, he was just there, giving Levi the opportunity to use him to ease his anxieties instead. He should of felt embarrassed, but the only thing he could feel was Eren.

The air was thick with the Omega's torment causing Eren to wrinkle his nose but he didn't falter. He removed his shoes, ever considerate of Levi's house rules and carried the smaller man over to couch where he sat and made them both comfortable, gently removing the coverings on Levi's hands before placing them back to there previous position tangled in his shirt, silently giving Levi permission to cling to him again for as long as he needed.

Safely nestled in Eren's lap he felt no urgent need to speak and Eren didn't push him. He just let Levi take what comfort he needed and tried to soothe him as best he could, crooning softly. Levi let the vibrations roll through his body, making his stiff muscles uncoil and his compulsions fade away.

Eren kept him there until he had all but melted into the Alpha's body, his mind blissfully empty of anything but thoughts of the man in front of him. But it could only last so long. As soon as Eren's calming noise stopped everything came rushing back. His consciousness was slammed back into his body, making his muscles twitch as they tightened again. Eren had no doubt felt the change of Levi's posture and loosened his hold, allowing him to remove himself from Eren's lap if he wanted to. Instead Levi just burrowed himself further into the Alpha's chest not ready to leave just yet. That and he didn't want to look at him as he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Levi mumbled.

"There's nothing to apologise for, so don't worry OK?" Levi still felt sorry though. He'd made Eren worry and that was not his intention, surely he had better things to do with his day than rescue a mentally unstable Omega from a prison of his own making. The shame was slowly making itself known now that he was coming back to his senses. "Do you want to talk about it?" Eren asked. He really didn't. He just wanted to forget the whole thing, but he felt he owed Eren an explanation.

"I just couldn't fucking stop myself..."

"Is it... because of me?" Eren asked. Levi finally removed himself from Eren's chest and straightened, steadfastly holding Eren's gaze as he spoke.

"It's no ones fault but my own, so don't you for one second think any of this is because of you." Eren nodded meekly but didn't seem convinced as he turned his head away and stared off into the distance. Levi couldn't stand the idea of making him feel responsible so he cupped Eren's face in his damaged hands and forced him to look again, as he painstakingly tried to force out words he could formulate so easily in his head, but often got lost on the way out of his mouth. "I'm serious. You've been nothing but good for me since we met in that lift. I mean fuck, I've felt more alive with you in these past few weeks than i have in years. But I'm so shit at this. I've freaked out a few times, but it's never been your fault, it's just being with you... it's making me do things i never thought i could-"

"I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything if it makes you uncomfortable." Eren interrupted making Levi drop his hands. He just couldn't explain it to Eren like he wanted to. He wanted to tell him that he needed someone like Eren in his life to make him do these things, because otherwise he never would have. He'd resigned himself to a life alone after Mike, but Eren had opened up a whole other world for him where he felt safe to try things that he had never done before out of misplaced fear.

Getting frustrated with his struggle for words Levi decided to take action instead. He held Eren's face firmly in his hands once more. He crashed their lips together with more force than was probably necessary. Despite the crudeness of their kiss it still sent an electrical current through Levi's body, starting from where they were joined and ending at the tips of his toes. The contact only lasted a few seconds before Levi pulled away, but it had done the trick and he felt more words eager to be set free.

"I always thought doing that would be so fucking disgusting until I met you. I could never imagine myself actually wanting to do it, but with you... you kissed me on the cheek that day and it was like the stupid thoughts of germs and bacteria didn't matter anymore, because it felt so fucking right. I need someone like you around to push me to try things that scare me... because it's like with you... the worlds not so terrifying anymore...." Levi trailed off, his ability to speak dulled again as his confidence waned. Eren was looking at him with an emotion he couldn't gauge until he spoke.

"I need you too. I don't care if you think you're broken, because to me you're perfect. You sit there everyday at lunch and let me rattle on about the things I like and you've never once judged me for it. You've even seen me at my worst with Mike and you still stood right beside me in Erwin's office and defended me. I'm sorry for doubting you, it's just I really don't want to do anything to mess this up. That's why I want to come with you to see Hange, so she can tell me how I can help you... I'd do anything for you."

Levi just sat there stunned, he hadn't expected Eren to reciprocate in kind. His face must have been picture as Eren began to smile.

"Don't look so shocked, you're pretty great you know." Eren chuckled. Levi was almost certain that he was blushing now, if the heat he could feel on his cheeks was any indication.

It was Eren's turn to initiate a kiss this time. One of his large hands traveled up to Levi's nape, caressing the shorter hairs of his undercut as he slowly pulled him closer. Levi let his eyes flicker down briefly to Eren's full lips eager to feel them on his own again, before he let them flutter closed. This kiss was much softer, unhurried as their bodies aligned giving them the opportunity to intensify their meeting, and allowing their tongues to writhe together.

Levi felt he would never get enough of this, Eren's taste and scent surging through him, the feel of his silky locks on his fingertips as he ran his hands through his hair, and the sparks he felt wherever their bare skin touched.

Eren's own hold on Levi's neck tightened as his other arm wound around his lower back caging him in. Not that he ever felt trapped when he was with Eren. He felt free. Eren had swept him away like sand on the tide, freeing him from his compulsions with nothing but his presence and understanding.

They stayed locked together until they were forced to separate and suck in air. They didn't go far however. Eren kept Levi against him, bumping their foreheads together causing them to share each panting breath.

"As much as I'd like to stay like this, we need to leave soon and I still need to shower and change." Levi was reluctant to break the spell but time was slipping away from them. His day had been wasted, he hadn't even stopped for food if the growling of his stomach was anything to go by.

"OK, how about you go shower and I make us some food, I skipped lunch and it sounds like you did too?" It was a sweet gesture but one Levi was reluctant to accept. Even Erwin had never been trusted with free reign of Levi's kitchen, the thought of his things being moved out of place was enough to make Levi shudder. Typically Eren noticed his hesitation "Don't worry I'm not going to burn down your house, Mikasa taught me how to make the basics without injuring myself or anyone else."

"It's uh... not that I don't trust you, it's just hard for me to let someone go through my things." Eren furrowed his brow in contemplation.

"How about i promise to put everything back exactly how I found it when I'm done?"

"How did you know that's what would bother me?" Levi was once again stunned by Eren's intuition.

"I may have done a bit of research." Eren replied sheepishly as if embarrassed to admit that he cared enough about Levi that he actually went out for his way to research his condition, so as to better understand what he was going through. "It mentioned that you might like to have things a certain way and it can be annoying if things get messed up."

Levi definitely didn't deserve this Alpha before him. It probably wasn't healthy for Eren to play along with Levi's peculiarities, but until they had an alternative Levi was overwhelmed with gratefulness.

"...Thanks. I'll leave you to it then." Eren beamed at him no doubt sensing the trust that Levi had just placed in him.

Levi extracted himself carefully from the Alpha's grasp and both men stood. Levi turned and was about to make his way upstairs to shower but was swiftly pulled back. Eren leaned down and stole his breath away again with another kiss.

"One for the road." He grinned once they eventually pulled apart.

"You're such a fucking dork." Levi groused, despite the smile that was tugging the corners of his mouth. Eren always knew how to make light of a situation when it was needed most.

The Alpha let him leave this time, so Levi made his way upstairs to the bathroom and set about completing his morning routine that had been delayed until now. He showered quickly, not comfortable leaving Eren downstairs alone for longer than necessary, despite his previous confidence.

After drying himself off and wrapping a towel about his waist, he set to work combing his hair and brushing his teeth. Next on his list was to take his suppressant.

Levi's hands froze on its way to replacing his toothbrush to its rightful place.

Suppressants. He only had another 3 months before he needed to stop taking them. Meaning he only had another 3 months before he had to go through another heat. This one could be different though couldn't it? Maybe he didn't have to be alone this time.

Levi shook those thoughts from his head. He and Eren had only been officially courting for 3 weeks, it was much too early to be considering allowing Eren to be there with him when he would be at his most vulnerable. Not to mention Eren's Alphan instinct to bite Levi and bond with him would be almost unbearable with the Omega likely begging for it while in the throes of his heat and the accompanying urges. Levi was not ready to consider inflicting that on Eren. He didn't want Eren to bite him in the heat of the moment only to regret the decision once they were both back to their senses. This was something that would need to be discussed in detail beforehand, but that was a topic for another day.

He took his suppressant, cupping some water from the bathroom sink to force it down, along with the thoughts of his heat that were far too premature.

He dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt , not feeling the need to dress up to please the Alpha downstairs. He'd seen him a mess in nothing but pajamas just half an hour earlier after all.

As he made his way back downstairs he was greeted by the tempting smell of eggs, and Eren's smiling face waiting for him at the dining table.

"I hope you like cheese omelette." It wasn't the neatest looking omelette in the world but it smelled delicious, so Levi seated himself opposite and tucked in, aware of Eren waiting patiently for his verdict.

"Looks like you're on omelette duty from now on." It tasted just as good as it smelled, Mikasa had done a fine job in teaching Eren how to cook.

Eren's dazzling smile returned in full force as he tucked in to his own food, pleased with the praise bestowed upon him by the Omega.

Levi mostly ate in silence but listened intently to Eren as he told him about a great book he had just finished reading, appreciating the fact that they could comfortably spend time like this, without Eren being put off by Levi's penchant for muteness.

Once the food was finished, despite Eren's insistence that he would wash the plates and cutlery, Levi still followed him through to the kitchen, unable to resist the urge to check that everything was back in its rightful place.

He made sure Eren's back was turned and leaning over the sink before he opened the fridge and checked that the cheese and the remaining eggs were where they should be. The eggs needed to be rearranged now that there were so few, but apart from that Levi was satisfied.

They still had some time to spare after everything, so decided to arbitrarily flick through the TV channels, pressed against eachother on the sofa until it was time to leave.

"You want to drive separately, or shall I leave my car here and come and get it after?" Eren asked as they both pulled on there shoes by the door. It was a fair question but Levi couldn't help but think of it as Eren asking permission if they could spend more time together after the appointment. Levi hesitated however. If it all went terribly he wouldn't have an escape as he would be expected to drive Eren back to fetch his car. Then again maybe that would be a good thing as he did have a tendency to run away unnecessarily.

"We'll take my car, parking's a bitch." He replied trying his best to sound nonchalant.

They both exited the house and settled themselves into Levi's car, Eren no doubt noting its pristine condition. The drive was short but nerve wracking. Levi spent most of it trying to school his scent so as not to give himself away too much to the Alpha sitting beside him.

After arriving and finding a suitable parking space Eren was quick to exit the car, however Levi hung back for a moment and took a few calming breaths. Eren didn't rush him, he just waited patiently on the pavement until Levi felt marginally ready to face what was to come.

When they were both standing together on the side of the road, Eren laced their fingers giving Levi an anchor as they made their way to Hange's practice. The building was fairly nondescript from the outside, only the small brass sign beside the door giving away its status as a private practice. There were a few other doctors in the building, each specialising in different fields but Levi knew nothing about them besides there names that were plastered on the buzzer by the door.

He pressed Hange's button and all too quickly they were being ushered into her office.

"It's so great to finally meet you again Eren. Levi's spoken about you quite a lot." Levi flushed, cursing Hange's truthfulness.

"I know that feeling. My friends keep changing the subject now whenever I bring him up because they're sick of hearing it." Eren chuckled. Hange was positively enamoured with Eren from then on, Levi was starting to wonder whether he should perhaps start feeling jealous.

They chatted idly at first, both getting a feel for eachother with Hange in her usual chair across from Levi, and Eren seated beside him on the red sofa Levi had grown quite fond of. However things soon became more serious once Hange was satisfied with her impression of Eren. She asked the dreaded question that Levi so despised

"So Levi, how has your OCD been this week? Anything of note?" Levi sucked in a deep breath, surreptitiously trying to gather the smell of the ocean beside him to give him the courage to speak freely. He had to do this or he would never know if Eren could cope with being with someone like him.

"Had a pretty bad time Monday evening..." He told Hange about the incident with Mike at survey News and she was positively livid. However instead of stopping to discuss Eren's rage as Levi thought she would, she breezed past it. Like Erwin she didn't condone what Eren had done but thanked him none the less for looking out for the Omega.

He then went on to tell Hange the stuff that Eren didn't know.

"After Eren left I stayed and spoke to Erwin for a bit but I started to feel like shit once I got back to my office. I tried washing my hands but it didn't seem to help. I held out until I got home but then I just kind of went ape shit and started pulling things out from the cupboards, only to end up putting them back in exactly the same fucking place." Levi's hands were twisting in his lap as he recounted his failings. "After that I spent about an hour in the shower because I felt so dirty after remembering all the shit with Mike, like even just having him breath near me was enough to spread his disgusting fucking germs onto my skin."

Hange was scribbling down some illegible notes and nodding, only raising her gaze when she was sure that he had finished speaking.

"Well I can kind of forgive you for your reaction there, after the traumatic events of the day. It's interesting though that it didn't hit you straight away. Why do you think that was?" Hange asked while Eren observed their interaction passively.

Levi hadn't really thought about it until it was brought to his attention. Ordinarily he was only able to deny he compulsions for so long before he had to give in. What was different about that day in particular?

Eren.

He'd texted him throughout the rest of his shift. At first he'd been apologising profusely, thinking he had gotten Levi into some sort of trouble too. However even after Eren's fears had been nullified he'd continued to text, asking random questions. His favourite had been when he asked if Levi would rather have Erwin's eyebrows or Jean's dodgy two toned hair colour.

"I... think it was Eren. He kept texting me and I guess it just kind of gave me something else to focus on." Levi admitted. For the first time since the conversation had began to focus on him, Hange's gaze swept to Eren expectantly. The Alpha fidgeted in his chair and ran a hand through his hair looking guilty.

"It was Armin's idea actually. He said you would probably be pretty wound up after I got sent home and gave me the idea to keep your mind off things. I swear I didn't tell him, but I think he kind of knows." That didn't surprise Levi in the slightest, he had suspected as much ever since Armin had helped him in the bathroom that night at Erwin's.

"Perceptive little shit." Levi mumbled.

"Armin? He's the Omega you've been spending some time with lately?" Hange questioned. Levi had told her that the two had become somewhat close and that he was surprisingly OK with being a little handsy with the blonde. After which Hange had begun to squeal, saying that her little Levi was growing up and making friends, which earned her a razor sharp glare despite Levi being thankful for her humour. Like Eren she always seemed to know when to make light of a situation that Levi had been unnecessarily fretting over.

"The very same." Levi answered.

"Was that the right thing to do, or did I just make things worse?" Eren still looked guilty as he spoke.

"You did good my little cherub, gold star for you and for Armin. Trying to distract Levi is a very good idea, but it will only work to a point and then the rest is up to him. It was a shittier day than most though so I'm not surprised his compulsions lingered until he got home and your texting stopped. However that being said you're walking a thin line, it would be too easy for Levi to become dependent on you instead of his compulsions to ease his anxieties, rather than finding a healthier way to cope within himself."

"Please, tell me what I can do to help. I don't want to be a burden to him." If anyone was going to be the burden in their relationship it most definitely would not be Eren, how he could even think that was a mystery to Levi.

"Laughter is the best medicine I always say. Find the humour in it, but be careful not to start criticising or making fun of-"

"I would never do that-" Eren's rebuttal was cut off by Hange's continued words.

"I know you wouldn't, I'm just saying be careful how you do it. You want to laugh with Levi not at him, besides OCD is funny as shit sometimes. Do you know Levi used to have to use the bathroom everyday at 5 of clock on the dot, or he thought he was going to get a water infection if he didn't. I'm talking morning and evening here. As if bacteria can tell the time." She then chose to do her best impression of said bacteria. "Oh shit guys he's missed the deadline, let's go fuck up his urinary tract." Hange was practically snorting with laughter by the time she had finished her anecdote and Eren wasn't much better. Levi should have felt embarrassed but just as Hange had said, OCD could be hilarious at times once someone finally pointed out to him just how ridiculous he was being, so instead Levi let himself smirk.

Once everyone had calmed down a little Hange continued with Eren's tutelage.

"Just be patient with him, some of the stuff he does might annoy you at times. Don't ever help him with his compulsions though, you'll only reinforce the behaviour. If you can't snap him out of it with a hug or a joke just let him get on with it. The beauty of you being an Alpha is that you've got a shed load of tools at you disposable."

"It seems to help when I croon to him."

"Oh yeah that sorta stuff is the bomb for an Omega, but just be aware that sometimes it will only delay the inevitable. It's also important that Levi realises what he's doing is often pointless, and that their are better ways to cope. Talking about it is also a really good idea. And it will be so much easier to get to that point because you have the added advantage of being able to calm him down a lot quicker than I could."

"I feel like I should be writing this stuff down." Eren laughed shyly.

At this point Levi felt like an casual observer to his own appointment, but he was happy to let the two have their way if it meant Eren was prepared. More importantly Hange was doing a much better job than Levi ever could at describing what it was like for Levi to live with his condition, and what Eren would have to deal with in the future if he chose to stick around.

"Funny you mention that, because..." Hange rifled through the brown satchel that was sitting down on the floor by the side of her chair. Finally straightening again once she had found what she was looking for. "I have a leaflet for you."

Levi glimpsed the front page as she passed it over to Eren. How to Help You're Loved One with OCD.

Is that what he was to Eren now? A loved one? Levi's thoughts were halted on the subject when Hange turned her attention back to him.

"Anyway back to you Levi. Any other episodes of note since we last spoke?" He should have known Hange wouldn't let him off that easy.

The rest of the session was spent with Levi recounting the occurrences of this morning and afternoon, trying to gloss over the extremity of the situation for Eren's benefit. Hange could see straight through him however, stopping him and making him go into more detail as he described what he was doing and how he had felt.

"Next time you feel that bad I have a suggestion for you, with Eren's acceptance of course?" Hange eyed Eren, waiting for his approval, which came in the form of a swift nod of the head. "Great." she beamed. "So next time you feel that shitty, I want you to stop what you're doing and call Eren. I want you to admit to what you were doing and why you think you have to do it. Then Eren I want you to listen to what he has to say. You don't have to worry about trying to make him feel better or any of that stuff, I just want you to listen. Got it?"

"I can do that." Eren didn't even hesitate to agree.

"What if I can't? I barely managed to send a text to Erwin this morning before I went full on crazy." Levi wasn't so sure.

"All I ask is that you try. Think of it as an experiment. I'm not expecting it to work straight away, but I'm hoping that eventually it will become a much healthier habit for you. Making you talk about the stuff that's got you anxious, rather than trying to cope by using your compulsions."

It made sense in theory and Levi agreed to try, with Eren's assurance that he didn't mind being bothered by Levi no matter the time of day.

"Good stuff. Now get out of here you two lovebirds. Times up and Hange's got a hot date with her sexy new beta, otherwise known as Moby dick." Leave it to Hange to break the tension in a typical vulgar fashion.

"Fucking gross." Levi really didn't need to know about her obscene pet name for Moblit. He knew that it would come back to haunt him when he next met up with the man.

Eren on the other hand was still laughing as they made there way back to Levi's car.

"Oh my fucking God. That woman is hilarious. I can see why you liked her enough to stick with her."

"Tch, she's a mad scientist is what she is, and an over paid one at that."

Levi was thankful that his appointment had ended on such an amusing note. As well as easing the tension after discussing such a depressing topic, it served to ease his worries about Eren thinking any less of him. The Alpha was content instead to continue chuckling to himself in the passenger seat.

When they made it back, Levi pulled his car into his driveway and shut of the engine. He had been working himself up to ask Eren something all the way back and finally felt as though he could force the question out.

"Do you want to maybe come in for a bit?" He couldn't look at Eren, he decided to stare through the windscreen at nothing in particular instead.

"I would love to but..."

 _Here it comes,_ Levi thought.

He should have known that Eren would be put off by the amount of work he would have to put in to their relationship.

"...I said to the guys I'd meet up with them after I came to see you. In fact I was going to ask if maybe you wanted to come with. I'll need to pop back to mine and change quickly, but we can take my car. You could even stay the night... if you wanted to that is."

Levi really didn't know what to say, whatever he had been expecting it certainly wasn't that.

"It's nothing too extreme. Everyone's meeting at Bar Rose, they have some killer live music on a Friday." Eren was trying his hardest to convince Levi, seemingly just as reluctant to part ways as Levi himself.

"Sure they won't mind an old fart like me tagging along?" Levi was so tempted to accept, but was hesitant at the prospect of being surrounded by Eren's friends all night.

"You're not old, you've got like 5 years on me, that's nothing."

"Jean seems to think I have the mind of a pensioner." Levi was just making excuses now.

"Well Jean's got a face like a horse, so he can go suck a dick." Levi had to chuckle at Eren's proclamation, but it served it's purpose and eased Levi's worries.

"Come in for a bit while I change my shirt and then we can go." Levi agreed.

Yet another thing he would have otherwise hated the idea of, now seemed so appealing if it meant he could stay beside his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


	13. When You Meet the Right Person, You Just Know

Levi left Eren sitting in his own car, while he entered his house and made his way to the bedroom to change. He'd never been to Bar Rose before. He had passed it on occasion, it didn't look like anything fancy, it seemed like your typical student haunt, but Levi still wanted to make the effort to look more appealing. He would never voice his desires, but he wanted the Alpha to be proud to display his Omega to his circle of friends.

After some deliberation he settled for dark grey jeans and a plum shirt that was tighter than necessary. If the look on Eren's face when he made his reappearance was anything to go by, then he had chosen well. Levi was almost certain he could see drool, which made him stifle a smirk.

Eren's car was much messier than Levi's. That's not to say it was unclean, but it certainly looked used, unlike his own vehicle which looked very much like a show model. However this didn't bother Levi as much as he thought it would, he only felt marginally uncomfortable.

Once Eren could finally tear his gaze away from Levi, he started the car and they drove steadily to the house he shared with Jean and Mikasa. They chatted aimlessly about music, with Eren enthusing about one of the bands that would be on offer later this evening at Bar Rose. Levi wasn't usually one to enjoy such events, he listened to the radio on occasion but was equally happy with silence, however he found himself feeding off of Eren's excitement.

When they arrived, Eren invited Levi inside to wait while he took his turn to change clothes. They would be walking to the bar from here, as it was only a few streets over, which meant that they could drink if either of them felt inclined.

He was informed that Jean and Mikasa had already left, so Levi didn't feel shy about perusing through the art work on the downstairs walls, while Eren went up to dress. He still found it difficult to believe that Eren had so much talent hidden away, he could tell that most, if not all of the works were created by him, as they all held the same style as those that he had seen in his bedroom.

There was one picture in particular that seemed to draw Levi in. He hadn't noticed it the last time he was here, at first it just looked like an array of different colours splashed across a canvas with little or no coordination, but the more he looked the more he started to notice shapes forming, until eventually the whole image sprang forth. It was an image of a bird with it's wings spread wide.

"Do you like it?" Eren's voice startled him, he hadn't heard him approach, he was that engrossed in the picture before him.

"Yeah.. You've got some serious talent."

"I actually painted it for you... but I wasn't sure if you'd like it. It just kind of poured out of me while I was thinking of you." Eren's words were quiet and laced with embarrassment as he moved to stand beside Levi. It made Levi's chest ache to think that Eren was so ashamed of this part of himself.

"Shit, I don't know what to say." Levi really didn't, which seemed to make Eren indifferent, trying to shrug off the incident.

"It's OK if you don't like it. Mikasa took a shine to it so I'm sure she won't mind if it stays here." He forced a smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"No. I want it." Levi was shocked by the insistence in his voice, but he found he really did want it. He wanted to hang it in his bedroom, so that every morning and night he could look at it and be reminded of Eren, who had given his dull life colour, now in more ways the one.

"It's yours then." Levi had seen his fair share of smiles cross Eren's face in the few weeks that they had known each other, but he didn't think he'd ever seen one quite like this before. It was so different to the forced grin he had just moments ago, his whole demeanor changed as though he was smiling with his entire body, with his verdant green eyes glowing. Levi was captivated.

They both stood staring at each other, caught in a spell and edging closer, only to be interrupted by Eren's phone chiming in his pocket. The moment was gone as quickly as it had arrived. Eren pulled back slightly, his smile fading and his brow furrowing as he checked the screen of his phone.

"That was a text from Armin, he's not feeling too hot so he can't make it tonight." Levi hadn't realised Armin had been invited, he still found himself somewhat saddened by the news. However he pushed it aside thinking that Eren looked worried. He tried his best to soothe Eren, thinking that he was concerned about his friends well being.

"I'm sure Erwin will look after him. He probably won't have a choice in the matter, because we all know who really wears the trousers in that relationship." Despite Armin being a speck of a man compared to his Alpha, with just the crook of a finger he could have Erwin on his knees if he wanted to.

"I pity Erwin actually, Armin's a nightmare when he's sick." Eren laughed, his brow smoothing and he broke out in a grin that Levi was more acquainted with. It appeared Eren's worry was for Erwin rather than the little blonde Omega, which only served to amuse Levi.

Now that Eren was suitably dressed, in a rather pleasing pair of dark green jeans and a simple black shirt with three quarter length sleeves, they decided to head out. It was a little chilly now that the sun was dipping so low in the sky but the heat from Eren's hand in his was enough to keep Levi from shivering as they walked.

It took barely 10 minutes until they turned the corner and the bar came into view, Levi started to hear the steady buzz of music and people chatting. However before they could be enveloped by it, he was pulled aside gently by Eren a few feet from the entrance, causing him to look up quizzically.

"I know I'm being weird, but I just need to make sure everyone in there knows you're mine." The Alpha possessively took hold of Levi, giving the Omega no other option than to submit to his whim, and brought there necks together, rubbing fervently and trying to spread as much of himself on the Omega as he could muster, without things getting too heated in a public space. Nevertheless Levi couldn't help but feel slightly aroused at Eren's unexpected dominance, making him go pliant in his grasp.

Once the Alpha was satisfied, they made there way inside with flushed skin, and were greeted cheerfully by Eren's group of friends. There were more patrons than Levi had expected from a pub so far out of the town center. Luckily Eren's friends had already pushed together a few tables at the back of the room, so that the large group could mingle. Levi felt a little awkward at first, but they all did there best to make him feel included, Jean even went so far as to buy him a drink.

The conversations ebbed and flowed, with Levi tuning in and out while music he had never heard before blared from the sound system. It was quiet enough so that they could talk easily, only having to raise their voices slightly while seated at the tables, but loud enough so that you could still lose yourself on the large dance floor that spread across one side of the room, opposite the dark wood of the bar.

While Eren was preoccupied, being ridiculed by Jean for the obvious scent marking of his Omega before they arrived, Levi took the opportunity to assess his surroundings in more detail. The walls of the place were littered with pictures and posters of various different bands and artists, few of which Levi recognised. His original assumption that this was a place frequented by students alone was thrown to the wind when he took a closer look around. Some did indeed look to be students, barely old enough to drink, however there were also groups of the middle aged and even a few with grey or white hair. It seemed that this was a place that drew in a wide variety, with one thing in common, a love of music.

The songs played were varied in pace and genre with the live music starting later, giving a pleasing mix for everyone to enjoy. Instead of being dressed in a drab uniform, the staff were all adorned in band t-shirts and black jeans. The only thing that gave away their employment were the heavy lanyards they wore, jingling with keys and key cards.

Levi rather liked what he saw. It seemed there was something on offer for everyone. There was the freedom to talk, dance or just listen to the wide array of music on offer.

He sat primly for a while, concentrating on the sounds around him, while making sure not to touch the bench he was seated on or the table in front of him. He had resisted the urge to ask one of the staff to give him access to their cleaning supplies, to wipe down the table and clear away the sticky beer marks. That didn't mean he was comfortable enough to lean his elbows on the table like Jean.

Levi was on his second drink, provided by Eren this time, when the Alpha asked him to dance. He couldn't say he was a fantastic dancer, but he knew how to use his body and keep a beat. That didn't mean he particularly enjoyed it. Some of the others at their table had already drifted off to do the same. Reiner and Bertholdt were swaying together in the middle of the dance floor, wrapped up in each other, while Connie and Sasha bounced cheerfully around them.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Eren perfected his puppy dog eyes and Levi was doomed.

They shuffled from their seats before Eren firmly grasped Levi's hand and lead him to an empty space on the floor. As soon as they were in position Eren began to move, swaying his hips fluidly to the pulsing music. It was mesmerising to Levi and he soon found himself mirroring the movements, secretly glad that he had given in to Eren's request. It felt much easier doing things normally considered out of character for Levi while in Eren's presence.

The music changed to something more up beat and they were soon joined by Connie and Sasha, who encouraged them to bounce up and down with them. Eren put in a lot more effort than Levi, but nowhere near as much as Sasha who was now using Connie's shoulders to gain more height. Levi felt ridiculous but decided not to let it bother him.

He was just starting to get tired, considering heading back to sit down when the pace changed again. Connie and Sasha retired back to the table, leaving Eren and Levi alone, as a slow and filthy beat flowed from the speakers around the room. You could almost feel the shift ripple through the crowd. Pairs started drifting closer together, bodies eventually merging.

Eren was eyeing Levi hungrily as he moved to do the same. He placed his arms on the shorter mans shoulders and pulled him closer, so Levi took the opportunity to put his hands on Eren's waist. Those hips that had hypnotised Levi earlier set to work again, causing Levi to tighten his grip in an effort to keep himself from becoming a heap on the floor.

Being this close, it was plain for Levi to sense that Eren's mind was in the gutter, and he couldn't deny he felt the same. They weren't grinding obscenely against each other like some others were around them, there contact was fleeting, but when there bodies did brush against each other it made Levi's heart throb in his chest and his breath stutter.

Eren's eyes were locked on to his as they danced and he found that he couldn't tear his gaze away until the song ended. He was quickly released from Eren's grasp, much to his dismay.

"I think that's enough dancing, or I'm going to end up throwing you over my shoulder and carrying you to my bed." Levi held back a moan at the thought and instead nodded and allowed Eren to lead him back to the table.

"Hey where are Ymir and Christa. Ymir said they would be here by now when I spoke to her a few days ago?" Eren asked the group when they returned, while Levi silently attempted to get his libido back under control with a lot more difficulty than his Alpha apparently.

"Christa's in heat and I'll give you one guess where Ymir is." It was Reiner who answered with a knowing smirk, having only just returned from the dance floor himself with Bertholdt trailing behind, looking to be in an even worse state than Levi.

Levi and Eren took their seats and gulped down some ice water that had been considerately ordered for the table, while the conversation continued.

"Wow, isn't it a bit soon? They've only been seeing each other for like 5 weeks." Sasha chimed in still breathless from her exertions.

"I think sometimes when you meet the right person you just know. So 5 weeks probably seemed like an eternity." As Reiner spoke he gazed adoringly at Bertholdt, causing the larger Beta to flush and avert his eyes.

Levi also felt his Alpha glance over at him as the words were said.

"Well I'm really happy for them, and hey it gives us an excuse to throw another party when they announce it." Jean declared.

"We are so not having it at ours again." Mikasa shot a murderous glare around the table leaving no room for debate, while Eren leaned in to whisper an explanation into Levi's ear, the closeness causing the Omega's arousal to spike again as Eren's scent invaded him.

"A few months ago we threw a party for Reiner's birthday and while Mikasa was in bed someone decided it would be a good idea to bake a cake at 4 am, while they were shitfaced I might add. Needless to say there was flour everywhere and the cake was in no way edible." Levi turned and narrowed his eyes at Eren.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"To this day Mikasa hasn't figured it out." Eren chuckled and Levi couldn't help but join him.

Instead of leaning back into his own space Eren stayed very much crowded in Levi's, while his friends drifted away again to dance and get more drinks.

Levi had never been so aware of another persons body before. He relished the site of Eren's long fingers brushing against the moisture trickling down his glass. He was enraptured by the way his muscles rippled under the tanned skin of his arm when he grasped the glass and bought it to his lips. And those lips. He knew he was staring, but Eren's lips were his favourite part. Not his silky hair, or his toned chest or even his strikingly green eyes, it was Eren's lips that Levi adored the most. The smiles they held took Levi's breath, the words they uttered made his worries melt and when they touched his own, nothing else mattered.

Eren caught him staring, but still Levi couldn't find a reason to look away. That was until Eren shot him a look with such lust filled eyes it threatened to knock Levi to his knees had he not already been seated. It was a look that silently held a promise of things to come and one that Levi couldn't gaze upon for long, for fear of giving himself away by the sweetening of his scent.

One of the first local bands for the night soon made their way on stage, thankfully giving Levi something else to focus on before Eren's intensity set a fire in him that wouldn't be easily doused. Eren excused himself to go to the bathroom, giving Levi even more opportunity to calm himself in the Alpha's absence. Although he couldn't help but watch his appealing form as it meandered through the crowd.

Once Eren was out of sight, Levi went back to watching the stage, sipping at his wine in an effort quench a thirst that had nothing to do with lack of fluids, only to be interrupted by a large figure cutting off his view.

"Hey cutie, want to dance." The Alpha was clearly inebriated, slurring her words and swaying slightly. If that wasn't enough to deter a potential suitor then her greasy blonde hair and yellowed teeth would surely do the trick. All at once Levi's arousal diminished to an imperceptible thrum.

It should have been blindingly obvious that Levi was with someone so her approach irked him all the more. The alcohol in her system had no doubt done a number on her inhibitions as well as her sense of smell, so Levi took the opportunity to make it obvious.

"I'm with someone, so kindly fuck off." He should have known that it wouldn't be that easy, so he tried his best to let as much of Eren's scent flow from his skin as possible.

"Well I don't see them anywhere, so how's about you and me have some fun." She actually winked at him and Levi did his best to suppress a gag. The situation was starting to make him feel anxious but he was determined to get rid of her himself before Eren returned. God knows what he would do to her.

"I'm going to have to say no, you look like you just climbed out of the sewers. Now get the fuck away from me before I knock out your disgusting teeth." Levi shot her his best death stare to back up his words and was rewarded when she visibly gulped and left him, muttering profanities under her breath.

Levi tried to immediately forget the incident and concentrate again on the talented trio on stage, but he could already feel compulsions starting to prickle underneath his skin. He wanted to wash his hands. He couldn't leave just yet though, he was the only one at the table looking after peoples drinks and other belongings, so instead he sat stiffly and tried to suppress his urges to the best of his ability for as long as he had to.

Jean was the first to arrive back a minute later, still sweating slightly from being dragged around the floor by Sasha. She seemed determined to make sure everyone danced and was currently doing her best to coax some movement from Mikasa.

"Hey you OK dude, you look like someone's just pissed in your drink?" Jean asked as he threw himself into his seat.

"I'm fine. I'm going to the bathroom." Levi left behind a worried looking Jean and headed in the direction that Eren had gone earlier. He was in such a daze that he went head first into a firm chest as he rounded a corner.

"Levi...Are you OK."

_Oh thank God._

Levi was so relieved that it was Eren, for a moment he had a sinking feeling that it was the Alpha who had been harassing him earlier.

"I'm..." He was about to say fine, but Hange's words from earlier rang in his ears. This wasn't a particularly bad episode, he was almost certain he would feel better after using the facilities, but maybe it was a good idea to start out small. "I feel a bit shitty and need to wash my hands." He admitted while keeping his gaze locked to the floor.

Eren ushered him out of the path of other people and into a darkened corner to question him further.

"What happened?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Some drunk ass Alpha came onto me..." He felt Eren bristle, so quickly allayed his fears. "I sent her packing don't worry. But now I just feel... dirty."

"Did she touch you?" This was a loaded question, Eren was coiled like a spring, ready to errupt if the situation arose.

"No..." Eren relaxed again and let out a breath he had been holding.

"So why do you feel dirty?" It was a fair question and was said in such a way that it didn't sound accusing.

"...I don't know. I guess I was just... scared maybe." This was a big admission for him, the stoic and icy Levi did not admit to his insecurities lightly.

"I bet you could've kicked her arse. Heck I bet you can kick my arse without even breaking a sweat, so you've got nothing to be afraid of." Eren's words and the way he reached out and massaged Levi's shoulder comforted him. He was right, Levi wasn't some helpless little Omega, his body was trained and his reflexes were sharp. If it came down to it, he was sure he could hold his own against an Alpha twice his size.

All at once the prickling under his skin stopped. It was like a switch in his brain had clicked and all of a sudden he could see how stupid he was being, without having to rely on his compulsions to calm him before he could analyse the situation.

Levi knew that in the grand scheme of things this was a small victory, but it was a victory none the less.

Impulsively, he decided to show his appreciation to Eren by yanking him down and kissing him squarely on the lips making the Alpha grin.

"Let's go back." He didn't give Eren a chance to comment as he lead him back to the table.

The evening continued. At first Levi kept expecting his compulsions to come surging back but after an hour had passed he stopped doubting himself.

He could see Eren's friends becoming drunker as the evening went on. Jean was becoming louder and more animated. Sasha and Connie were giggling uncontrolably at every little thing. Reiner and Bertholdt were all over eachother, the Beta's previous embarrassment subdued by the alcohol his Alpha had been supplying him with. Even Mikasa was talking more than usual. Eren and Levi however had come to an unspoken agreement that neither of them wanted to become so intoxicated that they couldn't function, so opted instead to alternate their drinks of choice with water.

With each drink that slipped down Eren shifted closer until somehwere along the way their thighs were touching and he had an arm slung possessively over Levi's shoulder. With the added buzz of the alcohol Levi's body was vibrating.

"How about we move this party to our place." Connie announced. The bar was beginning to empty as the evening wound to a close, but it seemed almost everyone was reluctant for the night to end. Levi wasn't averse to the idea if that's what Eren wanted to do, but Eren declined, insisting that they had both had a long day. Levi couldn't deny that, he had been up since before dawn after all, but he felt strangely energised.

Everyone finished their remaining drinks and headed their separate ways. Jean and Mikasa took Connie up on his offer of further entertainment at the flat he shared with Sasha, but Reiner and Bertholdt declined, their intentions plain for everyone to sense by the thickening scent radiating from the blonde Alpha, and the heated stares that Bertholdt was firing his way.

They said there goodbyes and began their separate journeys. Once it was decided that Levi would be spending the night and they had rounded the corner, Eren's grasp on Levi's hand tightened as he began almost pulling him along, at a much faster pace than before. They arrived quickly at Eren's house, where he fumbled for the keys. Levi thought he seemed flustered and impatient but wasn't sure why.

As soon as they were behind closed doors however the reason became all too apparent. Without preamble, Levi was hoisted from his feet by Eren with a growl, before he was kissed so thoroughly that his legs began to tremble as they wrapped instinctively around the Alpha's waist.

Eren's scent hit him like a solid object. He had apparently been holding back until they were in private.

Their mouths moved together fervently while Eren pressed the Omega against a wall to steady them.

Still with his lips pressed to Levi's, Eren began to speak.

"I want you so fucking much." Without a moments hesitation Levi replied.

"Take me to bed Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut you guys off there, but I want more time to perfect the upcoming smut because I have no shame, and want to make it as enjoyable to read as I can.


	14. Missing Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this Chapter. I'm so sorry I teased you all last time, but I wanted to get it right. So as an apology please enjoy over 1500 words of gooey smut, followed by some adorable fluff, drizzled with some light angst and topped off with some of the mushiest writing I have ever produced. (Although that's not saying much, as I've never written anything before.) Anyway, Enjoy!

Levi was carried up to Eren's bedroom with ease. His entire body was vibrating in anticipation.

He wanted this so much. He trusted Eren, perhaps more than he trusted himself at this point, so the decision had been an easy one to make. Even if things fell through later, he still wanted the man before him to be the first, and most likely the last. He doubted he would ever trust another person this much, enough to let them see him laid bare, in more ways than one.

Once in Eren's room, Levi was lowered to the bed with Eren's body soon coming down on top of him, pinning him, enveloping him. Eren was everywhere now, his tongue was dancing in Levi's mouth, trying to explore every last inch, his hands were roaming under his shirt caressing his sensitive skin. His scent was filling his lungs, hot and thick, adding fuel to the burning flame that seemed to lick at every corner of Levi's body.

It was too much and not enough at the same time.

Levi wanted to expose more of Eren's body, so began to fumble with the buttons of his black shirt. Sensing his intentions Eren eased his own ministrations, giving Levi the ability to concentrate on his task.

As soon as the shirt slid from his broad shoulders, Eren broke their kiss and made quick work of Levi's own, seemingly just as eager to feel their skin slide together.

Once they were united again, skin on skin this time, instead of capturing Levi's lips, Eren began kissing and licking Levi's pale neck, edging closer to his already swollen scent gland.

Levi was panting, legs wrapped around Eren's waist and hands gripping tightly on his shoulders. He turned his head, submitting to Eren's will and giving him better access, but still the Alpha teased him for a few moments.

The first lick to Levi's gland was euphoric after such a build up. His body rushed to make more pheromones, urging the Alpha on. His grip tightened on Eren's shoulders, nails biting into skin, which seemed to make Eren lick harder.

By the time Eren began sucking Levi couldn't stay silent anymore. He moaned long and hard, giving voice to his pleasure and making Eren suck with more vigour.

Slick was ready and waiting to be released, the unmistakable tingle spreading through his body, but Levi did his best to hold back. He wanted his chance to explore Eren's body before they both had no other choice but to give into their instincts.

Levi turned his head back, making Eren release his neck with one last searing lick. When he pulled back enough to look at Levi, his lips were swollen and his eyes were black with desire. It was almost enough to distract Levi from his task, a sudden need to bite those plump lips and caress the wound with his tongue washed over him, but he had other ideas.

He leaned up and bought his lips to the base of Eren's neck instead and kissed softly, slipping his tongue through parted lips to taste his bronze skin. It was salty and warm like seawater and sunshine, unmistakably Eren.

Eren seemed to realise Levi's intentions, without warning he rolled them so that Levi was now straddling his muscular thighs, carefully avoiding the noticeable swell in his groin, giving Levi free reign.

Levi didn't hesitate. He set to work exploring Eren's upper body with tongue and teeth. His first urge was to nip at the tempting collar bones that had consumed his thoughts for weeks, he left small red marks in his wake. Next he traced each muscle of Eren's toned stomach with hot swipes of his tongue, reveling in each rise and fall as Eren's breath hitched. Meanwhile Eren's hands tangled in his dark hair, pulling it just enough to heat Levi's body further.

Eren was growling now, deep and sensual. The sound was so primal as Levi edged his way back up to the Alpha's neck. He barely got a taste of Eren's scent gland before he couldn't hold back any longer, Eren's essence on his tongue was like a drug he thought he'd never get enough of. The honeyed smell of slick was soon permeating the room as it wet Levi's clothes and trickled down his thighs, making him shiver as he finally let go.

Eren's growling intensified, he dug his fingers into Levi's waist, no doubt struggling to stay submissive now that Levi's readiness was obvious. His Alphamust have been urging him to pin Levi and rut into him, but Eren's strength of character was apparent as he waited patiently. He waited until Levi was keening and grinding his hips down, high from the Alpha's pheromones on his tongue and in his lungs. Only then did their positions change. Levi was longing to be on his hands and knees, but was instead laid gently on his back again.

He was achingly hard, so was relived when Eren released them from their remaining clothes, first removing his own jeans and boxers before peeling off Levi's sodden garments.

When the air hit his pulsing entrance and wet thighs, Levi shuddered with longing. Still Eren insisted on teasing him, lifting one leg and trailing kisses from his ankle to the soft skin on the back of his knee. Each kiss felt like a tiny spark, making Levi sigh in pleasure.

Then Eren was nipping and biting the delicate flesh of Levi's thighs, making the sparks turn into shocks, and the sighs turn into moans.

Levi's instincts were yelling at him now, to get on his knees and present to his Alpha. Denying the urge made him writhe on the bed. Eren seemed to know what Levi needed, he pulled back from his marking to speak huskily and penetrate Levi with his gaze.

"I want to look at you while I take you." His voice dripped with want and authority, so much so that Levi's Omega could do nothing but give in to it's Alpha's request. He stopped writhing and instead started canting his hips, silently giving his consent.

Levi wasn't going to last long, he'd never been touched like this before. Eren's fingers were brushing over his entrance now, gliding through the slick that was still being released in small trickles as his other hand began a tortuously slow rhythm on Levi's swollen length.

Eren seemed to sense that Levi was on the precipice by the way his muscles were tightening, he mercifully ceased from his teasing and finally dipped a finger inside, testing Levi's readiness.

Levi's body accepted Eren with little resistance, but he couldn't take much more. He wanted more than Eren's fingers inside of him while he came undone.

"Please, I'm ready." Levi's voice was cracked and desperate, but he didn't care, all he could think about was being filled.

The finger was removed making Levi keen again, aching for something to fill the crushing emptiness inside of him, so much so that he barely noticed that Eren's stroking of his length had stopped.

Eren positioned himself between Levi's eagerly spread thighs. Leaning over, he kissed him softly as the leaking head of his member pressed against Levi's core.

His body was eager to accept Eren, the tip slipped in with ease making both men gasp into each others mouths before they pulled apart to pant. Eren pushed the rest in agonisingly slow, patiently stretching Levi to accommodate his Alphan girth.

Despite the burning and dull throb of pain, Levi had never felt so much pleasure. Not just physically but mentally, finally his profound need to find a strong and caring Alpha to mate with was being sated. 

The feeling was overwhelming, to have someone else inside of his body should have been frightening, instead all he could feel was satisfaction.

He trusted Eren. Eren who made him feel sane, made him laugh, made him feel safe and cared for.

When they were together Levi didn't feel broken anymore. It was as if he was never broken to begin with, just missing a piece, and Eren was that piece. He fit so perfectly and made Levi feel whole.

When Eren was finally all the way in, he stilled, letting Levi adjust to the new sensation, kissing him passionately until Levi's hips began to rock, giving Eren all the permission he needed.

The first few thrusts were tentative and slow, but with each movement both men became more desperate.

There was an indescribable pressure building low in Levi's body, adding to the tension he all ready felt elsewhere, each movement Eren made inside of him seemed to push against the spot he needed it most. He was moaning so much he could barely hear the sweet nothings Eren was whispering in his ear.

"God Levi, you're so perfect. I need you so much. I'm never going to let you go."

Their hands somehow found each other. Fingers tangled together, Eren raised them to either side of Levi's head, sealing their bodies together in one more way.

The pace soon became too frantic for even Eren to speak, his words instead turned to growls as he started to mouth Levi's neck again.

Levi's own mouth itched to bite into the Alpha, to taste his metallic blood and seal their bond, but he resisted, just as Eren did.

Their movement became dizzying, Eren's hips were slamming against him with such intensity, the sound echoed around the room adding to the cacophony.

Levi was wound so tightly it would only take the smallest push to send him crashing over the edge, he wanted to touch himself but Eren wouldn't release his hands.

In the end he didn't need to, that push came in the form of Eren's knot beginning to swell. The catch on his rim caught Levi by surprise, making his back arch as he released across their joined bodies. It seemed to go on and on, he was gasping for breath as Eren's movements deepened, thrusting the swollen knot in as far as it would go.

Just when Levi thought he couldn't take it getting any bigger, he felt it, Eren's release flowing into him, marking his insides with warm seed and filling him up in a way only an Alpha could.

The noises Eren made just as he released only added to Levi's high, until he thought he couldn't take anymore. Eren's own climax seemed to intensify the more he came, so much so that he apparently couldn't help the bite that sunk into Levi's flesh in his euphoria.

He didn't bite Levi where it would have claimed him for life, instead moving to the thick cord of muscle where his neck met his shoulder. It should have hurt, but instead it made Levi scream for a different reason, as another orgasm rippled through his already tightened muscles. This time it _was_ too much, Levi's sight was enveloped by tiny spots of white until it was all he could see and his body went lax.

Consciousness returned to him slowly a few minutes later. He was still tied to Eren who was licking his cheeks sweetly, washing away the salty tears that had been stolen from Levi's eyes by the intensity of their mating.

"Welcome back." Eren sounded wrecked but still had the energy to guide a roll so that Levi was on top now, in a more comfortable position to wait for their bodies to be released from each other.

"That was... fucking wow." Eloquent as ever, Levi's throat was raw and his voice was cracked.

Eren chuckled, his mirth shifting there bodies, making Levi cuss every time the knot moved inside of him, stimulating his over sensitised body. The more he cursed and groaned the harder Eren seemed to laugh, eventually with Levi joining in, as Eren also began to wince.

Once the laughter faded Levi relaxed again into Eren's body sighing heavily. He couldn't think of a better way to end their pairing, than with Eren's laughter echoing in his ears.

"How long will it take to go down?" He asked, enjoying the way that he could rest his head comfortably in the crook of Eren's neck due to their height difference.

"Honestly? I don't know, I've never mated with an Omega before. I've fooled around with a couple of betas back in school but that's about it." Levi couldn't help but feel a little jealous that someone else had seen Eren come undone before him, but took heart in the fact that he was Eren's first in some ways. "Could be anywhere from half an hour to an hour." Eren continued.

Levi hummed in acknowledgment, perfectly happy where he was. It wasn't long before he felt his consciousness ebbing away again, turning him boneless in Eren's embrace.

With the last vestiges of wakefulness he wondered why he wasn't bothered by the mess on their bodies and the sheets around them. However the thought was quickly washed away when Eren started lightly scraping his nails through the short hairs of his undercut, encouraging him to rest.

Levi drifted away, purring in his sleep.

 

Morning arrived. Levi was still pressed into Eren's chest listening to the beating of his heart, but they were on their sides now, no longer joined together. Levi briefly mourned the loss, taking comfort instead from the way that Eren's leg was slung possessively across his hip.

It appeared Eren had cared for him diligently while he slept. His stomach and thighs had been wiped clean he noticed. The action made his heart swell and his Omega swoon.

He didn't regret anything about last night in the slightest, there were no compulsions creeping over him, no shame echoing in the back of his mind, Levi just felt sated and... happy. Really truly happy for the first time in a long time.

He continued to lay there surrounded by their combined scent. It was different now that they had formed a deeper bond by mating, sweet, earthy and somehow stronger.

Eren's breathing eventually lost its slow rhythm as he too pulled himself out of his dreams.

"Morning, how you feeling?" Eren mumbled with his eyes still closed.

Levi took the opportunity to assess his body shifting slightly in Eren's arms. The bite on his neck throbbed, but in the best way. His muscles felt over used which wasn't surprising considering the way they coiled and snapped upon his release, not once but twice last night. He still felt a dull sting low in his body from being stretched, but it was nothing he didn't expect from his first time. If anything he had expected it to be worse. Eren had taken such care in preparing him, working him into a frenzy before they finally came together.

"Hungry, but other than that pretty fucking great. You?"

"I second both of those comments. We should shower before we go down and eat though." Eren slowly began removing himself from Levi's body, making him whine before he had a chance to stifle it. He really didn't want to be apart from Eren, his Omega wanted them to stay wrapped up in each other for foreseeable future.

"Sorry... I just feel like I really need to keep close to you." Levi admitted. Had it been anyone else he would have kept it to himself and suppressed his Omega.

Eren understood, confessing that he too felt the same but was holding back so as not to smother Levi. It was quickly decided that they would shower together.

Before Levi could make a move to stand Eren was there, picking him up, one hand under his knees the other under his shoulders.

"I can walk you know." Levi huffed, wrapping his arms securely around Eren's neck.

"I know, but I really like carrying you." It must have been some strange Alpha instinct so Levi relented, letting him have his way and secretly enjoying it too.

Eren continued to hold him as if he weighed nothing, until they reached the large bathroom down the hall. He set Levi down on the edge of the bath tub while he fiddled with the knobs of the shower, finding the perfect temperature to appease them both. Levi liked it blisteringly hot but relented so that Eren would be more comfortable.

They didn't rush. Using the time, they admired each others bodies under the spray of the water, in a way they couldn't last night. It wasn't lewd or suggestive, just curious. They each took to washing the others body, both men intent on caring for their opposite.

As he worked the lather into the skin on Eren's back, Levi's eyes were drawn to the red crescents on his shoulders, he took great enjoyment from seeing his mark on Eren's otherwise flawless body. He also paid special attention to the redness on his collar bones where he had nipped and sucked harshly the night before. Eren in return couldn't help but ghost his fingers across the bite on Levi's shoulder intermittently, his hands drawn to it like a magnet. Each touch of his finger tips sent a pulse through Levi's whole body.

When they had come to the agreement that they had finished in their exploration, the water was shut off. Eren wrapped Levi in a large fluffy yellow towel and began to pat the moisture from his skin, before repeating the action on himself.

As soon as they were deemed dry enough, Levi was summarily lifted from his feet and carried back to Eren's room. He was deposited on the bed as draws were searched for something he could wear.

"I'll put your clothes through the wash, but I uh... might have ripped a few buttons off your shirt." Levi should have been angry that Eren had ruined his favourite shirt in his haste, instead he just found it hilarious. He began to laugh freely with Eren looking at him, puzzled.

"I wondered how the fuck you got it off me so quick. Took me forever to get your buttons undone."

Levi was soon dressed in the very shirt he had carefully removed from Eren's body the night before, while he waited for his own clothes to wash and dry. None of Eren's trousers were small enough to fit him, but the shirt reached down low enough to cover him. Eren pulled on some cotton jogging bottoms and left his chest bare, much to Levi's delight.

Breakfast was a feast of toast, eggs, bacon and fruit, all washed down with a pot of tea. Neither had eaten anything since the omelette Eren had made at Levi's for lunch the day before, so they made short work of the meal.

By the time they were arguing over who should eat the last piece of bacon, their was the unmistakable scraping of keys in the lock.

Eren's chest rumbled with a territorial growl, alerting the invaders to his displeasure at the idea of them seeing his Omega so vulnerable, even if it was only Jean stumbling through the door with Mikasa trailing stoically behind.

It wasn't like Eren to growl at his own friends, even if they were Alpha's, yet even Levi had to admit, their recent mating had changed something about their relationship. Levi wasn't fertile outside of his heat so a possible pregnancy couldn't be the cause, but their was definitely a deeper bond that had formed, even without the bites to make it permanent. Since waking, Eren was much more protective, not letting Levi lift a finger, intent on caring for him in every way he could. Levi was much more affectionate, needing to constantly be touched by his Alpha, making him revel in the attention that Eren was doting on him without being asked.

"Fuck me, it stinks like Omega and sex in here... Oh... Morning Eren, morning Levi. Don't mind us." Jean had turned an impressive shade of red once he noticed them sitting at the dining table, with Levi firmly in Eren's lap as the Alpha continued to growl.

Levi tried his best to look unconcerned, his mask as unreadable as ever, sipping on his tea. In reality he was just as mortified as Jean.

"At least open some windows and air the place out." Mikasa was as impassive as ever, choosing to wisely ignore her brothers growling as she made her way through the room, it was only her pallor that gave away her hangover. "I'm going back to bed."

"Me too, Connie and Sasha had to kick us out early. The landlord got a few noise complaints and started banging on the door at this ungodly hour." Both Eren and Levi glanced at the clock, it was almost ten, an hour that was anything but ungodly, but then again they had been sleeping deeply after their activities, not drinking until dawn.

Eren stopped his noise when both Jean and Mikasa had retreated to their rooms, but still he seemed tense.

"Can we maybe go back to yours once your clothes are dry? I kind of don't want to share you with anyone." Eren asked.

Levi liked that idea, he liked it very much.

They were done with breakfast and before long Levi was back in his own clothes minus his buttonless shirt.

"You look so great wearing my shirt, you might as well keep it." Levi wasnt opposed to the idea, it smelled strongly of Eren after all.

Eren made sure to open some windows and air out the rest of the house before they left, but refused to get rid of the scent in his bedroom, opting instead to close the door tightly and seal it in. He also made sure to put the painting he had made for Levi carefully in the boot of his car before he drove them to Levi's house.

The first thing Levi did when he returned was hang the painting proudly in his bedroom, directly across from his bed so that it would be the first thing he saw upon waking. Eren had kissed him sweetly afterwards.

The rest of the weekend was lazy and carefree. Eren ended up staying over at Levi's into Sunday, neither man could stand the idea of being apart. Levi even accompanied him when he returned to his own home to get some clothes and his toothbrush, not content to stay behind alone. If this was what it felt like now, Levi couldn't imagine what it would be like if they ever did actually bond. He gave himself a few moments to consider the possibility before shoving it aside.

They watched TV, ate food and cuddled up close, Levi quite often rested contently in Eren's lap, making no effort to hold back his purrs when lithe fingers were sifting through his hair, the noise making Eren sigh and his heart rate slow. It was blissful in it's simplicity, they didn't need anything more than each others company.

Each night Eren cureld around Levi, holding him close as they slumbered. The feel of Eren on his skin was better than the finest silk. Levi didn't feel at all inclined to bury himself in a mound of blankets to find comfort when he had his Alpha so close.

Their peace was eventually shattered when the Sunday sun was dipping low in the sky. Levi was becoming restless the closer Monday crept, he would inevitably have to be separated from Eren and he really didn't feel ready.

He began cleaning pointlessly before he even realised, while Eren prepared dinner. He had been compulsion free until that moment.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eren was quick to notice and wrapped himself around Levi, his chest pressed against Levi's back, stopping him mid sweep.

"This place is fucking filthy."

"No it's not... Talk to me Levi."

"I'm fine, just leave me alone." Levi huffed, prying himself from Eren's grasp, he set about continuing with his task, leaving a dejected looking Eren in his wake.

_He'll get over it._

It wasn't until dinner was cold on the table that Levi came to his senses, half way through scrubbing the bath. He hadn't meant to shun Eren, not really, he was just trying to protect himself from the anxiety of their impending separation. Absently he realised this was the first time all weekend that they had been more than a few feet from each other.

He shyly made his way downstairs, Eren was apparently reading a book on the sofa, with the pages turned upside down. Levi quietly put away the his cleaning supplies and washed away the residue that clung to his hands from the rubber gloves.

"Dinner's in the microwave." Eren's voice lacked any emotion.

"I'm not hungry." His stomach was twisted in knots.

A great sigh echoed from the sofa. Levi couldn't help but see this as a taste of things to come. There would always be times, however rare they may become, when Eren wouldn't be able to pull him back from the clutches of his condition. If Levi had to witness the bitterness on Eren's face afterwards, he wasn't sure he could do it.

Levi was still hunched over the sink, staring at his hands, when Eren approached. Abruptly Levi was turned and thrust into Eren's neck where he began to take great heaving breaths.

"Shhhh, it's OK. I'm here." The grip Levi had on Erens shirt was bruising. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Eren bent low, Levi on his toes breathing deeply right where Eren's smell was strongest.

"Are you ready to talk?" Eren asked. Levi pulled back, nodded and was led smoothly over to the sofa. Before he had the chance to seat himself, he was pulled into his favourite spot on Eren's lap. Eren seemed to relise that Levi didn't want to be looked at as he spoke, so made no move to stop him as he hid his face back in Eren's neck. The scent soothed him, he needed it to loosen his tongue.

"Sorry... I freaked out... It's just this is all so new to me... I like being in control, but right now it feels like my Omega's the one in control. And it really doesn't want you to leave."

"Oh thank God." Eren's answer was unexpected, so much so that Levi was quick to sit upright, inspecting Eren's face for any clues as to why he was so pleased. "I thought I'd done something wrong, or that you were starting to regret what we what we did."

Now it made sense. In his ignorance Levi had made Eren worry unnecessarily. He pressed himself back against Eren as he mumbled his reply.

"I don't regret anything, expect being a fucking idiot and making you worry."

"I'm always going to worry about you, it's what we Alphas do." Eren chuckled. "And i really don't want to be apart from you either. Maybe I can stay until tomorrow morning and leave when you head out to work? It's not like I've got anything better to do." Eren's suspension still had one more week remaining, by that time Levi likely wouldn't be needed at Survey News anymore, which reminded him, he really should tell Eren.

"I probably won't be there when you come back after your suspension."

"Huh? Why not? Did you get a new job?"

"I only work there every now and again when Erwin needs a hand with stuff and can't get anyone else in."

"That makes sense. I wondered why I'd never seen you around before if we worked in the same building every day. So where do you work when you're not there?"

"I don't."

"You don't?" Levi hesitated, wondering if he should get into this conversation, which would inevitably lead to Eren asking about his family. He already felt strung out from his earlier episode and subsequent admission, but now seemed like as good a time as any.

"I inherited some money when I turned 18. Bought this house outright with enough left over to pay the bills and buy food for as long as I need to. I tend to do the odd job for Erwin out of sympathy rather than the need for money. I've told him not to pay me, but the guy's a stubborn dick sometimes." Eren began rubbing slow circles on Levi's back as they talked, easing the tension Levi could already feel building.

"Was it from your parents? The money?" Levi stiffened further, even though he had expected the question. "You don't have to talk about them if you don't want to, but... I'd listen if you did." Eren continued.

Eren must have sensed that family was a sore topic for Levi, either from the tension in his body whenever the subject was broached or from a warning he had no doubt received from Armin, who had inevitably picked up on Levi's reluctance to discuss the matter after their recent lunch date.

Levi did want to tell him though. Not because he wanted Eren's pity or sympathy, he had no doubt that Eren wouldn't treat him any differently. He wanted to show Eren that he trusted him.

The story spewed out of his mouth before he could second guess himself, as if it had been waiting to be set free for years. Levi hadn't told another soul about his family or his childhood. Erwin only knew what he'd been able to work out for himself. Hange had only been given a cursory explanation, much to her insistence that coming clean would aid in Levi's recovery.

"Yeah. They died when I was 9. Killed actually. They weren't bad people, at least from what I remember, but they were into some pretty shady shit, hence the money. Police couldn't tie them to anything concrete so it got left to me. I floated around in the system for a while, made some friends." Levi swallowed, he wasn't ready to talk about them. "Got beat up a few times, the usual stuff, but nobody wants a kid with dead eyes that washes his hands too much. Then out of the blue my mums brother shows up on day and takes me in. He wasn't abusive, but he didn't like it much when I presented as an Omega..." Levi's throat was starting to close up.

"You can stop there if you want." Eren was rubbing his cheek in Levi's hair, trying to calm him, it was working but only slightly.

"You've told me all about your family," Eren's family seemed so normal, his mother was a housewife and his father was a doctor. They had adopted Mikasa when they found out they couldn't give Eren a sibling and even if his father sounded like he needed a kick in the balls when it came to his intolenrence of Eren's hobbies, he didn't sound all bad. "I want to tell you... it's just a pretty shitty story." Eren waited patiently until Levi felt ready to continue.

"It wasn't until I got a bit older that I realised he'd been grooming me to carry on the family business, if you know what I mean. But once he found out I was an Omega, he gave me a safe place to spend my heats but just sort of ignored me after that. It was pretty fucking hard, I was a needy little bitch and without the attention at home I was suffering." Omega's craved love and affection, the young and newly presented tended to get what they needed from parents or siblings, until their hormones evened out. Instead Levi relied on his already worsening compulsions and the pair he'd befriended while in care. "Luckily I had some great friends who looked after me..." His voice was quivering now, his eyes stinging. "But they're gone now... just like my parents... and Kenny's where he belongs, in prison for the rest of his miserable life."

Eren didn't speak when Levi finished. He began crooning gently, easing the immobalising rigidity that had over taken Levi's limbs.

He didn't thank Levi for trusting him, instead he began kneading softly into the pressure points on Levi's nape, easing the rampant distress that was threatening to turn the blood in his veins to ice. He didn't pity Levi for his luck in life, instead he placed tender kisses on his cheeks, sweeping the hair out of his eyes that were still threatening to spill tears that had been held back so many times over the years. And he certainly didn't push Levi for more, instead he carried his limp body up to bed, undressing them both before laying down gently, curling around him as he often did, and letting Levi drift away into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	15. A Trick of the Mind

They woke that morning in each others arms as usual when Levi's alarm sounded, piercing through the fog of his dreams. Neither man was inclined to bring up the events of the previous night, instead they set about their morning routine in a silence. It wasn't the companionable silence that usually settled around them however, at least not for Levi. His mask that had slipped off so easily around Eren before was now firmly back in place, his features devoid of any emotion, his eyes blank and lifeless as he tried to protect himself from their impending separation the only way he knew how, by pulling away.

They still did everything together, from showering, to dressing, to eating, but the closer it got to parting the harder Levi was finding it to breath. He did his best to hide his state from Eren but it was inevitable that he would notice something was wrong, even if he couldn't pin point exactly what it was. Every touch meant as comfort instead made Levi feel worse, until eventually he was avoiding them all together. A casual brushing of arms as they cleaned their teeth had Levi sidestepping out of reach. The spot in Eren's lap was vacant as they ate breakfast together, with Levi forcing down each bite of toast past the lump in his throat on the chair across the table. Eren had tried to talk to him, but was offered only one word responses as Levi grew more agitated by the prospect of their parting.

"I'll call you at lunch." Eren assured as he embraced Levi in his strong arms before they both got into their separate cars, tucking him into his neck. Levi held his breath, knowing that Eren's scent would only make this worse, he nodded sharply, trying desperately not to give away his panic. He didn't want to leave. He wanted nothing more than to drag Eren back inside the house and stay curled around him, instead he pulled back quickly before Eren felt his heart hammering in his chest, got in his car and drove away, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

It was as if their was a thread wrapped tightly around his heart, tying him to Eren, and for every second that Eren wasn't their beside him the thread pulled tighter and tighter, suffocating him as it tried to pull them back together.

He made it to Survey News in a daze, thankful for his muscle memory which aided him on the familiar route, while he tried to remember how to breath and resist the pull of the invisible thread.

It was obvious that someone would notice that their was something wrong with Levi, the longer he spent away from Eren the harder he had to work to keep his mask in place, for each floor the lift rose he could feel it slipping more and more. He just about made it to the seclusion of his office before he was overwhelmed, all but collapsing on the leather sofa, hand clutched tightly at his chest while he pulled in ragged breaths.

He could smell Eren on his clothes and on his skin, he tried to pull in great lungfuls of his comforting scent, but it wasn't enough. He needed Eren here with him. He thought about calling him, his finger hovered over the green button to dial his number for what felt like hours, but he couldn't do it.

He shouldn't be feeling this way, Eren had no obligation to him. Levi was far too attached all ready, he blamed it on all those years he had been starved of affection, so of course he would latch on to Eren who had been the first person to show him kindness and understanding.

He grit his teeth and threw his phone across the room in frustration, removing the temptation to call Eren and rely on him where he had no right to. He leaned forward, head between his legs, hands fisting in his hair, trying to concentrate on his breathing and slowing his heart rate. He'd had panic attacks before, perhaps not as severe as this one, but it was part and parcel of his condition and he knew the drill.

He didn't know how long he stayed that way, he thought he heard his phone ringing a few times but couldn't find the strength to care. He was starting to feel light headed and there were stars swimming in his vision. He thought perhaps he was finally going crazy, his mind had finally shattered and now he was nothing more than an empty shell, floating away on a sea of cotton wool.

He heard a voice before he slumped to the floor and lost consciousness but he didn't care, he welcomed the darkness, at least then everything would stop hurting so much and he didn't have to think about how alone he was.

 

 

"...-evi...Levi....Stay with me, an ambulance is on it's way." It sounded like Armin but Levi's eyes felt too heavy to open, his chest ached, he wished everyone would be quiet so that he could sleep.

 

 

The next voice he heard was unfamiliar. "...Male Omega, unmated, 27, collapsed at work, suspected cause: acute tachycardia..." Nothing really made sense to Levi, all the words seemed to jumble around in his head until they lost all meaning and his mind slipped away again.

 

 

The next time he came around he was surrounded by the ocean, warm and inviting. He waded further in, intent on feeling the waves lapping at his skin, making his limbs tingle and his muscles relax. It felt like home.

The sleep that claimed him this time felt much more natural. He thought he felt fingers brushing shyly through his hair but he didn't have time to enjoy the feeling before he was carried off into a peaceful slumber by the swell of the sea that surrounded him.

 

 

"...-It should fade within 4-6 weeks. I've not heard of many cases, but it's unlikely to last any longer than that. You'll want to stay close, for at least the first two weeks or risk another episode." Levi tried to open his eyes to assess the man the voice was coming from, but his eyelids felt as through they were glued to his cheeks.

"Thanks for coming Dad. I don't know what I'd do if..."Eren's voice trailed off, his breath hitching as though he was trying to stifle a sob. Levi wanted to reach out and comfort him, but he couldn't get his arms to move properly, it was as though he was trying to wade through wet cement.

"It's not your fault Son, you didn't know this would happen. Just take care of him and then when you're both feeling better your Mother and I would love to have you both for dinner so we can meet him properly." At last he pried his eyelids open, only to swiftly close them again, blinded by the fluorescent light directly above him.

"Yeah OK, that'd be nice." He heard the shuffling of feet, so decided to try again, this time slower. He squinted one eye first, letting it adjust to the brightness before doing the same with the other.

It took a few moments for him to get his bearings. He was laying down propped up slightly by a hideously scratchy pillow that prickled the skin on the back of his neck. He looked around the sterile hospital room, shifting slightly and causing the sheets to rustle softly.

"Levi!" Almost instantly Eren was beside him looking haggard. His eyes were red, a yellowing bruise adorned his cheek and he reeked of unease, the acrid smell clung to the hairs in Levi's nose like smoke. "Thank God you're OK. I'm so sorry, I should never have let you go. Fuck, I'm really sorry Levi, it's all my fault. I knew something was wrong but I was so fucking stupid I-"

"Stop apologising brat." The words were slurred, Levi's tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He tried to sit up but was hit with a wave of dizziness, thankfully Eren's hands were quick to steady him and save him from rolling face first onto the floor. As he shifted to try and find a more comfortable position, with Eren's assistance, he noticed he was no longer in the clothes he had dressed in that morning, and was instead tied into a flimsy hospital gown, with a cannula pulling at the skin on his left hand, trailing a clear tube to an IV bag next to the bed. There were also wires trailing into the neck of the gown, connected seemingly at random to the hairless skin on his chest and leading to a monitor on the other side of the bed that displayed Levi's heart rate.

"Why the fuck am I here?" Levi grumbled as Eren fussed over him by plumping the pillows behind his back, rearranging all the wires and tubes and smoothing the sheets, but never once meeting his eye.

"I'll buzz one of the Doctor's, tell them you're awake." Levi tried to remember what he could, while Eren fiddled with the remote on the cheap wooden cabinet by the bed, pressing the large orange button to call someone to the room.

He remembered getting to his office in a daze and thinking he was having a panic attack, but he couldn't remember what had caused it. All he could really concentrate on was how much he wanted Eren next to him right now, instead he was walking over to the door. A sudden wave of panic hit Levi right in the chest. Eren was about to leave him again. He whined before he could even stop it, the noise sounding pathetic even to his own ears. As soon as the call left his lips, Eren was back at his side running a hand through Levi's hair.

"I'm here, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Levi couldn't help but lean into the touch, however he knew something wasn't right, Eren's words were flat, his movements stiff and he still wouldn't meet Levi's gaze, instead he chewed his lip, keeping his eyes locked on the floor.

It irked Levi, so much so that with great effort he batted Eren's hand away, perhaps a little more forcefully than he had originally intended.

"If you don't want to be here you can leave. I don't give a shit." He tried to sound calm as he said the words, but the idea or Eren leaving him again had his heart rate spiking, something he couldn't hide, given the way the numbers on the monitor beside him almost doubled.

Eren was saved from having to formulate an answer when another presence entered the room.

"Well, well. Nice to see you awake Mr Ackerman, you had us all worried there for a moment." The man looked to be in his fifties, he smelled strongly of Omega but didn't appear to be one himself, Levi guessed he must be an Alpha by his posture and his confidence. He was completely bald with an impressive mustache and laughter lines so deep around his eyes they looked painful. He sauntered into the room and inspected the chart at the end of the bed before speaking again. "My name is Dr. Pixis, I've been reviewing your case, along with Dr. Jaeger, since you were brought in. You had us stumped for a while there, until we noticed the bite on your shoulder." Eren's ears turned pink as he began to shift his weight from foot to foot.

"What the fuck has that got to do with anything?" Levi was getting more and more frustrated. He wanted to know why he was here and he wanted to know ten minutes ago, most of all though, he wanted to know why Eren was here and why he looked so guilty. It wasn't standard practice for hospitals to call anyone other than the next of kin, which in Levi's case happened to be Erwin. Not out of choice he might add, but because Erwin had insisted. Levi eventually conceded given the fact that he had no one else in his life to fill the role.

To his credit Dr. Pixis didn't seem at all phased by Levi's murderous eyes and sharp tongue. He continued his ramblings as if nothing had happened. " You collapsed at work and were brought in by ambulance a few hours ago. You're heart rate was spiking, which is what caused you to loose consciousness. We originally thought the tachycardia was the result of a panic attack, given you history of mental illness." Levi's glare intensified, he hated being referred to as mentally ill, it made it sound like what he had could be cured when he knew better. "But when your heart rate wouldn't slow, even after the usual treatments, we began to reconsider. It was only after Dr. Jaeger was brought in by his son Eren that we began to make progress. It seems you're both suffering from a very rare condition called Phantom Bond Syndrome." Levi's glare softened at the diagnosis, not because he was warming to Pixis, more because he was stunned. This all sounded like an elaborate joke, one he was not enjoying. "I'm honestly surprised you two managed to part from each other at all let alone for so long. I don't know whether to be in awe of your strength or horrified by your stupidity and sheer stubbornness.

"Whoah, back the fuck up for a minute, what the hell is Phantom Bond Syndrome?" Levi could guess but he wanted to hear someone spell it out.

"It's rare, but it's been known to happen, especially in Alpha and Omega couples such as yourselves who are so well matched, not only on a physiological level, but intellectually, this is a syndrome of the mind after all." Pixis seemed to be enjoying himself, the gleam in his eye reminded Levi somewhat of Hange.

"That still doesn't explain what the hell's going on and how this happened." Throughout the whole exchange so far, Eren had remained silent, only choosing now to speak.

"It's because I bit you." He finally looked into Levi's eyes, they were filled with guilt and another emotion Levi couldn't place. It was Levi's turn to look away, he hated the idea that he had made Eren feel that way.

"But you didn't bite any of my scent glands, we're not bound together, so why the fuck is this happening? I don't understand." Levi continued to address Eren for answers. From the corner of his eye he could see Eren's hand reached out as if to tangle in Levi's hair again, to sooth his apparent distress that Levi was much too tired to try and hide, but he thought better of it and lowered it back to his side with a small sigh.

"The way my Dad explained it, if the bite is done at the right time with the right emotions in play then it tricks you into thinking a bond's been formed, hence why neither of us wanted to be apart and why I growled at Jean and Mikasa that time." Levi blinked, it made sense but he really didn't want to believe it.

"Surely now we know it's all a lie things will go back to normal." Levi said, more to convince himself.

It was Pixis' turn to speak. "Unfortunately it's not that simple, as you've probably guessed it's not just your minds that are affected here, especially for you Mr. Ackerman. Whether you know it's true or not, your body believes that you and Eren here are newly mated. Meaning your hormones are in disarray while your body acclimates to your joining. Those hormones are what make things very real." Levi tried to remember back to what he was taught in school about Alpha and Omega bonding. He couldn't remember much, it was a long time ago and it wasn't necessarily a topic that interested him, he had always assumed no one would ever want him.

What he did remember was that it wasn't necessary to form a bond while an Omega was in heat, however most couples chose to anyway. It was said that after the first few days, once the Alpha had entered into rut brought on by the Omega's heat scent, any bond that was formed during that time would be stronger and more profound, despite their being no scientific evidence to back it up.

He also remembered being told that the first few weeks after the bite, it was crucial for the pair to remain together, without interruption while their bodies adjusted, he just couldn't remember why.

"So what's the cure?" Levi had more questions he wanted to ask but was finding it difficult to articulate them, rather than flounder he thought it best to ask the most pressing question that he could force out.

"There is no cure. It should wear off by itself in around 4 - 6 weeks, but until then I cannot stress enough how important it is that you remain together-"

"Why? Because the weak little Omega will have another panic attack? Fuck you, this is all bullshit." Levi's irritation was quickly turning to anger. He felt so stupid, knowing that he had been tricked by his own fragile mind into thinking that he and Eren were bound together. Most of all he was ashamed for dragging Eren into this mess, he had no doubts that this was all his fault and Eren was only reacting accordingly, deluded by Levi's changing hormones after he was bitten.

"I don't think you grasp the gravity of the situation so let me spell it out for you. You're lucky there's no permanent damage to your heart, you have your above average fitness level to thank for that. Your heart rate was over one hundred and forty beats per minute for at least three hours, if not more, and the only thing that slowed it down was Eren's presence. Eren himself wasn't much better, but being an Alpha he's hard wired to endure while he cares for his mate, that still doesn't mean he get's off scott free. If separated from you his torture is much more cerebral. He will be depressed, irritable, and perhaps worst of all possibly even violent, lashing out not only at others but maybe even himself." The yellowing bruise on Eren's cheek suddenly made sense. He seemed to feel Levi's gaze on him and was quick to answer despite the shame echoing in his voice.

"I got into a fight with Mikasa. It was so stupid, we never fight, not like that. That's how I knew something definitely wasn't right. I tried to call you but you weren't picking up, so I spoke to Armin instead... He's the one that found you." Levi vaguely remembered Armin calling out to him, he suddenly felt even more humiliated, knowing that he had to be carted out on a stretcher while the whole building watched.

"So let me reiterate, I suggest you stick together until you both feel ready." Satisfied with his scolding and the silence that fell afterwards, Dr. Pixis did a cursory check up to assess Levi's condition. Deeming him well, he bade his farewell and left to fill out discharge papers, which from past experience could take all day, letting the pair stew alone in their own awkwardness.

The words Levi wanted to say stayed locked away despite his best efforts. So as usual it was left to Eren to break the silence.

"I really am sorry. I should never have bitten you, this is all my fault." He suddenly looked so young, standing solemnly next to the bed. Levi found himself longing to see the usual smile light up his face, anything to pierce through the melancholy surrounding the room.

"Tch, s'not like I didn't enjoy it at the time. Besides, this things goes both ways, I'm just as much to blame as you are so I'm not mad at you or anything." Levi was picking imaginary fluff off of the sheet as he spoke.

"Really?" Levi wasn't sure what sentiment Eren was referring to, but he could hear the hope in Eren's voice. Trying to lighten the mood further he chose to reply to the former with a devious smirk.

"You couldn't tell by the way I screamed like a little bitch and swiftly passed the fuck out?"

Eren snorted and Levi could tell that he was bursting with pride from being able to work his Omega into such a state.

Levi really wasn't mad at Eren, more so himself. He resolved to make this work, for Eren's sake at least. Then, when this was all over and Eren's decision wasn't clouded by his instincts, he could chose to leave, safe in the knowledge that Levi wouldn't end up back in a hospital bed. It certainly wouldn't be easy but Levi would understand, Eren surely hadn't signed up for this when they had agreed to court, he felt he was nothing but a burden to Eren but would quash his worries to make these few weeks as easy for him as he could.

"Want to stay at my place?" Levi asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." They still had a lot to talk about and work through, however Levi was exhausted and Eren didn't look much better.

Levi shifted over on he bed, lying back again he reached his arms out to Eren. "Get over here brat." He didn't need to be told twice. Slipping off his shoes he climbed into the narrow bed and held Levi tightly, burying himself in the Omega's neck and taking great lungfuls of his scent, which had sweetened of it's own accord now that he was back in Eren's arms.

As much as Levi wanted to run away and hide, Eren needed him. He didn't care about himself, he thought he deserved it, but Eren didn't, so if Levi could ease his worries he would do whatever it took without a moments hesitation.


	16. Practice Makes Perfect

It took 4 hours until Levi was finally discharged, in that time he and Eren remained pressed together on the bed. Neither of them slept, Eren was much too wired 'protecting' Levi, every time he heard footsteps go past the door, he would tense and scent the air. Thankfully Levi was on the Omega ward, so most people traversing the hallways were deemed non threatening, he didn't like to think what could have happened if Eren found it necessary to defend him. Levi had no doubt the only reason Pixis had been allowed to enter the room to tend to Levi was because he smelled strongly of Omega, whether purposely done or a by product of his job, it had fooled Eren's instincts into begrudgingly allowing him access.

When a nurse came and knocked on the door to give them the good news that they could leave, Eren sprung into action the moment the door opened. He was on his feet in a flash, creating a barrier between the intruder and Levi. It must have been something the nurse saw on a daily basis, she didn't even bat an eye, however she did stick around long enough to tell Eren how to detach Levi from all of the tubes and wires safely, despite the rumbles of displeasure coming from Eren as she explained it.

Levi couldn't help but roll his eyes at the way Eren was fussing over him, although it was equal parts adorable as it was annoying, so Levi didn't resist. He let Eren remove the canula and all the wires on his chest, he even let Eren help him dress, despite being perfectly capable of doing it himself. He felt a little weak but it was nothing too severe and something he would never admit to, for fear that Eren would insist on carrying him to the car.

They stopped at Eren's house on the way back so that he could pick up a few things. Luckily, neither Jean or Mikasa were in the house, Levi wasn't sure how Eren would react if they had been.

He waited, leaning against the door frame of Eren's room, while he haphazardly chucked clothes into a backpack. Once satisfied with his choices he then packed a phone charger, some books, a sketchpad and some pencils.

"Feels like I'm going on holiday." Eren chuckled as they buckled themselves back in his car. Levi's car was still standing in the car park at Survey News, but that was a worry for another time.

"You should probably tell work you won't be back next week. If what Pixis said was true I uh... I doubt we'll want to separate."

"You think they'll be OK with that?"

"You're talking to a personal friend of the CEO, I'm sure they can make an exception." The mention of Erwin reminded Levi that he should probably let him know what was going on, and thank Armin. He couldn't face it right now, so resolved to do it tomorrow. For today he just wanted to revel in Eren's company, he felt he could give himself the rest of the day at least to enjoy it, before being overwhelmed by the crushing guilt that he had practically forced Eren into this situation against his will. That and he was almost certain that Eren wouldn't consider it a vacation once he realised how boring Levi's life was.

If he wasn't working he tended to fill his time with reading, cleaning and going to the gym. He wasn't sure how long Eren would be satisfied being cooped up in the house with Levi, he didn't think he was the most exciting company in the world. Sure, they had gotten along fine over the weekend and Eren had seemed content, then again they had both been wallowing in the warmth left behind after their mating and everything was still a novelty.

As the memories of Eren on top of him invaded his mind Levi felt heat surge through his body. Beside him in the drivers seat he could hear Eren taking short pants, no doubt sensing the beginnings of Levi's arousal. So as not to distract him while he drove, Levi tried to think of something else, but of course the more he tried not to think about something the more he inevitably did.

He remembered the way Eren had spoken to him, his voice lower than usual and oozing with lust. He remembered the way it had felt to have Eren's mouth on his while their bodies slid together. Most of all he remembered the feeling of being filled by Eren as he reached his peak and the way his teeth had penetrated Levi's pale skin, making him scream in ecstasy.

Levi was ripped from his musings by Eren's strong hands, pulling him from his seat, across the center console and on to his lap. He hadn't even realised they had pulled to a stop in his driveway.

As soon as Levi was comfortably seated, well as comfortable as could be in the confines of a car, Eren was on him. One hand snaked under the back of his shirt, nails scraping his lower back, the other was tangled in Levi's hair, tugging gently while their tongues moved together. The kiss was hungry and uncoordinated but it still made heat course through Levi's veins, spreading a fire through his whole body. It was everything he needed to make his worries disappear.

It took a few attempts but Levi was eventually able to pull back long enough to speak.

"As much as I like where this is heading, I doubt my neighbours want to see this." Eren had taken to mouthing at his neck while Levi spoke, making his eyes flutter closed as he enjoyed the small flicks of his tongue that darted in between soft lips.

"Mm, only I get to see you fall apart." Eren's words were spoken against Levi's skin, his hot breath and the huskiness of his voice making Levi shiver with need.

It took some fumbling until Levi was able to pull on the door handle and extricate himself from Eren's roaming hands and it took much longer still to get his keys in the front door. Eren was pressed firmly up against his back, bending low and dragging his tongue across the sensitive skin on Levi's nape, making him forget what he was supposed to be doing.

There was no way they were making it to the bedroom, the second the door was closed again, Levi was shoved up against it with Eren kissing him desperately, staking his claim all over again.

They managed to stumble into the living room, separating long enough to take gasping breaths before clashing together again. They missed the sofa and instead landed in a heap on the rug in between the sofa and the coffee table, Eren's body pressing down on top of him in all the right places.

There was no teasing this time, for which Levi was grateful, he wasn't sure he could stand it. Eren freed Levi's lips again so that clothes could be strewn in piles around them until they were blissfully naked and both fully aroused.

After another few minutes of searing kisses, which had Levi's hips moving of their own accord, Eren left his lips all together and began a trail of nips and licks down Levi's body, stopping for a few minutes at each nipple, making Levi writhe and moan, before dipping lower still.

Levi watched him with rapt attention as Eren reacquainted himself with the taste of Levi's skin, he didn't look away until kiss swollen lips brushed to tip of his arousal. The action made Levi throw his head back with a gasp, his back arching away from the rug as he felt Eren's tongue lap at the wetness there, before enveloping him fully in the heat of his mouth. It was enough to rip Eren's name from him as his body readied itself, soaking the rug beneath them. Eren growled in response, the vibrations only adding to Levi's pleasure until he had to pull Eren away, for fear that he would release then and there.

Eren smirked up at him, his eyes filled with desire. He prowled his way back up Levi's body, eyes narrowed like a predator stalking it's pray, with only one stop this time at the base of Levi's throat where he sucked harshly, leaving a bruising mark. Levi loved wearing any mark that Eren gave him, almost as much as he liked seeing his own, branding Eren's bronzed skin.

When Eren was settled again, in between Levi's eagerly spread thighs, Levi took the opportunity to bury himself in Eren's neck, breathing deeply, filling himself with the heady scent of Eren's arousal, before latching onto the hard nub of his scent gland and sucking greedily, eager to taste the redolent oil on his tongue.

As he worked he could feel one of Eren's hands trailing down his side, leaving a path of tingles in it's wake. Levi had some idea of where it was heading and found himself dizzy with anticipation. It was only when he could feel fingers caressing his entrance that he released Eren's neck to let out a string of curses. Eren was quick to capture his lips again, to swallow down every noise Levi made as a finger was gently pushed inside of him, gliding smoothly through the slick that was still being let down in small pulses.

The first finger was quickly joined by another, then another and only then did Eren set up a steady rhythm, curling them just right, adding to the building pressure of Levi's imminent release.

Just as he could feel himself reaching breaking point everything left him. Eren's fingers were removed, his tongue was no longer dancing in Levi's mouth and their chests were no longer pressed together.

Before Levi even had a chance to realise what he was doing, he flipped over and was on his knees, back arched and resting on his elbows, presenting to his Alpha.

"Fuck Levi, I'm not sure I can hold back with you like that."

"Then don't." It was struggle to get the words out around the soft keens that were spilling from his lips unbidden, but the moment they did Eren's hands were on him again, fingertips pressing firmly into his hips as he lined himself up behind Levi.

With one sharp thrust of his hips Eren was all they way inside, swallowed up greedily by Levi's willing body. This time there was no dull throb of pain, only pleasure so intense that Levi couldn't help the way he moaned Eren's name over and over again as he was rocked by the force of Eren's thrusts.

The intensity was breath taking, Levi soon found himself pushing back, meeting Eren's every movement with equal force.

Eventually it was too much and Levi was pushed to the floor as his quaking arms gave out underneath him, which only meant Eren could get deeper as he enveloped Levi's body with his own, chest flush against his back, arms pinning him to the floor.

Their position filled every secret desire Levi had ever hidden away. He had always wanted to be dominated so completely that he had no room to think about anything over than his own pleasure and Eren was currently giving him everything he had ever wanted and more. There was no need to remain in control with Eren, he felt free to give himself over completely.

The pressure of Levi's orgasm was almost unbearable when it finally crested. His body clamped down on Eren as his muscles tightened while he spilled on to the rug beneath them, causing Eren to growl and sink his teeth into Levi's nape.

Levi's whole body relaxed immediately but the intense pleasure somehow remained as Eren continued to chase his own end, no longer hindered by Levi's tension. Soon after, Levi could feel the knot beginning to swell, Eren's movements became more erratic but still his teeth remained. Levi wanted to cry out in euphoria but he couldn't speak or move. It should have been terrifying to be so completely at someone else's mercy but he couldn't think past the blazing heat that was still searing through him.

When they were firmly locked together Eren finally released his mouth from Levi's nape, practically howling as he spilled inside of him, the sound made the sparse hairs on Levi's body stand to attention, his previously lax muscles coiling tightly again as his own orgasm was finally allowed to come to an earth-shattering end.

Levi couldn't think straight, he was left nothing but a panting mess on the floor as his body trembled with aftershocks.

If he had been able to think, perhaps he would have noticed sooner the unbridled self hatred oozing from every pore of Eren's skin behind him.

"Oh God, what did I do? I'm so sorry." Levi's after glow was quickly snuffed out by the horror in Eren's voice. It seemed he was always apologising for something or other and it inevitably made Levi's temper flare, still not fully in his right mind after his recent lack of oxygen.

"Stop pulling on the knot and roll us dipshit. I don't really like laying in my own come." Eren hesitantly did as he asked, muttering his remorse the whole time. "What the fuck are you apologising for now, seriously it seems like that's all I've heard you do today."

"I keep fucking things up. First I bite you and get you into this mess, now I bite you again and to make matters worse I violated you." Eren's voice is cracked and echoing with loathing.

"Pretty sure I wanted that just as much as you." Levi was confused. Eren hadn't done anything to him that he didn't want, but then it hit him like a brick to the head. "Oh you mean the scruffing?" Levi felt a sharp nod behind him, Eren's chin brushing the top of his head. "You're a fucking dumbass. I didn't think sex could get any better than last time, but you certainly proved me wrong with what just happened."

"You mean... you liked it?"

"Holy fucking God yes, and I would not be averse to that happening again, many, many times." Seemingly placated by Levi's well articulated response, all the tension in Eren's body evaporated. He finally pulled Levi in close so that they could once again dwell in the after glow of their mating.

"I don't know why I did it, I couldn't really think past how good you make me feel." Levi was glad Eren couldn't see the smug smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth. "It's nice to know I can lose myself to my instincts around you and you don't mind. I didn't think I'd ever be this comfortable with being an Alpha." Levi was sure that if he could see, Eren's eyes would be haunted with memories of the past.

"I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault."

"I know that now. But It still doesn't make it any easier."

"For what it's worth I..." _trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone else,_ "I..." _like you so much it hurts sometimes,_ "Fucking hell, words really aren't my strong suit. I think you're a really great Alpha, so don't worry so much OK. You're doing everything right as far as I'm concerned." Eren's grip tightened around him as he muttered a shy thanks into Levi's hair.

There was a lot more Levi wanted to say but he was too scared. He didn't want to admit those things to himself yet, let alone to Eren, until he was sure that he would be sticking around for good, which right now was not certain until they were free from their fake bond.

Despite being on the floor, Levi was comfortable enough to nap while they waited until they could separate. If the even breathing coming from behind him was any indication then he was sure that Eren had the same idea. After the day they had both had, Levi's bed was calling to him, but that would have to wait. He hadn't eaten since breakfast and his stomach was starting to make that known before he drifted off.

When he awoke, it was to the feeling of Eren carrying him up the stairs and into the bathroom, where it seemed he already had the time to run a bath for them both. In his half asleep state, words seemed to tumble free a lot easier than they normally would for Levi.

"Mm see, best Alpha ever." Eren was a blushing mess as he lowered them both into the water, making Levi chuckle.

Normally Levi would have protested about getting straight into the bath without showering first, right now though he couldn't seem to care less, he was too busy enjoying Eren's wandering hands, kneading out tension in his muscles that he didn't even know was there.

Still blissed out of his mind, Levi's tongue remained much looser than usual.

"Fucking hell, what did I ever do to deserve you." He would likely be embarrassed about his admission later.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

Their bathing took much longer than necessary, by the time they decided to get out the water was quickly bordering on cold. Levi dressed comfortably in his pajamas, pulling on a jacket over the top so that he could dash out and retrieve Eren's bag of belongings that stood abandoned in the boot of his car. All the while Eren watched stiffly from the front window and the moment Levi was back in the house he was pulled into a tight embrace, with Eren burying his nose in Levi's neck.

"Even that was fucking horrible. How the hell did we leave each other this morning?" Eren mumbled.

"Because we're both stubborn dicks." Levi replied, equally as effected by their momentary separation, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Once Eren was dressed, Levi set to work in the kitchen preparing a quick but filling meal of macaroni cheese and bacon, followed by a platter of fruit to make up for the lack of vegetables. Which eventually resulted in a lazy make out session at the dining table when Eren pulled Levi on top of him and began licking the pineapple juice that dribbled down Levi's chin.

When Levi couldn't hold back his yawns any longer Eren insisted that they go up to bed, but Levi refused, citing that he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing the mess on his rug hadn't been cleaned. He tried to get Eren to head up without him but of course his argument was quickly shot down.

Eren dozed on the sofa while Levi set to work scrubbing vigourosly, eager to get it over with so that they could collapse in bed together. He was honestly surprised that he had managed to put off cleaning the stains for so long, ordinarilly as soon as something was tainted he would fix it immediately, but he had been so caught up in letting Eren care for him and then returning the favour by cooking for him, it hadn't even crossed his mind.

Once he was satisfied that his task was complete to a good enough standard, he put away all his supplies and went to nudge Eren gently. He wasn't awake but not yet fully asleep either, instead he was somewhere in between.

"No, don't wanna move." He mumbled as his hands grabbed for Levi. As soon as they found purchase Levi was pulled on top of him.

"Tch, we are not sleeping on the sofa when there's a perfectly good bed upstairs."

"Too sleepy, I'll be your bed." Eren shifted so that Levi was lying more comfortabley, draped over Eren's chest with their feet tangling together.

"For fucks sake, you're such a brat when you're tired." There was no venom in Levi's words, he couldn't deny that their position was satisfying enough that he could feel his own eyes drooping as he was rocked by Eren's every breath.

"Yeah, but I'm your brat." Eren's last words before he slipped into oblivion made Levi's chest feel tight. He wasn't sure how much of Eren's words were merely the false bond they shared speaking, or how much actually came from him, but just for a moment he let himself believe it was the latter

 

It was no surprise that Levi woke early the next day with stiff limbs. Even though his sofa was large, it was not big enough to house two people in comfort, expecially one that wriggled as much as Eren, at one point Levi very nearly ended up on the floor, that's how he knew it was time to wake up.

He carefully removed himself from Eren's hold and set about making breakfast, intent on caring for his Alpha in one of the few ways he knew he was good at. Cooking was another way he filled his time and he liked to think he was rather good at it.

The smell of pancakes seemed to stir Eren into wakefulness.

"I promise I'll listen to you next time, bed is way better than sofa." Eren said as he made his way over to Levi and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. The action seemed to come so naturally to Eren but it still made Levi turn his face away so that Eren couldn't see the redness blooming on his cheeks. "Man, it's so nice to know I don't have to do anything today. Normally when I take a holiday from work I end cramming in so much stuff I'd been putting off."

"You were a student not that long ago, I'm sure you had plenty of time to piss about."

"Hey, being a student is hard. I'll have you know I hardly ever procrastinated." All Levi had to do was arch an eyebrow as he set their pancakes down on the table, for Eren to stumble into an admission. "Fine, I was aweful, if it wasn't for Mikasa I would have spent all day playing games with Jean."

Their banter continued throughout breakfast and into the clean up afterwards. It was almost as if Eren was taking notes in his head, trying to remember exactly how Levi liked things cleaned and put away and for some reason it made Levi feel stupidly happy. Perhaps Eren was planning to stick around after all, if he wasn't then why would he bother going through the trouble.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent alternating between watching TV and reading, sometimes both at the same time. They would sit huddled close on the sofa, sometimes Levi would rest his head on Eren's lap as if it belonged there and Eren's fingers would always find their way into his hair, stroking absent mindeldy as they immersed themselves in whatever fantasy world their books or the television would offer them.

After lunch Levi had finally steeled himself to call Erwin, resolving to speak to Hange another day, he felt he could only handle one at a time even if it would have been easier to get them both out of the way. He would need to speak to Hange before Friday at least, it was highly unlikely he would be able to attend his usual appointment with her, for fear that Eren would spend the whole time snarling.

Levi knew that Erwin wouldn't judge him for what had happened but it still didn't make the idea of telling him about his situation any less embarrassing.

"Ah Levi, perfect timing. Armin and I are currently on lunch having a picnic in the park together, so you're on speaker."

"You two are so cute it makes me sick. Eren's here too so I'll do the same." He fumbled with the buttons before holding the phone between them on the sofa.

"Hey Levi, Hey Eren." It was Armin's voice that spoke this time.

"Hey. Don't mind Levi, he's just jealous." Eren replied.

"Tch, Picnics are disgusting. As if I'd ever sit on the grass to eat food." Levi's obvious disgust made the others chuckle.

"So anyway, how are you feeling now Levi?" The concern in Erwin's voice was palpable.

"I'm fine, and thanks Armin for not letting me die on the floor of my own office." Levi grumbled shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"You really scared the pants off me. What did the doctors say?" Levi wasn't expecting to hear the same concern from Armin as he had from Erwin, it made warmth spread through his chest.

"It was... I kind of... Oh for fucks sake this is really stupid..." Levi found himself blurting out everything Pixis had told him as quickly as he could, to get the agony over with. Eren would interject here and there supplementing with information he was given by his father.

"Well I'm glad you're both OK. And don't worry Eren I'll speak to your line manager and let them know you won't be in attendence for a while longer." Erwin was the first to break the silence after everything was explained. Eren gave his thanks rather stiffly, still not used to talking to Erwin as anything other than his bosses boss.

"And hey, look on the brightside, not many people get a practice run before they decide to make things permanent. If you're not sick of Eren after two weeks then you need a medal."

"Armin!" Eren looked mortified, Levi had no doubt the same expression was likely mirrored on his own face. He couldn't deny though that Armin's reasoning had struck a cord with him. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise, the idea of spending two weeks with Eren was certainly appealing, his only worry was that Eren would quickly come to realise how difficult Levi was to be around. He resolved to remain true to himself though, there was no point putting on an act, trying to make his every day life seem more exciting when Eren would eventually discover his deception.

They said their goodbyes, after Armin had insisted that as soon as they felt ready he and Erwin would be popping in for dinner. The way it was said gave Levi the impression it would be happening whether he wanted it to or not, so he didn't argue, he merely grunted in response before hanging up.

"Well that wasn't as horrifying as I thought it would be." Eren sighed as he finally made himself comfortable on the sofa instead of sitting tensely on the edge.

"Speak for yourself. Pretty sure Armin is going to use this against us for all of eternity." Levi made a move to stand but was pulled back abruptly, falling into Eren's lap just as he intended.

"I'm glad you and Armin get along so well. It's like he was missing something, ever since..." Eren swallowed before he could continue, Levi took took the opportunity to nuzzle into Eren's chest. "Ever since Marco died. I'm not saying you're his replacement, but they were really close and I think he likes having another Omega around again."

"Will you tell me what happened to him sometime? Not necessarily now, but when you're ready?" Levi had the distinct feeling that whatever had happened to Marco had something to do with why Eren felt uncomfortable in his own dynamic, and also why he flies of the rails at the slightest provocation when either he or Armin are in any sort of danger.

"One day..." Eren's voice sounded faraway, but he soon seemed to shake himself out of his reminiscence. "For now I just want to cuddle the shit out of you for a bit and then go to bed." Levi snorted, grateful for the change in tone.

"You sound like Armin. How about you cuddle the shit out of me in bed?"

Eren didn't even pause to think before he grabbed hold of Levi firmly and carried him up the stairs.


	17. Dreams and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your patience. I hope this new Chapter isn't too boring, but I wanted to give people a bit more of a glimpse into Levi's past and his motivations. The next will be the long awaited double date that Armin has been pining over.

"Fuck off Hange, I'm not letting you experiment on us."

"Come on Levi, It will just be a few tests and maybe I could draw some blood." Hange whined.

Levi had just spent ten minutes of his otherwise pleasant afternoon explaining the situation to Hange and why he would not be able to attend his usual Friday appointments for the next two weeks, at least. Hange had sounded far too happy about Levi's current predicament and was positively maniacal as she reeled off all the tests and investigations she wanted to conduct to explore the syndrome more.

"For the last time, no. And even if I said yes, there is no way Eren is letting you anywhere near me with a needle right now."

"Spoil sports. At least answer some questions for me." Levi didn't bother to hide his sigh at her insistence.

"Fine, but not now, email me and maybe we'll answer a few."

Levi let Hange ramble on for a few minutes about her undying love for him, before he got fed up and hung up on her. He had better things that he wanted to be doing with his day, like crawling back into Eren's lap for instance.

Throughout his conversation with Hange, Eren had been seated on the sofa, smiling fondly at their interactions while the TV droned on in the background. They had woken up late with lazy kisses and some heavy petting. When they had eventually managed to pry themselves apart from each other it was short lived, they showered and ate before coming together again on the sofa until Levi remembered he needed to call Hange.

He made himself comfortable again, in his previous spot draped across Eren's lap, pretending to pay attention to the day time TV in front of him, rather than Eren's even breathing and steady heartbeat which always seemed to serve as a comfort to him.

Everything seemed so easy, but Levi still felt himself waiting for something to go wrong. It didn't matter how many times he tried to forget that Eren was forced to be here, it was always a nagging worry in the back of his mind.

"You're thinking too hard." Eren said as he began threading his fingers through Levi's hair, an action Levi thought he would never get enough of.

"And how the fuck would you know that?" Levi was truly intrigued.

"You have a tell." Eren gently pushed a finger in between Levi's brows, smoothing lines he hadn't even realised were there.

"Tch, spend a lot of time looking at my face do you?"

"As a matter of fact it's my favourite past time." Levi couldn't help the redness on his cheeks, he hadn't been expecting Eren's candor or the goofy smile that accompanied it. "So what were you thinking about?"

"How shit day time TV is now days."

"Hasn't it always been shit?" They stayed silent for another minute or two until Eren spoke again "But seriously Levi, you can talk to me about anything. If something's bothering you I want to know."

Levi sat up, even though he hated the absence of Eren's lithe fingers in his hair. Perhaps he should just admit to what was worrying him, but then if Eren admitted he would rather be anywhere but here it would make the rest of their forced companionship awkward. Then again if he said he didn't mind being in Levi's company it would go a long way to ease the jagged edge of unease, scraping at the back of Levi's mind, casting a shadow over everything. But what was stopping Eren from lying either way?

"Do you actually want to be here?" His question may have come out a lot harsher than he had wanted it to but at least it was out there now. He braced himself for an answer.

"Right now I don't think there's anywhere else I'd rather be... but." Levi braced himself, there's always a but. "...it's weird you know? How easy this all seems even though we haven't really know each other for that long."

Levi hummed in agreement, unsure what to say after Eren had hit the proverbial nail firmly on the head with a sledgehammer. How much of what they felt right now was real and how much was dictated by the cocktail of hormones swimming around in their bodies, fooling them into thinking they were newly mated and blissfully happy. It was an ingenious system, evolutionary speaking, it forced couples to stay together until pregnancy could be confirmed at which time a new wave of hormones could pick up the slack to keep the pair together for the sake of the growing foetus.

"I wonder why Armin and Erwin waited so long to bond?" Eren asked, more to himself than Levi, but the subtle shift in conversation did not go unnoticed. Levi couldn't deny that he was curious about their reluctance also, he knew for a fact that Erwin was smitten from day one, and the only person who was able to judge a persons character better than Erwin was perhaps Armin. So if it was plain for Levi to see that they were so well suited for each other, how could either of them have been unsure?

Perhaps like Levi, one or both of them were too scared to take the plunge. Although knowing Erwin as he did, he wouldn't have even entertained the idea of courting someone if he hadn't already made his mind up, the Alpha was always ten steps ahead of everyone else, even Levi had trouble keeping up sometimes.

Maybe Armin was the reluctant one. He wasn't particularly young by Omega standards, but he was ambitious, he may have needed to feel safe in the knowledge that Erwin wouldn't make him give up his career to raise a multitude of pups the minute they were bound together.

Levi's mind drifted to the idea of himself, old and gray, surrounded by his grown up children with their own pups tearing through the house and playing together. It was a common thought that came to him unexpectedly from time to time. He could be sitting in his car at a set of traffic lights and spot a family in the vehicle next to him. Or he could be eating his dinner alone at his dining table and the same thoughts would invade his mind. The only difference was this time, there was an equally aged figure seated beside him, smiling brightly.

He pushed the dream away as quickly as it arrived, the same way he always did when he caught himself in the familiar train of thought. He hated thinking about it, he had never told anyone or given any indication to the contrary, but he wanted his own family so much that it hurt.

The only family he knew had been ripped away from him so young, it had left a huge gaping maw in his chest that he couldn't seem to fill with anything other than the dream of making his own one day. He'd never considered it to be a very achievable dream but-

"You're doing it again." Eren teased, poking Levi's forehead. He panicked for a moment, convinced that Eren was able to read his mind and felt he had to come up with something to justify his pensiveness.

"Was just thinking, Erwin's a busy guy. They probably didn't bond earlier because it wasn't convenient at the time." Levi almost believed his own lie. He knew for a fact that there was never a good time for Erwin to spend a month away from work, he seemed to still be paying for it now if his severe need for an assistant was any indication.

The rest of the day was thankfully spent discussing lighter topics, in between companionable silences and more heavy petting, with Eren seeming unperturbed by Levi's questioning of his intentions. He hadn't necessarily got the answer that he was looking for but it was something at least, to know that he was not the only one waiting for the other shoe to drop.

 

By Sunday, Levi found himself becoming restless after being denied his usual work out sessions at the gym. He had risen out of bed early, leaving Eren clutching at his now vacant pillow, so that he could go downstairs and clean every surface within reach, scrubbing harder than necessary to try and use up some of the pent up energy he could feel bubbling underneath his skin.

It wasn't unusual for Levi to be the first one up in the morning, occasionally he would remain and study Eren while he slept, more often than not he would use the time to complete meaningless chores, in an attempt to keep his compulsions to a minimum throughout the remainder of the day. That's not to say he had been compulsion free the whole week.

On a few occasions Eren had been able to soothe him before his inner demons gripped him too tightly, other times it was only delaying the inevitable. On one occasion Levi had snapped at Eren's attempts to placate and reason with him. He had consequently spent most of the day reorganising the cupboards in the kitchen. He couldn't even remember what had triggered him, likely something stupid and meaningless.

Afterwards Levi had steeled himself for the fallout only for Eren to smile at him brightly and ask him what he wanted for dinner. There were no words to describe how grateful Levi was to him in that moment.

Being obsessive had is perks too, it meant that Levi had more food and supplies needed for one person, which came in handy as a trip to the supermarket wasn't ideal. Even after the fresh fruit and vegetables waned, there were plenty of frozen substitutes, but even they were dwindling now. They had ordered take out a few nights ago, only to have Eren almost lunge at the poor delivery boy as he eyed Levi who was standing behind Eren ready to help bring the food to the kitchen.

Levi sighed heavily, there was only so much cleaning even he could find to do before he was just mindlessly coating the room with bleach.

Ordinarily he would work himself to near exhaustion at the gym when he felt like this, but he knew that was out of the question. Even being downstairs while Eren was still in bed made him feel jittery, after all it had only been six days since Levi was released from the hospital. He briefly considered taking Eren with him to the gym, however that idea was also swiftly rejected. Having Eren in close proximity to other testosterone drenched Alpha's could only be a recipe for disaster right now.

A run then? That could work. Levi ordinarily hated running through the streets surrounding his home, preferring the steady rhythm of the treadmill where he could tune out entirely and not have to worry about navigating, but needs must. At least if they went while it was still early, they were unlikely to meet anyone else.

He put away his supply of cleaning products and tools before heading back upstairs to wake Eren, who had since star-fished on his back across the entire bed in Levi's absence. It was a much too tempting sight to resist, with Eren dressed in nothing but loose pajama bottoms, slung low enough on his hips that they almost weren't worth wearing at all.

Levi settled himself softly in between Eren's spread legs, trying his best not to wake him until the time was right. He lowered himself over his body slowly, bracing his weight on his arms, before taking a quick peek up to Eren's face to check he was still undisturbed. Satisfied, he brought his mouth over one of Eren's delectable clavicles and began licking and sucking, gently at first so as not to immediately wake the Alpha with a start, instead he wanted the sensation to invade his dreams until it was all he could think about as he struggled to open his eyes.

It didn't take long.

"Christ, Levi-" With one last lick, Levi detached himself and leaned back on his knees.

"Oh good, you're awake." Levi couldn't help but admire his handy work, three marks lined across Eren's collar bones, varying in darkness. "Get dressed, I want to go for a run, I feel like the damn energizer bunny on speed."

"I could think of better ways to use that energy." Eren waggled his eyebrows which only made Levi chuckle.

"Tch, If you can keep up, maybe I'll reward you in the shower when we get back." He managed to shock himself with his own boldness but decided to go with it after seeing the look on Eren's face and noticing the sudden heaviness in his scent. Levi leapt off the bed before Eren had a chance to grab hold, he wasn't sure he would have been able to resist if he had.

They both dressed similarly in jogging bottoms and t-shirts, with Eren still eyeing Levi hungrily, pulling on running shoes at the door. Levi was surprised Eren had the foresight to bring some, then again perhaps he was someone who wore them more as a fashion statement than to actually run.

It quickly became apparent after the first couple of miles that Eren wasn't unaccustomed to long distance cardio.

"So what do I get as my reward." Eren smirked, he barely sounded out of breath.

"Brat."

By the time they got back to his house the streets were just starting to come to life. They had passed the odd dog walker, or old man on the way to get his morning paper and each time Eren would tense and make sure to run a little closer to Levi, injecting himself between him and the perceived threat. Levi wondered whether he knew he was doing it.

The shower upon their return was a much longer affair than it needed to be, with Eren vibrating in anticipation the entire time. Levi made sure to wash them both diligently before he finally gave in and let Eren have his reward. In all honestly he had been wanting to return the favour for a while but found himself reluctant, given the unsanitary nature of the act as Levi perceived it. After deeming Eren clean enough, Levi sank to his knees with only a hint of trepidation, and took Eren's already excited length into his mouth, reveling in the curses that spilled from his lips.

Levi doubted he would feel comfortable enough to do this at any other time, unless they were freshly showered, but right now, tasting faintly of soap with the hint of bitterness leaking from the tip, he couldn't think of anything else he'd rather be doing.

By the time Eren was fully aroused, Levi could only take him in just over half way, so used a hand to cover the rest, gripping firmly and giving his movements a slight twist.

"Fuck yeah, keep going just like that. I'm close." Levi's other hand was resting over Eren's thigh, he could feel it trembling in his grasp as he approached his end.

There was an undeniable sense of satisfaction coursing through Levi as he pleasured Eren with his mouth. To know that he was the one who was ripping such wanton noises from the man above him made him giddy with fulfillment.

There was no way Levi would be able to swallow it all, he took what he could and let the rest hit his face and chest, only to be washed away immediately by the warm spray of the shower.

When Eren was back to his sense, he pulled Levi close, kissing him sweetly and praising his abilities, making the Omega bristle with pride, not that he would show it.

Despite working himself into a state of semi-arousal Levi felt no need for completion and brushed aside Eren's offers. He took his pleasure instead in the knowledge that he had made his Alpha happy, and was content to bask in Eren's after glow.

Once dressed they both wandered into the kitchen and instantly fell into sync with each other. Eren filled the kettle and set about making tea for Levi and coffee for himself, while Levi rifled through his bare cupboards for something they could eat for breakfast. He eventually stumbled upon a large bag of porridge oats and set about preparing it on the stove.

"I hope you like porridge, because that's about all we have to eat for the next week." Levi supposed they could brave a trip to the supermarket ten minutes down the road if they really had to. Eren would likely end up in the back of a police van after mauling some old lady who clipped Levi's ankles with her trolley, but that was surely better than starving.

"Hm... I can't believe I'm going to suggest this..." Levi flicked his gaze over to Eren, silently urging him to continue. "We could invite Armin and Erwin over for dinner and get them to bring some stuff over."

Levi groaned, turning his gaze back to the steadily thickening porridge. He liked Armin, and obviously he like Erwin also, but social interactions were never something Levi would willingly chose, except for perhaps where Eren was concerned. Still, there was one slight problem with Eren's plan.

"You sure you'll be okay with having another Alpha in the house. If it came down to it I'm pretty sure Erwin could snap you in half."

"I have no doubt, even his eyebrows have bulging muscles." Levi snorted, highly amused by Eren's observations. "He's mated to Armin though so I think it should be fine, especially if Armin's there too. Think they'd mind?" Levi knew exactly how to lure Erwin in to doing him a favour, the man was a sucker for Levi's Sunday roasts. Before Armin it was another of their unspoken rituals as friends, Erwin would come round every four or five weeks carrying a fancy bottle of wine in one hand and a bag with all the necessary ingredients for Levi to make dinner, including an over priced slab of meat from the butcher's that Erwin swore by. The beef was Levi's personal favourite and once Erwin cottoned on to the fact he would come by with it more often than not.

It was little things like that, when Levi noticed most how truly lucky he was to have a friend like Erwin. He never shamed him for his social inadequecies and always went out of his to way to make Levi feel included and valued. So if the Alpha ever wanted Levi to cook him dinner, then he would sure as hell make him the best damn dinner he'd ever eaten.

"As long as they haven't already made plans, I'm sure they won't mind. Besides, Erwin's easy enough to bribe with the promise of food and Armin's already demanded we have them over for dinner at some point anyway." Levi shrugged as he carried their breakfast to the table and sat down.

"Erwin was doomed from the start then. Armin's one hell of a cook, but he's got nothing on you." Eren ate his first spoonful of porridge and his eyes lit up as he tasted the cobination of flavours Levi had spiked it with, after finding some cinnamon and dried fruits in the cupboard he reserved for his baking supplies. "You even make porridge taste good."

Levi flushed with pride and looked away, concentrating on his tea cup instead of Eren's face.

"Who taught you anyway?" Eren soon realised his mistake, he knew all about Levi's past and his lack of family, however Levi was happy to ease his concern.

"My mother actually." Despite his grief being old and stale, he still felt a pang of sadness, especially when he spoke of his mother. "She loved to cook. When she was home, she and I would always be in the kitchen. I still use one of her old cook books that she hand wrote with all her own recipes. Some of them are fucking disgusting and I have no idea what we were thinking when we made them and decided to write the recipe down, but some are things passed down from her father."

It was strange for Levi to talk about his Mother. Most of his memories of his Father had faded and were blurred around the edges, but his Mother was still as bright as ever.

"Your mum was an Omega?"

"Alpha actually. My father was an Omega, although I don't remember much about him, he wasn't home a lot and it was left to my Mother to raise me." Eren smiled softly at the nostalgic look Levi's face must have held. It was almost therapeutic for Levi to tell someone else about his Mother, as if he was finally acknowledging all that she had done for him in the short time they were together and how much she had meant to him. It was his way of keeping her memory alive he supposed, by spreading it to another person for safe keeping.

Having finished his porridge, Levi made a split second decision. Before he could convince himself otherwise, he strode confidently over to a wooden cabinet in the living room and began rifling through one of the draws, leaving a bewildered looking Eren at the table.

When he returned he had a photograph in his hand. The edges were rumpled and the colours were fading, but the subjects could still clearly be seen. He wordlessly handed the picture over to Eren and took his seat again.

Levi wanted someone else to see how beautifil his Mother was.

"Wow, you look so much like her. You have the same hair colour and the shape of your face is almost identical." The photograph in Eren's hand was one of only two that Levi had in his possession. The other's had been destroyed ruthlessly by Kenny in a fit of rage and only two had survived when Levi had managed to sneak them under his shirt to save them.

He had sent hours looking at the picture of his Mother, smiling brightly with a much younger Levi perched on her knee who was also smiling with equal intensity. Sometimes he would cry, other times he would be angry that she had left him, mostly he felt numb. Now however, he felt proud. He wanted Eren to see the woman that had nurtured him for the first ten years of his life. It wasn't her fault he had ended up the way he did, that could be blamed on her brother's sharp tongue and neglect.

Eren reverently handed the picture back to Levi, sensing how much it meant to him.

"I'm glad you had a mum like that, even if it was just for a little while."

"Me too." Levi muttered as he stood to take the picture back to it's rightful place. It wasn't that he wanted to hide it by putting it in a draw instead of having it framed and displayed for all to see, he just didn't want to be constantly reminded of what he was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words cannot express how shocked I am that people actually enjoy reading something that I have written, despite me no doubt butchering the English language at times, so thank you everyone for your continued patience, support and words of encouragement. I am still firmly in the grips of the monster that is World of Warcraft (although some would argue willingly) therefore, despite having a few Chapters drafted it may take me a week or two for the next one to be ready to post.


	18. Two Cups on the Coffee Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read Chapter 17 first. I updated it a few weeks ago, but as I overwrote the note I had written previously about the possible delay for future Chapter's, it didn't register as an update to the fic as a whole.

Eren spoke warmly of his own mother as they finished their breakfast, assuaging Levi from the responsibility of continuing the conversation, content instead to listen. Despite sounding like the epitome of Omega stereotypes, it seemed Eren's Mother had instilled some healthy values in her only son. He spoke appreciatively of the nurturing she had provided him and his adoptive sister, never taking for granted the fact that she gave up her own career and aspirations without hesitation or regret.

Now that her pups were grown and had flown the nest, Eren spoke of how he was encouraging her to perhaps find work again or at least a hobby to keep her occupied. His whole face lit up as he spoke of the woman who had raised him and Levi found himself grateful that Eren had a lifelong companion in the woman who had birthed him.

When the conversation turned to his father while they tidied everything away and washed the dishes, the tone changed. It wasn't obvious, only someone who had spent a lot of time studying Eren's mannerisms and body language, as Levi had, would be able to tell. There was a sense of resentment underneath his smiles and kind words.

"He works really hard and he's good at what he does, but he wasn't around much when we were growing up." He explained with a shrug. Grisha Jaeger was apparently a world renowned Doctor, specialising in epidemiology, however his ability and subsequent fame had come at a price. "I'm grateful though, don't get me wrong, we never wanted for anything growing up and I know he loves my Mum. He stayed with her even after she wasn't able to give him anymore pups." Eren finished, as he roughly toweled his hands, rubbing away the bubbles that clung to him from the soapy water they had been immersed in moments prior. It didn't go unnoticed that Eren only spoke of his Father's love for his mother, with no mention of his feelings for his children.

It struck Levi in that moment how great a Father Eren would be. He had learned from his own parents mistakes, namely his Father's prolonged absences and Levi knew without a shadow of a doubt that Eren would make every effort to devote as much time and energy to his own sons or daughters as he could.

A sudden poke to the forehead snapped him from his musings.

"You're gonna give yourself wrinkles old man." Eren jested, standing much closer to Levi than he remembered a moment ago.

"Tch, this old man can still kick your ass if you keep that up." Eren chuckled, even as Levi tried to give him his best death glare.

The laughter soon died out as they finished their chores. However before Levi could move to leave the kitchen, with the intention of hunting for his phone so that he could call Erwin, he was gathered into strong arms from behind, turned around and hugged to within an inch of his life.

"I really wish I could read your mind sometime. You spend so much time in your own head it must be kind of crowded in there."

Levi let himself be maneuvered into Eren's throat, unable to resist the pull of the Alpha's calming scent before he spoke.

"I'm trying..."

"I know you are, and I'm so grateful. God knows I talk enough for both of us, but I just wanted you to know that I'll listen."

Levi didn't know how to reply. He nodded his head against Eren's collar a few times which seemed to placate the Alpha enough for him to pull away, not without surreptitiously swiping his wrist across the scent gland in Levi's neck, causing him to shiver.

"Did you just scent mark me again?" Levi scowled, Eren had thought he was being coy. It did not go unnoticed by Levi that ever since there was mention of Erwin and Armin coming over, Eren had been marking Levi at every available opportunity.

"Maybe." Eren replied with a lopsided grin, effectively melting the tension in the room.

"You do realise Erwin is going to be able to smell you on me from a mile away already." If Levi rolled his eyes any harder they were sure to drop out of his head.

"I know, but I like having my scent all over you and you can never be too careful." Eren gave a wink.

"Brat." Although Levi's retort could be considered an admonishment by most, that didn't seem to include Eren. His grin widened and a playful slap was landed on Levi's unsuspecting backside as the Alpha sauntered past, leaving Levi standing in the middle of the room, unsure of whether he wanted to skin Eren alive, or kiss him until he couldn't breathe.

 

The call to Erwin was intended to be short and sweet, however it seemed to turn heavier than Levi was expecting towards the end.

Armin could be heard squealing delightedly in the background once Erwin relayed the news that they were invited to dinner, on the condition that they brought over the ingredients and enough supplies to last the next week or so, for which Levi would reimburse them for later. He knew Erwin would likely reject the offer of payment when it came down to it, and the subsequent battle of wills would be arduous, but Levi was nothing if not stubborn.

"...I'm going to make some cupcakes to take over." Another squeal from Armin. "This is so exciting."

Erwin chuckled into the phone, sounding thoroughly amused by his mates antics.

"Thanks for doing this Erwin. I don't mean to put you out..."

"Nonsense. I'm always happy to help, especially if it means Armin will stop nagging me about arranging for us all to go out to dinner."

Levi groaned and palmed his forehead before replying."I'm gonna regret this aren't I?"

"More than likely, although not for long once you taste one of Armin's cupcakes. I'm almost certain he's trying to fatten me up."

"Fucking Alphas. You could scoff your face all week and still have your perfect fucking abs. I on the other hand have to go to the gym three times a week, and if i so much as look at a cupcake the wrong way the fucker attaches itself to my hips." Another booming laugh echoed through the phone from Erwin.

Their banter continued until Armin could be heard requesting his mates assistance, by stating that he would effectively castrate the Alpha if he continued to put things on the higher shelves so that he could admire the Omega's form while he struggled to reach.

"You're a fucking menace Erwin."

"I have never denied that."

In a sudden moment of weakness, which Levi would later blame on the his friends blatant flaunting of his bonded bliss, Levi felt the sentimental truth sneak past his lips. "I'm really happy for you."

"And I you." Levi's ensuing silence seemed to speak for itself. "Come now Levi, it's plain to see you and Eren are inevitable, the sooner you admit that to yourself the sooner you can stop pining for someone you already have. That boy worships you." Another beat of silence passed, where all Levi could hear was the rush of blood in his ears. "Forgive me, I don't mean to intrude Levi, I -"

"It's fine... I actually think I needed to hear that." Levi almost felt light headed as the truth of the matter hit him square in the chest.

Erwin didn't push any further, for which Levi was grateful. "I'll see you in a few hours Levi. Email me a list of things you want us to pick up for you."

Levi only managed to grunt, acknowledging that he had heard the words before the phone went dead.

He found himself frozen in place for a few moments, staring dumbly at the phone he still held in his hand.

"I take it that went well." Eren had somehow appeared by his side on the sofa in the lounge, setting a steaming cup of tea for Levi on the table next to his own coffee. Those two innocuous looking cups suddenly held a deeper meaning for Levi as Erwin's comments continued to ring in his ears.

"Mm." Levi agreed as he settled more comfortably into the cushions of the sofa, feeling giddy after his unexpected epiphany. "Armin's bringing cupcakes." Even to himself his voice sounded gentler than usual.

"Oh my God, Armin's cupcakes are almost better than sex." Levi let himself laugh, loud and vibrant. "What's gotten into you?" Eren asked, noticing the sudden shift in Levi's demeanor and pulling the pliant Omega into his lap. Levi went willingly, draping his arms around Eren's neck as he straddled his thighs. Even to his own nose his scent seemed to have relaxed along with his mind, the bittersweet smell of cloves giving way to the warm sweetness of honey.

"Just realised something. I'll tell you later tonight." Levi knew Eren would not be placated easily with such a vague answering so took to nuzzling his neck, spreading Eren's fresh Ocean scent everywhere he could, making the Alpha rumble. The sound reverberated through Levi's ribs, making his chest swell with unadulterated affection.

Levi didn't even bother to try and stifle the sound of his own purrs from joining Eren's resonance.

The two cups still sat side by side on the coffee table, contents chilled and forgotten as their owners continued to indulge in each other, but their meaning was not lost, at least not to Levi. He didn't want to be alone anymore, he didn't want his tea to sit by itself on whichever surface it was placed, he wanted Eren's coffee, with a dash of milk and one sugar, sitting next to it every morning before work along with their breakfast. He wanted there to be a cup on each bedside table on lazy Sunday's when neither of them wanted to leave the bed. He wanted their to be two cups on the coffee table in the middle of the night when neither of them could sleep through the sound of a pups crying.

Erwin's words hadn't fully settled until Eren had innocently placed both of their drinks down. Eren was the one who brewed Levi's tea every morning and multiple times through out the day, letting it steep for just the right amount of time before finishing the preparation of his own much simpler drink. It was Eren who steered their conversations to make Levi feel more at ease, despite him being the one that had been thrust into Levi's home, away from his friends and family. Eren was the one who was trying so hard to make Levi feel comfortable, offering kind words and gentle affection when he could tell Levi was getting agitated by something. Or joking and being the insufferable brat Levi always believed him to be when he knew that the Omega was tense and the mood needed lightening.

All the while Levi was too consumed by his own fears. Most of them had already been stripped away with Eren's careful coaxing but there was still one more holding Levi back in everything he did, gnawing at his insides like flesh eating butterflies. It had been something tightly locked away for fear that his feeling weren't mutual or simply a manifestation of circumstance for an Omega who had previously been starved of warmth. That was until Erwin had sparked a flurry of introspection which proved otherwise. It was blatant in everything that Eren did, Levi was not alone in the way he felt. The same intensity may not have been shared, but the feeling was definitely there.

Levi was falling in love.

 

Armin and Erwin were due to arrive at any moment. Eren had spent that past half an hour scent marking Levi's entire house, much to the Omega's amusement. He'd been prepared for his compulsions to make an appearance, however he needn't have worried. It felt right for Eren to stake a claim on his house, mixing his scent with Levi's through every room.

"You sure you don't want to piss on the rug while you're at it?" Levi scoffed, part way through dusting the all ready dust free corners on the ceiling in the hallway, the bandanna used to keep the dust out of his mouth and nose hanging limply around his neck.

"You think that would help?" Eren's tone was deadly serious. Levi couldn't help the look of utter horror that must of graced his features. "Kidding, kidding. Seriously Levi I was joking." Eren reassured as he stepped closer, his hands held up in appeasement.

Levi was just about to swat the annoying brat over the head with the purple duster still held firmly in his hand when there was a knock at the door. The Omega didn't miss the growl that sounded deep in Eren's chest before he stopped himself, so he took a moment to soothe his Alpha by giving one of his clenched hands a soft squeeze before he moved to the door.

It seemed both Alphas had the same idea, putting their arguably better halves forward first. As soon as the door opened, Levi was greeted by a very excited Armin, holding a plastic container over flowing with small cupcakes in a rainbow of colours, which was quickly passed back to Erwin so that Armin's hands were free to manhandle Levi into an awkward hug. Awkward at least on Levi's part.

"I've missed having you around at work." Some of the rigidity left Levi's posture upon hearing Armin's words and he found his arms wrapping securely around Armin's waist for a few moments before untangling himself.

Armin made a move over to Eren but was swiftly cut off. Without much conscious thought Levi found himself standing between them posture rigid once more, a clear warning. Armin may have been mated but that didn't stop Levi's instincts from writhing at the idea of another Omega touching what was his.

Unconcerned Armin conceded to Levi and took a step back.

"Sorry." Levi muttered once he was in control of himself again. He moved off to the side, unwittingly giving a clear path of eye contact between the two Alphas.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault, Eren's like my brother so I forgot my place." Armin smiled warmly and Levi felt awash with relief. For a moment he was worried he had put a downer on the whole evening already.

"If another Omega came anywhere near me while Armin and I were beginning to get serious, I believe there was hissing." Erwin rumbled, still standing courteously in the doorway laden with bags of shopping and the box of cakes.

The blonde Alpha would ordinarily sweep straight in once the door was opened, however he seemed to understand the importance of remaining as nonthreatening as possible. His shoulders were slightly hunched, as if he was trying to make himself appear smaller and he was pointedly avoiding any eye contact with Eren, even going so far as to bare his throat a little, deferring to the younger Alpha even though it must have irked him.

Eren on the other hand was a vision of Alpha dominance, he seemed impossibly taller and more muscled as he postured, staring boldly at the other Alpha in the doorway. For a moment Levi rescinded his previous statement that Erwin could snap the younger Alpha in half, right now the scales seemed to be tipped very much in Eren's favour. His eyes almost seemed to burn with determination. His scent was thick and hot on Levi's tongue, with the faintest hint of cloves sneaking through, a by product of the rigorous scent marking Eren had been intent on subjecting Levi to throughout the day. Had they been alone together it would have no doubt been enough to wet the Omega's thighs.

A soft nudge to his elbow brought Levi's mind out of the gutter, and whispered words were spoken into his ear from Armin. "You might want to get in there and calm him down."

Despite Eren's previous reassurances that he would be fine with their plans for the evening, it was obvious he may have been underestimating how he would react to another Alpha encroaching on his newly acquired territory.

Levi normally wasn't one for public displays of affection, hell he wasn't one for displays of affection at all until he met Eren, however he could see the need for such an action, so he swallowed his embarrassment and began a slow saunter to Eren, whose gaze flicked to Levi momentarily before locking back to Erwin.

Levi was worried that he wouldn't know what to do or that he would do the wrong thing entirely and exacerbate the situation, but instinct seemed to take over once he was stood before Eren and was surrounded by his presence. He felt a desperate desire for Eren's attention, so began nuzzling the Alpha's chest and whining softly. Eren seemed to get the message and finally dropped his stare from Erwin altogether to concentrate on Levi and Levi alone.

The whole room seemed to fall away once Eren leaned down and brushed their cheeks together, allowing Levi a perfect angle to scent the Alpha. Eren growled appreciatively and span them both around so that Levi was hidden from view by the Alpha's bulk, he then got to work returning Levi's affection in kind. They occasionally gave each other soft licks to encourage more oil to be released and also to ease any lingering tension.

Levi vaguely heard Armin tell them that he and Erwin would take the shopping to the kitchen, but the words didn't register in his mind until afterwards. All he could think about was Eren. His scent warm and inviting, making his tongue tingle as the last vestiges of dominance dispersed with every swipe of his tongue. The feel of his fingers spread wide on Levi's lower back, bringing them closer together, burning his skin even through the fabric of his shirt. Eren's whispered voice in his ear, drowning out the purring he had no recollection of starting. "Mine. Never want to let you go. All mine. No one else."

Despite what the scene must have looked like from the casual observer, their actions weren't sexual or lewd. They were seeking comfort in each other and reaffirming their bond.

Eren was the first to pull back, Levi very nearly followed him before the room re-materialised. He fell back on his heels, having spent the whole encounter on the tips of his toes, and straightened the wrinkles from his shirt.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Eren said, looking positively starry eyed down at the Omega and reluctantly removing his hands from Levi's body. Their eyes locked together for a few seconds, the green of Eren's irises drew Levi in like a whirlpool. "We should probably go and make sure Armin's not snooping through the kitchen."

Levi nodded, finally released from the vortex hidden behind Eren's gaze. He turned towards the kitchen until with a sudden burst of courage he span back around to face the Alpha trailing after him. With a firm hand on the back of Eren's neck, he pulled him down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, before nodding again, satisfied that his point had gotten across. He released a very stunned looking Eren from his grasp and stalked away to the kitchen, with what some might consider a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, but what those who knew Levi well enough would call a shit eating grin.

The closer Levi got to the kitchen the more his neuroses were making themselves known at the prospect of other's in his space. The niggling voice inside his head would have likely been much louder if not for the lingering taste of Eren on his lips. He expected the worst when he entered the room but was relieved to see that rather than thinking it would be helpful to put the shopping away in places they didn't belong, all of the items were free from their bags neatly placed on the counter tops for Levi's attention.

Their were meaningful glances thrown his way when Levi's tension seeped away, however no one commented, they merely stepped back and allowed Levi to get to work.

Knowing how uncomfortable Levi would feel about being watched, Eren studiously poured drinks and lead both Armin and Erwin to the lounge where Levi could hear small talk being exchanged, while he wiped down each item and set them away in their designated places.

It wasn't long before all the stiffness in the conversation drifting through the house seemed to ease away. As he finished putting away the last of the groceries and began washing vegetables in the sink, he could hear Erwin's rumbling laughter joined by Eren's husky chuckles, with regularity.

"Need a hand." Armin's voice had seemingly appeared out of no where and made Levi drop the carrot he was half way through scrubbing.

"Shitting hell, you need a bell around your neck." It wasn't often Levi was caught unawares, he was too preoccupied enjoying the fact that his best friend and the man he hoped to one day spend the rest of his life with were getting along so well. Never the less he stood to the side and made room for Armin to join him at the double bowl sink.

"Thanks." Armin grasped his own carrot and began washing just as vigorously as Levi. "The conversation's turned to video games. I would never have guessed Erwin was such a huge nerd until I saw his games room." Erwin was indeed a closet gamer. It wasn't something he actively tried to hide, it just very rarely came up in conversation with others. Most people Erwin spoke to on a regular basis were work colleagues, where the conversations were more professional in nature, Levi, who had no desire to play until he was faced with the prospect of Eren being his tutor, or simpering Omega's, who were always too busy trying to make themselves reek of arousal, to try and entice the Alpha into action.

"Not a fan then?"

"I don't mind, but it wouldn't be my first choice of how to spend my free time." Armin shrugged and Levi nodded in agreement.

"You know I'd never played a video game until I went over to Eren's a few weekends ago." It felt strange to acknowledge that it was only a few weeks ago, for Levi it felt like he had known Eren for a lifetime.

"I would have paid to have seen Eren's face when you told him that." Armin chuckled as he moved on to washing the cabbage.

The banter continued at a leisurely pace as they prepared dinner, working in unplanned synchronicity, with Armin unperturbed by Levi's command to wash his hand every five minutes. Predictably Erwin had chosen a large joint of beef that Levi had set to roasting in the oven as soon as he noticed it.

Eventually everything was set in motion and both Levi and Armin joined the Alpha's in the lounge. The whole evening was so disgustingly middle class that Levi thought he had walked into someone else's life. Before he could pull away and sequester himself in the kitchen again with the ruse of fiddling with dinner, Eren was right there every time, bringing him back into the conversation, shouting questions to Levi through the house, encouraging him to join the fray again.

The wine and beer that Erwin had brought flowed generously. He and Armin had arrived in a taxi to better enjoy the beverages on offer. Once dinner was finally ready to be served, it seemed everyone was pleasantly buzzed and more than ready for food to soak up some of the alcohol that had been consumed.

At Armin's insistence, Levi was seated next to the blonde Omega, with Eren across the way and Erwin by Eren's side.

Generic praise was offered while the others piled their plates high with the food on offer. Levi had already filled his plate in the kitchen, unable to deny his aversion to communal food, even among friends and with food he had prepared himself.

Armin was a bottomless pit, going back for seconds and even thirds, while Levi was struggling to finish everything he'd dished himself previously. He must have noticed Levi glancing over.

"My heats in a few weeks. I can't seem to get enough to eat at the moment." Levi flicked his gaze to the other side of the table, Erwin and Eren were more interested in their food and discussing film preferences than the Omegas opposite. Levi allowed himself to feel pleased for a moment that the pair still seemed to be getting on so well, no doubt helped along by the steady stream of alcohol they were both indulging in, before turning his attention back to Armin.

"You stopped your suppressants then?"

"Yeah. I didn't realise how much they were messing with my body until I stopped taking them. I mean you hear all sorts of stuff about how they're bad for you, but I just thought it was all Alpha propaganda, you know?" Levi nodded. There were studies constantly being released pointing out all sorts of possible side effects that ranged in severity from decreased sensitivity of the olfactory receptors, to sterility and cancers of the reproductive organs, most of which just so happened to be written by Alphas. "But since coming off them, this might sound a bit lame, but i feel like I'm one with my Omega." Armin scoffed at his own cliche and Levi couldn't help but join in for a moment.

"In all seriousness though, you don't feel like a walking sack of hormones all the time?" Levi questioned, he always assumed coming off his suppressants would turn him into a whimpering mess, after all of the hormones the pills normally controlled were allowed to flood his system again.

"Sometimes, but it's still better than the mood swings I used to get when I was on them to be fair." Levi grunted his agreement, he was no stranger to hideous mood swings for no apparent reason. Hange had often warned him that suppressants could sometimes make his condition worse but the trade off had seemed fair at the time. "It just feels like I understand my body better and there's a reason for what I'm feeling now. But I'm still me, I'm not just going to throw myself on the ground in front of every Alpha who looks at me the wrong way."

"So you and Erwin..." Levi didn't know if he had any right to ask but he went ahead anyway "Are you trying for a family?" Armin blushed and hid his face in his wineglass for a moment before replying.

"Yeah." He whispered. "It's not going to happen straight away though. The Doctor said it will take a few cycles to get things back to how they should be. I was on suppressants since I presented at fifteen so I've never really had a proper heat." Armin shrugged as if indifferent but Levi noted the way his shoulders slumped further down than before and there was also the faintest shift in the other Omega's scent, a smell akin to sour milk.

Erwin's nose twitched from across the table. Levi knew he must have noticed, perhaps he hadn't been as oblivious to the conversation as he had earlier suspected. However it was clear that Erwin was deferring to Levi to soothe his mate's anxieties.

Trying his best to emulate appropriate gestures of comfort Levi had witnessed from afar by other Omegas, he moved his hand to the Armin's under the table and squeezed gently, letting the touch linger. "It'll happen and when it does you and Erwin will be great parents." Levi only gave himself a moment of eye contact with Armin before releasing his hold and looking back to the table of food, trying not to think about the moisture he'd seen gathering in the corners of those large blue eyes.

He was worried for a moment that his attempt at comfort had not been good enough, he wasn't well versed in the skill after all. His worry was eased when Armin rushed forward and kissed him soundly on the cheek. He then loudly declared his need for cupcakes, before racing Eren to the kitchen for the chance to select the best colour.

Erwin was the first to break the silence, while Levi swirled the red liquid around in his wine glass, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he let his food settle before the inevitable clean up operation. "Thank you."

"I shouldn't have pried..."

"On the contrary, I think Armin needed someone else to talk to. He's pretty broken up, although he's hesitant to admit it." Erwin took to fiddling with his own drink. "I think he thought it would happen straight away. I must admit I thought the same."

"That's what we're all lead to believe. They practically drum it into your head at school as an Omega. I think they just don't want a load of teenagers humping eachother all the time."

"Indeed." There was a sourness in that single word from Erwin that suddenly had anger spiking through Levi's gut. 

"Fucking Alpha's. You think this is Armin's fault don't you? You think he should never have been on the suppressants in the first place." It was a sentiment Levi had been subjected to himself on more than one occasion by Alphas who were still stuck in the dark ages.

Much to Erwin's credit he didn't return Levi's anger, he only proceeded to make Levi feel like a fool for doubting him. "On the contrary. I think suppressants are a wonderful thing. They give Omega's something they were sorely lacking in previous years. Choice." Levi knew the start of one of his closest friends impassioned speeches when he heard it. He felt he owed it to Erwin for his previous unfounded outburst, so he repressed his desire to interrupt with an apology. "I don't blame Armin for the choice he made. He wanted to devote himself to study and couldn't afford to miss class four or five times a year for a week at a time, and I applaud him for his diligence. I do however blame myself for his disappointment. I had been so sure it would happen that I didn't bother to reign in my excitement... He was actually afraid to tell me that it was negative. He thought he'd failed me, that I wouldn't want him anymore." Erwin's eyes were locked onto a knot in the wood of the table and suddenly Levi understood the sourness, it wasn't directed at Armin, but himself.

Levi could sense that his friend had more to say, so he repressed his desire to break the silence and let Erwin gather his thoughts.

They were lucky that both Eren and Armin had decided to eat their cakes in the kitchen, as if sensing the importance of the conversation that was taking place over the remains of dinner.

"You and I are much more alike than you think," Erwin heaved a great sigh and raised his eyes to meet Levi's again. "I was never particularly interested in finding a mate or starting a family. I may have dallied, much like you did with Mike, but it was always clear from the start it would never work, no matter how much I tried to fool myself into thinking otherwise. I often fantasized about bonding with you," Levi almost choked on the sip of wine he had chosen to take at that particular moment, earning him a small smile, as if Erwin had planned how that sounded and had preempted the response he would get. "Purely platonic of course, just so neither of us would have to bother anymore. We would both be firmly off the market and could go about our lives."

"I think back then I probably would have taken you up on that offer." Levi mused out loud. After Mike he was ready to throw in the towel for good.

"But then Armin walked up to me that night, bold as anything I've ever seen. He introduced himself with such confidence and grace, more importantly the conversation that ensued felt so natural. There were no forced smiles or fake laughter, it was all perfectly genuine. He didn't tailor anything he said to appease me, or use any underhanded tricks to appeal to me as an Alpha, and it was so refreshing. It just felt right..." There was another pregnant pause as Erwin formulated his conclusion. "If Armin is the only family I ever have, then I will die a happy man. Having the honour of being the father to his children would merely be an added bonus at this stage."

Erwin's words and the sincerity in his voice struck a deafening cord with Levi. Even if he knew, in no uncertain terms, that Eren couldn't ever give him the family he yearned for, he would still choose Eren in a heartbeat.

"I think I love him." Levi blurted and despite the sudden shift in the conversation, Erwin didn't need an explanation.

"I already knew, I was just waiting for you to catch up." Erwin replied with a warm smile.

Levi slumped back against his chair, a look of wonderment crossing his face. Confessing his feelings out loud, even if not to the intended recipient made every knot of tension and uncertainty in his body burst, spreading warmth through his veins with every thump of his heart.

"You manipulative bastard." Levi barked in laughter. "You knew all along how this evening would end, didn't you?"

"I had hoped, yes." Erwin mirrored Levi's pose and sat back further into his chair. "You deserve to be happy Levi. I knew you would struggle to admit how Eren made you feel, even to yourself, so I decided to give you a small nudge." He took the last swig of beer in his glass. "Now I'm going to call a taxi so that Armin and I can get out of your hair. I expect you and Eren have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah, I think you're right." Levi agreed, his head swimming with possibilities. Erwin made a move to stand, giving pause when Levi spoke again. "Hey, what made you and Armin wait so long to seal the deal? You said you knew straight away, yet you waited six months to bite him."

"Armin swore me to secrecy, but given the circumstances I'm sure he'll understand..." Erwin shifted his feet, as if it physically pained him to break his oath. "His roommate at the time bet his car that Armin wouldn't be able to last six months without begging for a bite. Said blue Honda is proudly parked in my garage and is one of Armin's most prized possessions."

Levi almost fell off his chair he was laughing so hard, it had to be Jean's car. Armin and Eren were quick to investigate, their questions going unanswered by Erwin, while Levi couldn't get enough air in his lungs to breath, let alone talk.


	19. Marco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to spoil anything, you may have already guessed, but I need to warn you their is mention of suicide in this Chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there, it's been a while. I apologise for the delay but life is certainly a whirlwind at times. What with Christmas and the fact that I've gone back to work after maternity leave, little time has been left to devote to reading and writing.
> 
> I really truly love writing this story however, and will continue to do so with every spare moment I get but you may need to be patient with me as spare moments are definitely few and far between at times.
> 
> I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and New Year. And I hope you can bare with me for a while longer as I continue to try and bring this story to a satisfying end.

Armin and Erwin offered to help with the clean up while they waited for their taxi to arrive, but Levi waved them off and sent them into the lounge so they could let their meal settle. He wanted the time alone to think. He wasn't reconsidering his decision, but actually starting the conversation with Eren seemed like a mammoth task, one he would ordinarily consider at length given the implications, however he feared that delaying would only make him doubt his current conviction.

His next heat was a way off yet, he had another 9 weeks of pills before he was forced to take a break and let nature run its course. There was always the option of stopping them early. He toyed with the idea while he wrapped up the leftovers Eren had been dutifully carrying through from the dining table.

He'd never looked forward to the idea of his heat before, there was nothing appealing to him about being lost to his own desires, fire burning through his veins, his skin sticky with slick and sweat while he called out for an Alpha that never came. All that being said, he found himself with a strange air of anticipation filling his lungs at the concept of spending his next heat with his chosen mate as nature intended.

Watching Erwin and Armin from a distance it was becoming increasingly clear that their bonding as Alpha and Omega was not a leash around Armin's neck, as Levi always feared it would be for him. Instead he saw Armin maturing into something more right before his eyes. He was no longer just an unbonded Omega, a slave to his own biology, forced to suppress his nature to get ahead in the world. Now he was a cherished mate, confident friend, ambitious worker and eventually, sooner rather than later Levi hoped, a doting parent.

Levi already felt as though his own transformation had started, the evidence surrounded him, like the remains of the dinner he had shared with two extra people than would have been the norm a few months ago. Or the way he could still feel the shadow of Armin's warmth on his cheek, Erwin's heartfelt words ringing in his ears and Eren's lingering scent enveloping him.

That was not to say that Eren was changing who he was. He would always be cantankerous and use a mask of indifference to protect himself, but at least now he had people who saw through it all. Saw the way that he used every method he could think of to keep people away, all the while desperately hoping that someone would come and sit beside him so that he didn't have to be alone anymore.

All of the leftovers were neatly put away in the fridge for Eren and the last of the dishes were drying on the draining board when a car horn sounded outside. Levi removed his gloves and walked through to the congregation of people in the hall saying their goodbyes.

When he arrived he was swiftly pulled into a crushing hug by Armin.

"Thank you." Armin whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear as he let his chin rest on Levi's shoulder, arms wrapped firmly around his waist, sinking fully into the embrace. There was a definite swell of affection coming from both parties. Rather than stand awkwardly, Levi decided to reciprocate and endeavoured to squeeze with equal force.

Armin unfortunately prolonged the exchange a little too long for Levi's inexperience. Sensing his growing discomfort Erwin coralled his clingy Omega into his own arms in front of the open door, earning him a nod of gratitude from Levi.

The taxi stood idling at the end of the drive while more goodbyes were exchanged. Eren and Erwin stiffly shook hands although they were both smiling broadly while doing so. Levi and Erwin both nodded politely to each other, physical affection was never really a part of their relationship. The last goodbye was between Armin and Eren, judgement impaired by wine and a full belly Armin saw fit to extract himself from his Alpha's hold and throw himself at Eren, muttering something about his approval of Levi as his chosen mate.

Levi didn't catch much of the exchange, he was too busy narrowly avoiding the urge to grab Armin by the scruff and throw him out the door. He knew in the back of his mind that it shouldn't mean anything, the pair were practically siblings, however he couldn't help the way his nails dug into his palms and his jaw clenched so hard he was sure everyone heard his teeth grinding together.

Eren for his part looked thoroughly uncomfortable, he managed to pat Armin awkwardly on the back before Erwin pried him away murmering an apology and one last goodbye before sweeping him off to their waiting ride, obviously seeing the benefit of a quick exit.

Levi mechanically waved them off and somehow managed to close the door gently before he all but threw himself at Eren. He fervently set about erasing every single trace of Armin he could find. To his credit Eren seemed to expect as much, he grasped Levi's thighs, hoisting him up and carrying him back into the lounge.

"Holy fuck Levi, if this is what happens I'm going to let Armin hug me more often." Eren growled as Levi began assaulting his neck once they were settled in an all too familiar position on the sofa, with Levi straddled across Eren's lap.

"Shut up, I'm busy." Levi punctuated his reply with nips to Erens jaw, running his tongue over the same spot a second later, enjoying the rasp of light stubble that had begun to make itself known so late in the day.

Eren leaned back, arms spread wide, head tipped back, throat bared to perfection. It was such an unusual position for an Alpha to put themselves in for an Omega and the meaning was all too apparent.

If he hadn't already figured out his own feelings he was sure that Eren's current display would have done the trick. He rewarded Eren by purring loudly as he nosed his way across the skin on offer, leaving wet kisses in his wake.

Levi was sure he would never get enough of this. He half wished they could stay this way forever, shut up in their own den, unimpeded by the outside world as they spent their days wrapped up in each other. He found himself prematurely mourning the loss of their current living situation. Before too long their fake bond would disipate and Eren would be allowed to leave and return to his own home, leaving Levi with nothing but his lingering scent to keep him company as he whiled away his days.

He'd never normally felt bored at the prospect of his own life. He could see now that if he wasn't working for Erwin he merely exsisted. Eren had opened his eyes to the fact that the way he lived his life was sorely lacking. In the short time they had known each other Eren had exposed him to so many new experiences and he didn't want that to end.

"I don't want you to leave." Levi admitted, settling his weight against Eren's chest, finally stilling his movements. He began imagining Eren's belongings scattered through the house, finding their own little nooks and crannies to inhabit, interspersed with Levi's own. Rather than fueling his OCD into emergence he found the idea intensely appealing.

"I'm not going anywhere." Eren placated mindlessly, missing the literal meaning of Levi's statement as he combed his fingers through Levi's hair, earning him another round of purrs.

Now was as good a time as any Levi supposed. He let himself revel in the comfort on offer for a few moments longer, before he straightened himself and waited for Eren to tip his head forward again to meet his gaze.

"I don't know how normal people go about this shit so I'm just going to do it my way." Levi took a deep breath before continueing. "You talk in your sleep and you drool on the pillow sometimes. You always leave towels on the floor instead of putting them back on the rack like any normal person would. Your socks end up all over the house. You spill more coffee than you drink. You leave pencil sharpenings everywhere after you've been sketching and your cleaning techniques are in serious need of a masterclass." Eren hadn't moved a muscle, no doubt wondering where Levi was going with the conversation.

"But you know what? I don't give a shit, about any of it. I thought at first it was this bullshit syndrome talking, that once it was over we'd piss each other off too much to make this work, but the more it fades the more I'm realising I'm really going to miss your disguting dribble on your side of the bed and your gross socks down the back of the sofa. I know I'm not perfect, but I do know that when I'm with you I'm as close to it as I'm going to get." It was probably the most words Levi had ever said to anyone without faltering in his entire life. He let out a shakey breath and waited patiently for Eren's reply despite his heart trying to break through his ribs.

Eren blinked a few times, a dazed look in his eyes.

"I... You mean you want to... We could...." Levi's speech had apparently stripped Eren of the ability to speak in coherent sentences, he couldn't help but feel a little smug.

"Take your time." Even though Levi's gut squirmed at the thought of waiting for Eren to reply, he could see that he needed a minute to process everything.

Levi sat further back on Eren's lap, giving him more space so as not to distract him from his internal dialogue. He could almost hear the thoughts zipping around in Eren's brain as he tried to make sense of what Levi was asking for.

Rather than trying to analyse every slight twitch of Eren's features as he came to his conclusion, Levi tried to concentrate his focus on the way the evening shadows from the trees outside danced on the floor.

"I don't want to leave either." The flood of relief that washed through Levi's body left him feeling light headed. Eren's eyes were almost boring holes into him as he continued and Levi found he didn't want to tear his gaze away, despite the possibility that he would be hollowed out by the intensity. "I know we haven't really known eachother all that long but i feel like you just get me. I can be myself around you and not have to worry, I don't have to pretend to be the big bad Alpha all the time. Christ, I was practically balling the other day when we were watching that film and you just gave me that tiny little smile of yours and squeezed my hand." Levi could feel his cheeks heating and his lips twitching up into the shape reserved just for Eren.

Eren looked down then, finally breaking the contact that had been held all through his previous words. He carefully took one of Levi's much smaller hands in his own, gently stroking the scent gland on his wrist.

It was a few breaths before he spoke next. His voice was small and quiet, but he sounded sure all the same. "I think I knew from the first time we had lunch together. You sat there across the table as cool as could be, and when i first started babbling on about myself I thought you were bored, I couldn't get a read on you at all. But then i started to notice all the little things you try so hard to hide. Your leg was shaking under the table, you kept looking around the room even though you really wanted to keep your eyes on me and you kept stopping yourself from leaning closer every time you realised you were doing it." Every single thing that so many others missed seemed to stand out like a shining beacon to Eren. Levi dropped his head down and fixed his gaze on one of the buttons of Eren's shirt.

"But what really did it, what really made me realise i needed you in my life was when you asked me what kind of books I liked. You didn't judge me for my hobby and you didn't just ask it because it was the polite thing to do, or because you felt obligated, you asked it as if you really truly cared what i had to say." Eren held Levi's face in his hands and brought him back up so that every one of his next words were spoken while their eyes were drawn together again. "You always listen to every single word anyone says, you never pretend to care, you only ever pretend not to."

Levi didn't know why but he was shaking.

"I love you Eren."

Eren used the hands still grasping Levi's face to bring them together. His lips were so warm and he tasted of Erwin's expensive beer and icing sugar.

When they separated Eren didn't go far, they were still sharing each breath when Eren spoke next, "I love you Levi."

Eren kissed him again, it was tender and slow, as if they had all the time in the world and he fully intended to spend it there inside Levi's mouth with his arms wrapped tightly around him.

Their were still things that needed to be discussed, but at that moment Levi couldn't think of any of them. He kept replaying those words that Eren had spoken to him, over and over again in his mind, committing every single thing about the moment to memory.

He was still shaking when Eren carried him upstairs and reverently laid him on the bed. He set about taking Levi's clothes off piece by piece, worshiping each new part of him that was unveiled with lips, tongue and teeth, hands ardently tracing each trembling muscle.

The combination of touches stole Levi's breath away and it felt as though his heart had turned into a hummingbird, trapped behind his ribs.

He looked down, enraptured as Eren laid him bare, leaving no single inch of skin untouched. He sighed as Eren kissed each ankle after removing his socks. He laughed when Eren kissed his way down his chest and found a sensitive spot below his navel. He gasped when Eren surged up and encased one of his nipple in the soft wet heat of his mouth, sending a current of desire to the tips of his toes.

Time lost all meaning, it could have been hours or only seconds until the last item of Levi's clothing was removed. Only then did Eren stand up to remove his own, making Levi whine softly, hands reaching out of their own accord to beckon the Alpha back.

Once Eren's clothes were in a rumpled mess on the floor, he didn't hesitate. He climbed over Levi, who spread his thighs, eager to accept him.

His arms wrapped tightly around Eren's back as he tenderly brought their bodies together, rocking into him with care and a look of such adoration in his eyes that Levi tried to look away for fear of being blinded by it, only to have his head turned back and his lips claimed in another lingering kiss.

Their bodies moved and fit perfectly together as if by design, their hearts thrumming to the same rhythm, their voices echoing off each other as moans and gasps turned into words and declarations.

He didn't know he could ever feel like this, it was so overwhelming. All he could do was hold on tightly to the man above him as he was taken apart, reduced to nothing but the sum of his parts, only to be pieced back together and made whole for what felt like the first time, as their bodies found their release in unison.

Their orgasms weren't earth shattering or prolific or anything unique, it was the feelings behind the actions that made it what it was.

It was perfect.

"I want you to bite me." It seemed like the words were ripped from Levi as his body still vibrated with after shocks. He yearned for Eren's teeth to break his skin.

Eren braced his weight on his hands, moving off of Levi slightly with a puzzled look.

Levi swallowed before his reasoning came tumbling out. "I don't want it to be when I'm out of my mind with heat fever, or when my scent makes it impossible for you to say no. I want it now... after that. I don't want to remember the night we bonded as the culmination of fucking each other stupid because I'm in heat and you're in rut." Levi's voice began to waiver. "I want to remember tonight... how i feel right now."

Still connected, Eren rolled them on their sides and held Levi firmly to his chest. Levi could feel each word he spoke resonate through his whole body.

"There's something I need to tell you before I agree." He swallowed. "This isn't how I wanted to do it, but i don't want to hide anything from you.... and.... and afterwards you might reconsider."

Levi felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes and his body began to shake with renewed intensity. He couldn't imagine anything Eren could say that would make him reconsider, but he still felt like his soul was on the cusp of shattering all the same.

Eren took his time to gather himself, all the while Levi's thoughts were racing with possibilities. He did not anticipate Eren's next words.

"I killed Marco." Levi squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them again this would all be a dream. "I wasn't the one who put the noose around his neck but I might as well have."

Levi felt numb as he listened to the beginnings of Eren's confession, each word was measured and cold at first, as if Eren was trying to distance himself from the memories.

"I found him after school, in one of the classrooms. He was in heat, it must have come on out of the blue... We'd only seen each other a few hours earlier in Maths and he smelt fine." Levi had heard horror stories about spontaneous heats that occurred suddenly, with no warning. It was more prevalent in the newly presented.

"He was crouched there in the corner of the room, he probably didn't even know where he was or who I was... but once he realised I was an Alpha..." Levi didn't want to hear this, he didn't want it to be true. He wanted to rewind time and tell Eren that he didn't need to know, it didn't matter that they had secrets. "It was like the whole world fell away, it wasn't Marco in front of me and I wasn't Eren, we were just Alpha and Omega... and it felt so right." Levi felt like he was rotting from the inside out.

The pause in Eren's speech probably only took a few seconds, enough for a few sharp inhalations. The next words were forced out, Levi could feel the effort it took for each word to rise up through Eren's chest.

"He made it half way across the room before i bolted. I just ran, as far and as fast as I could. By the time I could think about anything other than turning around, i'd gone so far I had no idea where i was and all my stuff was still at school." Eren buried himself in Levi's hair while Levi started crying in earnest. He was disgusted with himself, that he had ever doubted Eren's self control.

"He was 16... If i'd have just called someone, his parents, Armin ... or even Jean... he'd still be here today." Eren held on to Levi even tighter, his grip bordering on painful. "Instead Annie found him... " Eren choked back a sob "She bit him before they were found." Levi tried not to let Eren know he was crying too but he no doubt felt the moisture on his chest. "Jean said he didn't care, they could still be together even if they couldn't bond... but I guess Marco couldn't live with himself."

They clung to each other in the ensuing silence. Rather than trying to hide his emotions from Eren, Levi didn't bother to wipe his eyes as he moved away now that they were separated.

He didn't go far though. He lay beside Eren, leaning over him to stare deeply into his equally red rimmed eyes.

"It's not your fault." Eren let out a sob, his chest spasming as he looked to the ceiling and tried to get himself back under control.

"Only Armin knows... I could of saved him Levi, if I wasn't an Alpha or if i had better control of myself, I could of saved him."

"You said he was only 16, but so were you. I doubt there were many others who would have been able to walk away like you did. How was you supposed to know what would happen after you left." Levi made sure Eren had calmed again and was looking straight at him. "It wasn't your fault, and I don't think any less of you. If anything I love you even more."

Eren started crying again, this time with a smile on his face as he pulled Levi down for a kiss. They stayed pressed together for the remainder of the night and into the early hours, letting the roil of emotions settle.

It wasn't until sleep was beginning to call to them both that Eren seemed to remember Levi's earlier request.

"I'm sorry I ruined our perfect moment." Levi laid his head on Eren's chest while lithe fingers were brushed through his hair.

"It's fine." Levi mumbled, drifting slowly into unconciousness.

"Probably for the best. I think my parents would kill me if I bit an Omega without even introducing them first."

Levi grunted, no longer awake enough to form words.

"Speaking of... I may have, kind of, maybe said that we would go over for lunch..." 

"When?" He asked, dread hitting him like a hammer in the gut.

"...Tuesday."

Today was Sunday so that gave Levi...

"Please tell me you don't mean this Tuesday." Levi bolted up, glaring daggers at the Alpha in his bed, all thought of sleep entirely forgotten.

Eren ducked his head. "My mum is so excited to meet you, and it's the only day my dad can get some time away from work." He pulled Levi back down beside him. "Mikasa will be their too if it makes you feel any better."

"Fuck Eren, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"OK, so don't be mad..." Levi bolted up again, already seething.

"Fucking Armin. I'll kill the little shit, I don't care how good his cupcakes are."

"He said you'd spend too long worrying if I gave you too much notice. It's just lunch Levi, we can be in and out in like two hours."

"I'm so shit at stuff like this Eren." Levi ran a hand through his hair, momentarily forgetting his plans to murder Armin the next time they met. "As soon as I open my mouth your parents will think you're too good for me. And then there's the whole OCD thing, I don't even know if I'll be able to eat the food they give me. And then they're going to think I'm taking a huge shit in their bathroom when I end up spending five god damn fucking minutes washing my hands after they shake it, and then what if i end up freaking out and trying to clean the fucking windows or some shit-"

"Levi, just stop OK. Just breath." Eren began kneading gently at Levi's nape.

Levi took a few deep breaths, trying to wash away the oncoming anxiety attack he could feel brewing in his chest with their combined scent that still saturated the room.

"I don't give a damn what my parents think about you. I'm not taking you there to make sure they approve and nothing they could ever say would change the way i feel about you." Levi's breaths were steadily becoming more even. "I'm taking you there because I am so freaking lucky that you're willing to be mine, and I want my parents to meet the man I intend to spend the rest of my life with."

Levi nodded meekly into Eren's chest, still not fully convinced that it was a good idea to thrust himself in front of Eren's parents with barely a day to prepare for it.

"It'll be fine Levi. My mum is so excited to meet you." Levi scoffed at Eren's words. "I'm serious, she sees how happy I am since I've met you. She literally thinks the sun shines out of your arse, and Armin has put in more than a few good words for you too."

"I'm still going to destroy him the next time I see him." Levi bristled, even though most of his anger had been pushed aside by nervousness. Perhaps Armin was right, it would have been aweful to feel this for over a week. "But maybe I'll avoid his pretty face."

Eren burst out laughing, rocking the whole bed with the intensity. Levi glared his sharpest daggers, only to succumb to the impromptu giggling fit a few moments later, as all of the emotions of the evening seemed to coalesce into bright and uncontrollable laughter for both of them, erasing all of the worry, all of the lingering sadness and pain.

It was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. I may be slow at replying but I read each and every one of your comments and appreciate every single kudos sent my way.


End file.
